Amor Por Encomenda
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Manter segredos e contar mentiras não ajudavam o inicio de um casamento... Porém, o que mais poderia fazer uma mulher que fugia de um escândalo? Isabella Swan indagou-se. Quem haveria de querer uma virgem inexperiente acompanhada por um bebê órfão? Com certeza não seria Edward Cullen, um fazendeiro austero, um homem de padrões inflexíveis... e atrativos irresistíveis!
1. Chapter 1

Estados Unidos, Século XIX

Manter segredos e contar mentiras não ajudavam o inicio de um casamento... Porém, o que mais poderia fazer uma mulher que fugia de um escândalo? Bella Swan indagou-se. Quem haveria de querer uma virgem inexperiente acompanhada por um bebê órfão? Com certeza não seria Edward Cullen, um fazendeiro austero, um homem de padrões inflexíveis... e atrativos irresistíveis!

Ex-caçador de recompensas. Edward Cullen tinha passado boa parte da vida enfrentando o perigo. Agora, ansiava por dedicar-se a atividades mais tranqüilas. Porém, quando Bella Swan, a noiva encomendada pelo correio, chegou, ele se perguntou se suas orações tinham sido realmente respondidas. Afinal, poderia haver um futuro para uma jovem refinada do Leste e um homem com um passado sombrio que merecia ser esquecido?


	2. Chapter 2

___Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes... Eu fiquei doente, peguei uma infecção de urina terrivél, estou 98% kkk... e para piorar tive reuniões, essa semana toda... Eu sou catequista e essa semana começa a catequese, então tive que participar das reuniões, e organizações... Mas voltei com tudo kkk... Essa historia é uma das minhas preferidas, ela é simplesmente linda!... Espero que gostem, essa historia é da **Mary Burton, " Amor por Encomenda",** Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

_Setembro de 1876_

_Prezada sra. Swan, Fiquei satisfeito ao receber sua segunda carta hoje. Em resposta a suas perguntas, informo-a que moro numa propriedade rural há uma hora, a cavalo, de Saddler Creek. A cidade tem, um armazém, uma escola e um hotel. Mas carece da presença de mulheres para amenizar suas arestas._

_Sra. Swan, prefiro agir em vez de falar, por isso, vou direto ao ponto. Gostei do que escreveu em sua carta e acredito que temos pontos em comum em relação a nosso casamento. Não pretendo enganá-la com promessas de amor, mas ofereço-lhe meu respeito e um lar onde poderá criar sua filha e, se Deus permitir, nossos filhos. Juntos, poderemos construir uma vida satisfatória. Aguardo sua resposta._

_Edward Cullen._

Com o máximo cuidado, Bella Swan dobrou a carta de Edward Cullen e, mais uma vez, rezou pedindo um sinal que lhe confirmasse ter tomado a decisão certa de se casar. Olhou para o céu cinzento, meio esperançosa de ver um relâmpago ou as nuvens caindo em forma de chuva.

Naturalmente, nada aconteceu.

Aborrecida com a própria tolice, enfiou a carta entre as páginas da nova edição do livro de Beeton, intitulado A Administração do Lar. Passou a mão enluvada pela saia do vestido de lã verde escura e, pela terceira vez, arrumou as dobras da capa de veludo.

— Não preciso de um sinal. Tudo vai dar certo. Esta mu dança será ótima para nós duas, murmurou.

Bella olhou para a cesta branca, a seu lado no banco da estação ferroviária, onde Kate, a sobrinha de cinco meses, dormia. A pele da criança era tão macia e os cabelos não passavam de uma penugem quase branca. Os lábios formavam um biquinho. Achava-a linda.

A estação ferroviária de Alexandria, Virgínia, fervilhava de pessoas. Cavalheiros, com elegantes ternos de lã e sobretudos pretos, acompanhavam senhoras que exibiam vestidos da famosa loja Wortli e capas com guarnições de seda. Todos pare ciam impacientes e aconchegavam-se uns ao outros na tenta tiva de suportar o frio úmido da manhã. Esperavam pelo trem das nove horas que já estava vinte minutos atrasado.

A temperatura baixa anunciava a chegada prematura do inverno. Bella friccionou as mãos geladas, apesar da proteção das luvas. Lamentava não estar ali para ver, pela última vez, as ruas e as casas lindas de Alexandria brancas de neve. Havia crescido na cidade e, apesar das dificuldades enfrentadas nos últimos meses, as boas lembranças torna vam a partida mais triste do que havia imaginado.

Ouviu-se um apito anunciando a chegada do trem e irri tando seus nervos.

Ao percorrer os olhos pela plataforma, Bella viu um homem, num terno cinza, encarando-a com expressão atrevida, por sobre a borda da Alexandria Gazette. Ela ergueu a cabeça e, com olhar firme, o fitou até que ele voltasse a ler o jornal.

O escândalo Swan tinha sido o assunto de Alexandria durante meses. Não se passava um único dia sem que alguém a apontasse ou a encarasse. Ela havia aprendido a viver com a mancha da família em vez de se encolher atrás de seus livros. Mas ainda existiam momentos em que sentia saudade dos dias em que ela e Jacob, seu noivo, estavam apaixonados e a irmã encontrava-se viva.

Kate mexeu-se na cesta, abriu os olhos, começando a choramingar. Bella pegou-a no colo e apanhou a mamadeira que estava no canto da cesta. Depois de aninhar a criança na curva do braço, encostou o bico em seus lábios, esperando que ela começasse a sugar a mistura de leite, água e melado. Quando o bebê relaxou e fechou os olhos, o odor de leite espelhou-se em volta. Carregar Kate estimulava a coragem de Bella e a lembrava do que era importante.

O chefe do trem desceu e colocou uma pequena escada de madeira diante da entrada de um dos vagões para passageiros.

Um futuro incerto aguardava por Bella e as preocupações avolumaram-se. O medo lhe dizia para fugir com Kate, mas lembrou-se de que já tinha fugido de todas as opções.

Deitou o bebê novamente na cesta, puxou o cobertorzinho até seu queixo e, pela décima vez, verificou a passagem de trem. Então, levantou-se, orgulhosa de que as pernas, em bora trémulas, ainda a sustentassem.

— Bella!

Um homem alto e esguio, vestindo um terno marrom e um elegante sobretudo, abria caminho entre as pessoas aglomeradas na plataforma. Os cabelos pretos, geralmente bem penteados para trás, caíam sobre os olhos pretos o que lhe dava um ar meio aflito enquanto examinava o grupo compacto. Bella foi dominada por um grande alívio e sentiu o co ração disparar.

— Jacob!

O dr. Jacob Black, o homem a quem ela havia prometido amar para sempre, aproximava-se depressa.

— Bella, graças ao bom Deus eu a encontrei a tempo. Um vento frio balançou-lhe a saia. Uma parte sua ansiava estender os braços e enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, porém, ela não se atreveu. Jacob, entretanto, a abraçou e pediu:

— Não vá embora.

Com as mãos crispadas ao longo do corpo, Bella temeu que sua resolução se esfacelasse.

— Jacob, por favor.

— Você não pensou que eu, de fato, a deixaria embarcar neste trem, não é?

— Depois de nossa última discussão...

— Eu errei ao ser tão intransigente com você. Fitou-a com expressão carinhosa. Encontrei uma solução para nosso problema. Conversei com o reverendo Thompson. Ele tem certeza de que pode encontrar um lar para Kate. Bella recuou.

— Um lar?

Ele afastou um caracol mogno de sua testa.

— Isso mesmo. Uma família para adotá-la. Não sei os detalhes, mas o reverendo me garantiu que, como a criança é saudável e ainda um bebê, ela não terá de ficar muito tempo num orfanato. Dois ou três meses no máximo.

— Mas Jacob...

Ele aconchegou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Não precisa me agradecer. Sei que trabalho imenso você vem tendo para cuidar da criança. Agora, deve estar muito aliviada.

— Aliviada? Mesmo aos ouvidos de Bella, sua voz soou áspera e brava. Jacob, você se esqueceu de que meus pais conversaram com o reverendo Thompson logo após a morte de Victória? Eu me recusei a deixá-los entregar Kate para adoção.

Ele escorregou as mãos para seus ombros.

— Isso foi num período de grande sofrimento. Seus pais tinham acabado de enterrar sua irmã. Você, além de triste, estava exausta. Precisava de alguma coisa para se agarrar.

— Já lhe disse mais de mil vezes que não vou abrir mão de Kate.

— Admiro sua coragem, Bella ele afirmou num tom meio exasperado. Mas chega de teimosia. Esse bebê não é problema seu.

Bella recuou mais um pouco.

— O nome desse bebê é Kate e minha irmã morreu ao dar à luz. Os avós de Kate não querem saber dela e o pai nunca se deu ao trabalho de reivindicá-la. Sou tudo que Kate tem. Não vou dá-la para ninguém ela declarou, dando ênfase ao nome da sobrinha todas as vezes que a pronunciara.

Ele passou os dedos por entre os cabelos.

— Pensei que você se mostraria mais razoável depois do tempo que lhe dei para refletir.

Ela ficou tensa como se Jacob a tivesse estapeado.

— Tempo para refletir?

— Por mais que eu explicasse, Bella, você não entendia como a vida pode ser cruel.

— Foi por isso que recusou me receber e não respondeu minhas cartas? Bella estremeceu de fúria. Incrível! Você me isolou a fim de me levar ao desespero.

— Eu tinha de lhe mostrar o quanto você precisava de mim, minha devoradora de livros. Você entende de literatura, de história e de arte. E tem sido maravilhosa com meus pacientes, mas está sempre muito alheia da realidade.

— Consegui sobreviver estes últimos meses sem sua ajuda, Jacob.

Ele inclinou-se e continuou em voz mais baixa:

— Vamos lá, Bella, reconheça. Você não está assim tão bem. Seus pais foram embora da cidade e nenhuma de suas amigas a receberá na casa delas. Você teve de se mudar para cômodos alugados e vender quase todos seus pertences.

— Não preciso de coisas.

— Será? Então, por que respondeu aquele anúncio de jornal que procurava uma noiva?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Numa de minhas cartas para você, expliquei que essa era a solução mais lógica.

Na verdade, ela havia respondido ao anúncio instigada pela raiva e convencida de que Jacob, ao ser informado, ficaria chocado e cederia. Porém, ele continuara afastado. Então, o sr. Cullen havia respondido sua carta e ela lhe escrito outra, esperando a rendição de Jacob. Mas ele mantivera-se firme.

Decidida a fazer o que fosse preciso para manter a segu rança de Kate, Bella havia escrito mais uma vez ao sr. Cullen.

— Eu a conheço bem demais, Bella. Você respondeu àque le anúncio para provocar minha raiva. Caso a faça se sentir melhor, saiba que fiquei furioso. Mas honestamente, não ima ginei que chegasse ao ponto de quase embarcar. Sorriu, bem humorado. Porém, chega. Já está na hora de você parar com esse seu joguinho.

Bella observou-lhe as feições atraentes que, um dia, lhe tinham sido tão queridas. Ele havia se tornado um estranho.

— Vou embarcar neste trem. O sorriso dele desapareceu.

— Você nunca desceu tanto a ponto de ser uma noiva encomendada pelo correio.

— Muitas mulheres o fazem ela respondeu, aliviada pela voz calma.

— Não mulheres como você, de criação esmerada, educação refinada e da sociedade.

— Do que me adianta isso se não tenho um níquel e não conto com ninguém para me ajudar?

Ele endireitou os ombros.

— Você tem a mim.

— Sob certas condições.

Ele apertou os lábios em sinal de frustração.

— Se você quer amor incondicional, Bella, arranje um cachorro. E não me diga que esse homem, que precisou pôr um anúncio em jornal para conseguir uma mulher, não alimenta expectativas.

— Ele quer filhos.

Jacob crispou as mãos como se lutasse para manter a compostura.

— Planejávamos ter os nossos um dia.

Durante dois anos, ela havia sonhado em conceber os filhos de Jacob. Desistir de tal aspiração fora a consequência mais dura da decisão de partir.

— Eu sei murmurou com suavidade.

— Ainda podemos. Basta que você desista desta criança.

— Não.

Ele praguejou e bateu com o punho cerrado na coxa.

— Você está destruindo nossos sonhos!

Bella queria muito que tudo fosse diferente, mas não era.

— Não abandonarei Kate.

Jacob lhe dirigiu um olhar incrédulo.

— Não me diga que esse homem, com quem você vai se casar, não se importa com o escândalo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Nem todos os homens se importam com o que os outros pensam!

O sujeito de terno cinza tinha abaixado um pouco o jornal e tentava ouvir o que eles falavam. Duas mulheres elegantes haviam parado de conversar e os observavam. Jacob praguejou e baixou mais a voz.

— Você não o ama.

O ar frio da manhã tinha enregelado Bella e a deixado agitada.

— O amor é um pobre substituto para a segurança, lição que aprendi muito bem nos últimos meses.

Ele tornou a praguejar.

— Você não foi feita para a vida agreste do Oeste, Bella. Está acostumada a coisas refinadas. Vai definhar e morrer naquela terra esquecida por Deus.

— Eu me adaptarei lá.

Jacob mudou o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Você nem sabe cozinhar.

— Aprenderei.

— Você nunca viu uma tina para lavar roupa. Vai ser um fracasso como mulher de fazendeiro.

O rosto de Bella avermelhou-se de raiva.

— Basta o que já ouvi de você.

O chefe do trem aproximou-se e perguntou:

— Madame, a senhora precisa de ajuda com a bagagem? Bella afastou-se de Jacob.

— Sim, senhor. Também tenho vários engradados e malões que estão com o carregador. Bem como os recibos de despacho.

O homem olhou por sobre o aro dos óculos.

— Muito bem, vou cuidar deles. Posso ver sua passagem?

— Claro.

Sua mão tremeu ao tirar o bilhete da valise e entregá-lo ao chefe do trem. Nesse instante, Kate começou a chorar.

— Saddler Creek, Colorado. Bem longe daqui. Uma cidadezinha sem importância. O que a leva para lá?

Ela hesitou e não foi capaz de olhar para Jacob quando respondeu..

— Vou encontrar meu futuro marido.

O chefe do trem balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação e carimbou a passagem.

— Posso dizer algo a respeito de seu noivo, ele já está cuidando bem da senhora.

Bella tirou Kate da cesta e a aconchegou junto ao peito. Ela aquietou-se e enrolou os dedinhos num dos seus.

— Não entendi o que o senhor quis dizer.

— Poltronas na primeira classe para a senhora e para o bebê. É um verdadeiro luxo contar com espaço extra numa viagem tão longa. O trem está completamente lotado. Devolveu-lhe a passagem, pegou a valise e a cesta de Kate. Vou pôr isso em sua poltrona. Boa viagem.

— Obrigada.

Só após o chefe do trem se afastar, ela olhou para Jacob.

— Tenho de embarcar agora.

— Você não está sendo razoável. Com o tempo...

— Não me sobrou tempo algum!

Sua voz ríspida e alta assustou a criança que recomeçou a chorar. Bella tentou acalmá-la, mas as próprias pernas fraquejavam. A raiva e o medo tinham esgotado sua energia. Estava tão cansada de lutar. Jacob rangeu os dentes.

— Você não compreende a posição em que me colocou. Minha clínica vem sofrendo desde que isto começou.

— A culpa não é minha.

— Victória é a responsável pela situação toda. Sua irmã sempre foi capaz de provocar confusões. Só ela seria capaz de engravidar poucos meses antes do casamento com outro homem.

Bella estremeceu.

— São necessárias duas pessoas para se fazer um bebê.

— Os homens podem ser perdoados por suas imprudências, mas as mulheres têm de se moldar por um comporta mento moral mais elevado, Bella.

Ela pensou como os pais concordariam com Jacob sobre esse ponto. Ao descobrir a gravidez de Victória, a tinham espancado e exigido saber quem era o pai da criança. Quando ela se recusara a responder, os pais a haviam mandado para o campo, na esperança de que ela desse à luz em segredo. Tinham contado a todos que ela fora a Nova York a fim de terminar o enxoval lá, onde as lojas ofereciam escolhas maiores e melhores. Imaginavam que, assim, protegeriam a própria reputação e o casamento iminente da filha. Porém, Victória havia morrido no parto e deixado um bebê faminto e chorão que ninguém queria, exceto Bella.

Charlie e Renée Swan tinham deixado a cidade dois dias após o funeral da filha. Afirmavam que a tristeza profunda os forçava a ir embora, mas Bella sabia tratar-se de vergonha.

Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver os olhos da criança, bem abertos, fixos nela. Notou-lhe o arfar da respiração e os lábios formando um biquinho. Tão confiante.

Jacob olhou para a criança.

— Se ao menos ela tivesse morrido com Victória, agora não teríamos tantos problemas.

Bella recuou.

— Repito, basta o que já ouvi de você.

Ao virar-se e começar a se afastar, ele a seguiu e, curvado sobre seu ombro, murmurou:

— Victoria tinha muitos amantes. Qualquer um poderia ser o pai da criança.

Bella imobilizou-se. Cautela tinha se tornado um reflexo aprimorado desde o nascimento de Kate.

— Isso não passa de mentira espalhada por línguas maldosas ela retrucou.

— Não é, não. Sua irmã não era a inocência que fingia ser. Seus pais pensavam que a mantinham com rédeas curtas, porém, ela era esperta e escapava sempre que podia.

Por um momento, Bella não conseguiu respirar.

— Você está enganado.

— Que bom se eu estivesse ele disse numa voz des consolada.

Havia algo nele, uma mudança repentina, um ar de culpa. Uma conscientização absoluta a atingiu. Sem saber como, inteirou-se da verdade.

— Você esteve com ela. Jacob baixou a cabeça.

— Estive. O tom angustiado atestava a honestidade. E já maldisse um milhão de vezes o dia em que ela me atraiu para sua cama.

Bella achava que não havia mais nada que Jacob pudesse fazer para magoá-la. Estava enganada. Por um instante, quase desmoronou, mas ignorou a dor terrível Mais tarde, lidaria com ela.

— Como você teve coragem?

— Foi num momento de desvario tolo. Não fui o primeiro para Victoria e ela mostrava-se bem animada.

Bella controlou a vontade imperiosa de chorar

— Você é o pai de Kate?

— Não. Talvez. Não sei. Ele apertou-lhe o braço. Por favor, Bella, você tem de compreender. Tenho de proteger minha reputação. Se a criança crescer parecida comigo, será minha ruína. Minha clínica médica, meus pacientes nao tolerariam meu passo em falso. Você precisa entender agora por que a criança não pode ficar em Alexandria.

— Eu entendo ela respondeu. Jacob respirou aliviado.

— Nesse caso, você pode me perdoar. E nós voltaremos ao ponto em que nos separamos. Abraçou-a, mas não percebeu como seu corpo estava rígido. Senti tanta falta sua de sua ajuda para cuidar de meus pacientes.

— Adeus, Jacob.

Ele a fitou com expressão confusa.

— Mas pensei...

Ela soltou-se do abraço.

— Você pensou errado.

A raiva endureceu as feições dele.

— Você é uma grande tola. Nada lhe faltaria caso viesse a se casar comigo.

— Exceto dignidade e respeito.

— Eles não lhe servirão de consolo quando estiver se matando para sobreviver numa fazenda perdida lá no fim do mundo.

O chefe do trem, com a mão ao lado da boca, gritou:

— Passageiros, embarcar!

Bella virou as costas para Jacob, dirigiu-se à entrada do trem e subiu os quatro degraus estreitos. Seus pés pareciam feitos de chumbo e foi preciso recorrer até a última reserva de coragem para embarcar. Enquanto percorria o vagão da segunda classe, apinhado de gente, lágrimas toldavam-lhe a visão. Esforçava-se para não tropeçar na bainha da saia ao mesmo tempo em que segurava Kate com firmeza. Passageiros apertavam-se nos assentos, às vezes três em um só, o ar estava abafado e recendia a cheiro de charuto barato e de comida rançosa. Um fazendeiro, com os pés apoiados no braço do banco da frente, olhou-a com curiosidade. Uma mulher, vestida de preto, sentava-se entre quatro crianças cujos narizes escorriam.

Grata por haver atravessado o vagão, Bella passou para o da primeira classe. Este era do mesmo tamanho do outro, mas tinha a metade dos passageiros. O ar estava mais leve, o carpete do soalho era macio e cortinas de tecido excelente cobriam as janelinhas. Ela logo encontrou sua poltrona e a cesta de Kate que o chefe do trem havia colocado na do lado.

Sentiu um grande alívio ao acomodar a criança na cesta. Kate bocejou, esticou os bracinhos e gorgolejou completamente alheia às imensas mudanças na vida de ambas.

Bella sentou-se e ficou surpresa com a maciez confortável da poltrona. Olhou pela janelinha e viu Jacob na plataforma, com o queixo esticado no ar. Ele a fitou pela última vez antes de desaparecer entre as pessoas que acenavam para os viajantes.

Bella respirou fundo na esperança de estabilizar o estado emocional. Num gesto possessivo, pôs a mão na cesta de Kate. O barulho de vozes enchia o vagão. Duas fileiras à frente, um casal jovem, com as cabeças juntas, conversavam baixinho. Cinco mais adiante, uma senhora ria com os três filhos. Do outro lado do corredor, dois homens discutiam o preço da arroba de carne.

Em meio a esse barulho animado, Bella sentia uma gran de solidão. O futuro incerto lançava uma sombra sobre sua vida. A criação de Kate pesava unicamente em seus ombros, uma responsabilidade assustadora. Tocou-lhe o rostinho e forçou-se a sorrir.

— Eu te amo, Kate. Não importa o que ele disse, você é minha filha agora e nada jamais mudará isto.

Kate soprou uma bolha de saliva e sorriu. Bella enfiou a mão na valise e tirou a carta de Edward Cullen. Ao olhar para a caligrafia firme, um sem-fim de indagações a atacou como uma alcateia de lobos famintos.

Apesar das palavras corajosas para Jacob, ela sabia muito pouco a respeito de Edward Cullen, com quem não havia sido muito honesta. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Fora sincera em quase todos os pontos e tinha faltado com a verdade apenas uma vez. Ou duas.

Ao olhar pela janelinha, viu armazéns e outros estabelecimentos comerciais começarem a ser substituídos por residências. Depois, por casebres e, finalmente, pelo campo.

Dobrou a carta e, dessa vez, guardou-a na bolsa. Tentou acalmar os nervos e se concentrar no balançar rítmico do trem.

Na verdade, ela havia mentido para o sr. Cullen. Contara a ele que era viúva e tinha uma filhínha para criar. Temera que ele a rejeitasse caso soubesse por que ela precisava se casar.

Agora, pedia a Deus que, quando se encontrassem face a face e ela explicasse a situação verdadeira, ele a compreendesse e perdoasse.

Eleazar Bingham, agente do telegrafo de Saddler Creek, olhou para Edward Cullen por cima do aro dos óculos. Os ombros largos e a estatura alta de Cullen faziam o pequeno escritório parecer menor.

Durante os sete anos que o conhecia, Eleazar sempre tinha sido bem tratado pelo sr. Cullen. Porém, cada vez que encontrava o fazendeiro forte e musculoso, sentia um pavor dos diabos.

Cullen tinha trabalhado muito, formado uma fazenda de pecuária lucrativa e levava uma vida pacífica desde que havia se mudado para Saddler Creek. Mas a expressão dos olhos verdes dele dava a impressão de perfurar as pessoas com quem conversava. Ele as fazia sentir como se estivessem na mira de uma espingarda. A cicatriz irregular, acima do canto do olho esquerdo ao da boca, Iembravam a todos o passado violento dele de caçador de recompensas oferecidas pela cabeça de criminosos. Uns diziam que ele havia matado umas dez pessoas, outros afirmavam que o número chegava perto de cem. Ninguém sabia ao certo e ninguém se atrevia a perguntar.

— Precisa mandar um telegrama hoje? Eleazar indagou, sentindo-se orgulhoso pela firmeza da voz.

Edward preencheu o formulário e entregou-o.

— Isto aqui.

Os cabelos bronzes dele, que quase alcançavam os om bros, acentuavam a firmeza do queixo, escurecido pela barba por fazer. O casaco para cavalgar estava desabotoado e deixava ver a calça de brim que modelava as pernas musculosas e a cintura estreita.

Eleazar ofereceu um sorriso amarelo e olhou para a nota, lendo-a depressa.

— O senhor vai mandar um telegrama chamando o juiz?

— Exatamente.

A curiosidade do telegrafista foi maior do que o medo dele. Edward Cullen não era homem de apelar para a lei a não ser que tivesse sérios problemas.

— O senhor se importa de eu perguntar para que quer o juiz?

— Para um casamento.

— Quem vai se casar?

— Eu.

Eleazar teve de se controlar para não dar um pulo para trás.

— Com quem? indagou, incrédulo.

As poucas moças solteiras, que moravam num raio de cinquenta milhas tinham sido avisadas pelas mães para se manterem longe de Edward Cullen.

— Quer dizer, se o senhor não se importa de contar. Edward o observou por um instante e, depois, deu de ombros.

— Com Isabella Swan.

— Ela não é das redondezas.

— De Virgínia.

— O senhor está planejando uma grande cerimônia?

— Não. Edward tirou vinte e cinco centavos do bolso e os entregou a Eleazar. Providencie para que o telegrama seja mandado imediatamente. Quero que o juiz esteja aqui na próxima sexta-feira.

— Sim, senhor.

Sem nem mais uma palavra, Edward foi embora, as esporas retinindo.

Pela grade do guichê, Eleazar observou o fazendeiro caminhar pela rua. As pessoas com quem cruzava, natural mente lhe davam passagem. Umas poucas trocaram olhares e cochicharam quando ele soltou as rédeas do cavalo da grade e montou.

Eleazar tornou a olhar para nota e, num tom meio alarmado, murmurou:

— Imagino se a tal Isabella Swan sabe bem com quem vai se casar.

* * *

_Gostaram? Jacob safado, não quis a filha, traiu a noiva no caso a Bella, com a propria irmã dela, a irmã ficou gravida do noivo dela, e agora ela tem que cuidar da filha da irmã com o noivo... e para piorar casar com o Edward... Não que se casar com o Edward seja sacrificio, o homem quente... E esse Edward aqui gente é demais... Vocês vão gostar dele... e da Bella também... Então até Sexta... Bom Final de Semana... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Hoje vamos ter um casamento muito louco pela frente... Um juiz bebado kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Edward Cullen, se seu não o conhecesse como a palma de minha mão, apostaria que não está nervoso. Você disfarça muito bem.

O comentário bem humorado foi de Emmett Davis, o capataz e o melhor amigo de Edward desde a condução da primeira boiada, sete anos atrás. Edward dirigiu um olhar furioso para o homem baixo, com barba densa, eriçada e grisalha.

— Estou irritado.

Na verdade, ele. não podia se lembrar da última vez, nos anos recentes, em que se sentira tão tenso. Mas de jeito nenhum admitiria isso, nem mesmo para Emm. Os olhos castanhos do capataz brilharam com o riso que tentava conter.

— Eu o conheço há bastante tempo, rapaz. Quando cerra os punhos, com vontade de esmurrar a parede, é sinal de que está nervoso.

Edward encostou-se no batente da porta do bar e forçou os músculos a relaxar. Mal ouvia a música animada do piano ou sentia a fumaça que vinham lá de dentro.

— Você não tem nada com que se preocupar, meu velho? Sem se impressionar com a expressão severa do patrão, Emm riu.

— Acho bom relaxar. Volta e meia, a diligência atrasa.

— Eu sei.

— E você não é o primeiro homem a se casar.

— De fato, não Edward concordou, flexionando as mãos enluvadas.

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a moça chegará.

— Tenho certeza.

Edward percorreu o olhar pela rua principal, sem calçamento, de Saddler Creek e pela estranha coleção de casas de madeira, quase todas construídas recentemente. A cidade não era mais tão pacata e dependente de meia dúzia de pecuaristas da redondeza. A população aumentava a cada novo dia. Como o preço da carne estivesse alto, muitos homens pensavam em se mudar para o Colorado a fim de en riquecer depressa. Apenas no último ano, a cidade tinha ganho uma loja de ferragens, um pequeno escritório imobiliário, um hotel e uma ferraria que ficava aberta o dia inteiro. O bar e o armazém, os dois estabelecimentos mais antigos da cidade, tinham passado a gozar de um movimento bem maior. Um novo prédio para a escola estava sendo construído e deveria ser inaugurado na primavera.

Rangendo, carroções percorriam a Main Street, cujas calçadas de madeira haviam ficado prontas pouco tempo atrás. Vaqueiros e umas poucas mulheres, com vestidos de algodão, caminhavam por elas. O número crescente de mulheres co meçava a tornar Saddler Creek mais civilizada, transformando a antiga cidade agreste num bom lugar para se criar uma família.

Ao refletir sobre isso, Edward franziu a testa e olhou para o interior enfumaçado do bar, onde estava o juiz de paz, Cyrus Tompkins, que viera oficializar seu casamento. Ele sentava-se a uma das mesas, na companhia de três vaqueiros, com uma garrafa de uísque e uma pilha de fichas ver melhas e azuis de pôquer ao lado. O olhar de Emm seguiu o de Edward até o juiz.

— Ele ainda consegue segurar as cartas. Portanto, você ainda pode contar com umas duas horas até que ele perca a consciência.

Edward lamentava a falta de um pastor na cidade que pudesse realizar a cerimônia. As mulheres preferiam tal formalidade. Mas, no seu caso...

— O nariz dele mais parece um tomate de tão vermelho. O juiz Tompkins bateu com a mão na mesa e pediu mais uma garrafa de uísque.

Edward rangeu os dentes. Esperar nunca havia sido seu forte. Tinha a sensação de que explodiria a qualquer momento.

— Se a diligência não chegar com minha noiva antes de Tompkins perder os sentidos, vou ter de passar a noite na cidade. Não posso perder mais uma manhã de trabalho.

— Você já foi forçado a perder muitos dias antes. Está aborrecido porque, pelo menos desta vez, não se encontra no comando da situação Emm afirmou.

Em parte, o capataz estava certo. Porém, o que mais aborrecia Edward do que esperar era a sensação inquietante e incômoda na boca do estômago. Sensação, aliás, que o atormentava desde o dia em que tinha escrito a Isabella Swan, pedindo-a em casamento. Não era comum ele se sentir tão fora de foco. Achava bem mais fácil enfrentar bandidos, secas e tempestades do que encomendar uma noiva.

Emm bateu a mão de dedos nodosos no ombro firme de Edward.

— Já disse, relaxe. Você está mais tenso do que uma corda enrolada numa novilha presa num lamaçal.

Edward forçou um sorriso.

— Tão logo eu esteja casado, voltarei ao normal e para minha velha rotina. Então, tudo ficará bem.

Emm cofiou a barba.

— Sei lá. Uma esposa tem muito jeito para mudar as coisas. Nem sempre ela se mostra tão maleável quanto o marido quer.

— A minha será. Emm riu.

— Você acha?

— Sem sombra de dúvida. Isabella Swan sabe e compreende que nosso casamento é um tipo de acordo. Ela e a filha terão um lar seguro e bom e eu, filhos.

— Bem, desde que você tenha explicado cuidadosamente seus planos, imagino que sua esposa se mostre maleável. Emm comentou com uma risadinha.

Esposa. Até então, tal palavra jamais tivera qualquer significado para Edward Cullen e, agora, soava de maneira estranha aos ouvidos dele. Também nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça arranjar uma até a primavera anterior, quando cavalgava pela propriedade.

A Fazenda Crossfire esticava-se por cinquenta milhas Cheio de orgulho, naquele dia de abril, ele havia deixado o olhar correr pela ondulação das colinas, até a sede, lembrando-se de como tinha construído cada canto com as próprias mãos. Havia vencido toda e qualquer dificuldade como a intempérie, ladrões de gado e, muitas vezes, derramado o próprio sangue para transformar a região agreste em terra produtiva. De acordo com a lei, isso a tornava sua realmente. Mas, enquanto o vento fustigava as colinas, uma profunda solidão o tinha inundado. Apesar de tanto trabalho difícil, não havia ninguém com quem compartilhar o sucesso. Naturalmente podia contar com Emm e com outros empregados leais e honestos, porém, não havia filhos a quem ensinar a cavalgar, a laçar novilhos e, muito menos, para encher a casa grande e confortável que estava construindo. De repente, não lhe parecera certo que um homem, com quase trinta e seis anos de idade, não tivesse filhos.

Foi naquele momento, que ele havia decidido pôr anúncios em jornais, procurando uma esposa que lhe desse filhos. E ele não poderia, claro, iniciar as gerações futuras antes da chegada da noiva.

Edward tirou o relógio de ouro do bolso, adquirido de segunda mão em Denver, no mês anterior. Gostava do aspecto usado do relógio. Ele dava a impressão de haver sido passado de pai para filho e imaginava o dele usando o relógio com o máximo cuidado e orgulho. Duas e quinze. A diligência já estava quatro horas atrasada. Quando ela chegaria? Edward fechou o relógio e tornou a olhar para o interior do bar.

— Aquele juiz desgraçado não vai resistir se não tomar uma xícara de café bem forte.

Emm deu de ombros.

— Pode ser que um tanto de café ajude.

— Na verdade, ele precisa parar de beber.

Edward enfiou o relógio no bolso e, seguido por Emm, entrou no bar, indo diretamente para a mesa do juiz. O chão estava pegajoso com bebida derramada. Ao ver Tompkins levantar o copo a fim de beber, tirou-o da mão dele.

— Chega por hoje, juiz. Quero que ainda esteja sóbrio quando minha noiva chegar.

Tompkins fitou Edward com os olhos injetados de sangue. Ele havia tirado as barbatanas do colarinho engomado e desabotoado o paletó, deixando exposta a barriga imensa que extravasava por cima do cinto.

— Ora, deixe disto. Desde quando o senhor se incomoda que alguém tome um gole ou dois?

— O problema não é um ou dois, mas sim dez ou doze declarou Edward que já tinha tomado dois.

— Posso fazer um casamento com os olhos fechados. As palavras estão todas em segurança aqui dentro explicou o juiz, batendo com o dedo gorducho na testa.

Edward o forçou a ficar em pé.

— Se o senhor perder a consciência, de nada adiantará o que guarda aí na cabeça. Vamos lá para fora a fim de respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

O juiz espichou o lábio inferior para fora.

— Logo agora, sr. Cullen, que estou ganhando?

— Uma boa hora para parar Edward respondeu.

O vaqueiro grisalho, sentado à direita de Tompkins, encarou Edward com expressão beligerante.

— Moço, o juiz mostrou vontade de ficar e eu pretendo pegar de volta uma parte do dinheiro que ele ganhou de mim.

Edward dirigiu um olhar feroz para o homem.

— Em uma outra ocasião disse ao escorregar a mão para o coldre com a pistola.

O vaqueiro olhou primeiro para as notas amassadas de dinheiro, diante do lugar do juiz, e, depois, para a mão de Edward como se avaliasse os prós e os contras de uma briga. Passou-se um momento de tensão antes de ele se levantar e resmungar para os parceiros que o observavam:

— Não estou disposto a liquidar Cullen hoje.

— Ou melhor, não está disposto a morrer hoje, não é? aparteou Emm.

O vaqueiro tornou a resmungar, mas dessa vez, ninguém entendeu. Pisando duro, foi embora do bar. Ao ser levado para fora, o juiz foi atacado por soluços. Entre dois deles, perguntou:

— Sr. Cullen, como consegue meter um medo dos diabos nas pessoas? Qual é seu segredo?

— Não posso revelar Edward respondeu, mas esqueceu a questão no mesmo instante, pois a diligência apontava no fim da rua.

Embora coberto de lama, o veículo parecia estar em bom estado, exceto uma das rodas de trás à qual faltavam alguns raios, Cullum Belford, um escocês de cabelos claros, sentava-se na boleia como o fazia havia cinco anos. O sujeito parecia cansado e soltou um suspiro de alívio quando puxou as rédeas e parou a diligência.

— Finalmente sua noiva chegou Emm disse às costas do juiz cambaleante.

— Ainda bem. Um nó, já bem conhecido, formou-se na boca do estômago de Edward. Fique aqui e tome conta de Tompkins.

— E perder o primeiro encontro com sua noiva? De jeito nenhum! Nós vamos com você.

Edward lançou um olhar furioso para o capataz, mas não discutiu. Com passadas longas e firmes, rumou para a diligência. As esporas retiniam levemente na terra e o casaco para cavalgar, desabotoado, agitava-se com o vento e a cadência dos passos.

Quando alcançou o veículo e parou, passou a mão pelo queixo escurecido pela barba por fazer. Lamentou não ter usado o tempo perdido com a espera para ir ao barbeiro. Mesmo nas raras ocasiões em que caprichava na aparência, não conseguia atrair muitos olhares femininos. Descalçou as velhas luvas de couro e suspirou. Satisfatória ou não, nada poderia ser feito, a essa altura, em relação à aparência dele. A futura mulher que começasse a se acostumar logo com ela.

Emm juntou-se a Edward, seguido por Tompkins a quem encostou no lado da diligência. Então, deu as boas-vindas a Cullen. O cocheiro acenou para ele e Edward enquanto dizia:

— Pensei que não conseguisse chegar hoje.

— Eu já começava a duvidar que aparecessem. Você teve algum problema? Edward indagou.

— Uma roda quebrou perto de Singingwoods. Gastei boa parte da manhã para consertar a desgraçada.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Não. Fora a roda, a viagem não poderia ter sido melhor.

— Otimo.

Edward não se importaria se Cullum houvesse enfrentado outros contratempos e quisesse contá-los, pois a conversa com o cocheiro acalmavalhe os nervos. Contudo, como não restasse mais nada para ouvir, concentrou a atenção na portinhola da diligência. Já ia abri-la quando uma mulher jovem, com um chapéu verde, pôs a cabeça para fora da janelinha.

Seu olhar prendeu-se ao dele por um segundo antes de percorrer o grupo de pessoas logo atrás, como se procurasse alguém.

Era a coisinha mais linda que ele já vira. A luz do sol refletia em seus cabelos avermelhados, levando-o a imaginar se não seriam de rubis. A pele alva lembrava a delicadeza da porcelana. Os lábios tinham a tonalidade mais fascinante do rosa. Os olhos azuis exibiam a beleza do céu num dia claro de inverno.

Edward ouviu Emm inalar o ar ruidosamente. Ou teria sido ele mesmo? O capataz cutucou-o nas costelas.

— Ela não pode ser sua noiva. É bonita demais.

Um grande desapontamento dominou Edward. Porém, mais do que depressa, ele afastou o sentimento. Naturalmente era ela. Quase nunca mulheres desconhecidas apareciam em Saddler Creek. Tocou a aba do chapéu enquanto indagava:

— Sra. Swan?

Seu olhar interrompeu a busca e voltou a focalizar-se nele. Um lampejo de medo perpassou pelos olhos azuis ao mesmo tempo em que ela se encolhia um pouco.

— Sou, sim ela respondeu com um leve tremor na voz. Diabo, ela dava a impressão de ser tão jovem e frágil.

Edward mal podia acreditar que já fosse viúva e tivesse uma filha para criar. Sua juventude o lembrava mais uma vez de que ele logo faria trinta e seis anos.

— Sou Edward Cullen.

Seu rosto empalideceu e os lábios se entreabriram en quanto ela balançava a cabeça num gesto de compreensão.

Por um momento, Edward imaginou se não deveria ter escolhido a mulher de Míssourí, a que tinha três filhos e vários anos de experiência com o trabalho em fazendas, mas descartou a idéia. Gostava da aparência de Isabella Swan. Aliás, gostava muitíssimo.

Emm empurrou-o para a frente.

— Não deixe que ele a assuste, madame. Sei que Edward não causa boa impressão quando se olha para ele pela primeira vez. Mas caso se dê ao trabalho de se arrumar um pouco, melhora bastante.

Rugas de preocupação formaram-se em sua testa, marcando-lhe a pele perfeita.

— Sei ela murmurou.

— Pare de falar bobagem Emm, Edward o advertir enquanto punha a mão no trinco e ela sumia da janelinha.

Ao abrir a portinhola, ele a viu sentada de lado no banco, mexendo numa cesta. O bebê choramingou. Ela tentou levantar a cesta no espaço exíguo da diligência. Instintivamente, Edward estendeu as mãos.

— Deixe que eu a ajude, madame.

Fitaram-se e, por um instante, ela hesitou. Em vez de se sentir ofendido, Edward valorizou sua cautela. Uma boa mãe cuidava de seus pequeninos e ele queria que a de seus filhos fosse assim precavida.

— Prometo tomar o máximo cuidado ele disse.

Ela o observou mais um pouco e, então, entregou-lhe a cesta,

— Obrigada.

Sua voz era suave, bem modulada e clara. Edward pegou as alças da cesta e olhou para o bebê. Ele estava enrolado num cobertor cor-de-rosa e chupava o polegar. Seus olhos bem abertos e tão azuis quanto os da mãe, o fitavam sem o menor temor. O instinto de proteção o inundou. Não era filha dele, o que não o impediria de ser um bom pai para ela.

— Suponho que seja melhor eu me acostumar a cuidar de crianças, pois pretendo encher a casa com filhos.

A sra. Swan enrubesceu.

— Sim, senhor.

O bebê gorgolejou e Emm espiou dentro da cesta.

— É menina, não é?

— Sim, senhor. O nome dela é Kate a sra. Swan informou em tom de orgulho.

Emm balançou a cabeça cabeluda.

— Ainda bem. Nada mais triste do que um menino bonitinho. Acaba apanhando muito dos companheiros.

A sra. Swan sorriu. As rugas de preocupação desapareceram da testa.

— Obrigada. Concordo, senhor...

— Nada de senhor na frente de meu nome. Todo mundo só me trata por Emm.

— Emm ela repetiu.

Com a cesta em uma das mãos, Edward ofereceu a outra para a sra. Swan. Ela hesitou um segundo antes de aceitá-la, mas o fez com firmeza.

Ao tentar descer da diligência, Bella atrapalhou-se com a longa capa preta e teve de firmar-se no ombro do sr. Cullen para não perder o equilíbrio. Ele passou o braço por sua cintura fina e, com a máxima facilidade, a carregou para o chão.

Ela era tão leve como uma pluma, por isso, Edward surpreendeu-se ao sentir, quando a colocava na rua poeirenta, a forma perfeita e cheia de seus seios.

— Imagino que uma rajada forte do vento de inverno a derrube ele comentou numa voz um tanto áspera, o que lamentou.

— Sou mais resistente do que aparento.

Ela estava nervosa, Edward percebeu por suas faces vermelhas e pela maneira de morder o lábio inferior. Mas esforçava-se para esconder o medo. Era corajosa, ele reconheceu.

O juiz tocou a aba do chapéu e desencostou-se da diligência. Recendia a uísque. Numa voz pastosa, apresentou-se:

— Peter Tompkins. E hoje vou ter o prazer de casá-la com o sr. Edward Cullen.

— Hoje?! ela murmurou. Porém, ergueu os ombros e disse com voz firme. Calculei que esperaríamos uns dias a fim de nos conhecermos melhor para, então trocarmos nossas promessas. Edward segurou-a pelo cotovelo.

— Como assim? tenho trabaIho na fazenda, não posso desperdiçar tempo. Alem do mais, quanto mais cedo nos casarmos, mais depressa a vida entrará num ritmo normal

Ela olhou para a cesta do bebê enquanto as rugas de preocupação voltavam a marcar sua testa. Edward temeu que ela se recusasse e foi com alívio que a ouviu dizer.

— Está bem.

Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao hotel

— Acho que o vestíbulo é um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Emm, ajude o juiz a atravessar a rua.

— Tudo bem, patrão.

Com a cesta do bebê em uma das mãos e o cotovelo da noiva na outra, Edward tomou a direção do hotel. A saia da sra. Swan farfalhava alto enquanto ela tentava acompanhar os passos apressados dele. Quando se deu conta ele passou a andar mais devagar.

Edward jamais prestava muita atenção ao que as pessoas diziam ou faziam, mas notou como muitas delas, especialmente os homens, paravam a fim de observar a sra. Swan. Provavelmente ela era a mulher mais refinada que já havia aparecido em Saddler Creek. Um verdadeiro peixe fora d´agua. Ela caminhava com a cabeça e os ombros erguidos não de maneira petulante ou orgulhosa, mas com a atitude típica de uma pessoa educada sob os benefícios do dinheiro. Ansioso para se casar logo, ele não estava disposto a parar e trocar palavras com os conhecidos. O bebê choramingou e o juiz estava meio esverdeado em volta da boca, mas graças a um golpe de sorte, nada atrapalhou a travessia da rua depois de uns dois ou três minutos, entravam no hotel

O lugar não exibia o mínimo luxo, mas primava pela limpeza e gozava da fama de oferecer excelente comida. O assoalho era de madeira encerada e havia um confortável sofá no centro do vestíbulo.

Amun Avery, um homem de cabelos ralos e rosto avermelhado, era o encarregado da administração do hotel. No momento, encontrava-se atrás do balcão de recepção, tentando atender vários homens e mulheres que queriam quartos ou informações. Mas ao ver Edward entrar, apressou-se em ir recebê-lo.

— Não se preocupe comigo, sr. Avery. Só quero permissão para usar um canto do vestíbulo para uma cerimônia rápida de casamento Edward avisou.

O funcionário arqueou as sobrancelhas numa expressão de surpresa.

— Casamento?! Quem vai se casar?

— Eu.

O sr. Avery estava boquiaberto e as pessoas em volta emudeceram. Homens e mulheres cravaram olhares curiosos em Bella, depois em Edward e nela outra vez. Várias mulheres sacudiram a cabeça e um homem resmungou qualquer coisa sobre o fato de pessoas ricas poderem comprar quase tudo.

Sem conseguir disfarçar o espanto, o sr. Avery olhou por cima do aro dos óculos.

— Pois não, sr. Cullen.

Edward pôs a cesta com o bebê no canto mais afastado do sofá, tirou o casaco; e olhou para a sra. Swan enquanto dizia:

— Emm preparou um ótimo almoço para nós. Comeremos no caminho de volta para a fazenda.

— Não vamos passar a noite na cidade? ela indagou em voz de pânico.

Edward não queria que ela se preocupasse, mas não sabia usar palavras bonitas e nem tinha muito tato.

— Trabalho demais e não posso perder tempo.

A criança chorou alto e a sra. Swan a pegou no colo. Ao receber a atenção desejada, ela aquietou-se.

A mãe gastou um tempo desnecessário para ajeitar-lhe o casaquinho de tricô, Edward notou. Provavelmente remoia o novo motivo de preocupação. Quando finalmente falou, ele respirou, aliviado.

— Está bem.

Em seguida, ela beijou a testa da criança e a pôs de volta na cesta. Sorriu-lhe com tanta meiguice que Edward comoveu-se. E mais ainda ao ver a criança também sorrir.

Ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava palavras carinhosas para Kate, ela abriu o fecho dourado da capa, tirou-a primeiro e, depois, o chapéu, colocando ambos numa cadeira ao lado. Então, tornou a pegar o bebê.

Edward inalou o ar vagarosamente enquanto admirava a beleza de seus seios, a cintura estreita e o arredondado dos quadris. O elegante vestido verde de viagem delineava suas curvas com perfeição. Fazia muito tempo, desde a última vez, que um corpo de mulher o atraía dessa forma.

— Juiz, vamos tratar logo da cerimônia ele disse em tom enérgico.

Tompkins, ainda soluçando, tirou uma pequena e velha Bíblia do bolso.

— Prezados amigos...

As pessoas, que estavam no vestíbulo, formaram um se micírculo a uma certa distância. Embora em silêncio, pas saram a observar a cena sem o menor constrangimento. O juiz abafou um soluço com a mão.

— Desculpem.

A sra. Swan colocou-se perto de Edward, mas tomando cuidado para não tocá-lo. Sua cabeça mal alcançava a altura do ombro dele e o leve perfume de água de rosa o envolveu. Ele sentiu-se tenso. Não via a hora de a cerimônia terminar.

— Vamos lá, juiz, prossiga.

Tompkins, com apenas um olho aberto, como se não con seguisse focalizar os noivos, balançava o corpo para frente e para trás.

— Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para unir este homem e esta mulher pelos laços do matrimônio. Fez uma pausa. Será que alguém pode providenciar algo para eu beber? Minha garganta está muito seca.

A sra. Swan apoiou o bebê num dos quadris.

— Kate precisa tomar uma mamadeira. Sua fome está aumentando e a última lata de leite, que eu trouxe, acabou.

Edward fez um sinal com a mão para o funcionário do hotel.

— Sr. Avery, mande alguém ir buscar uma lata de leite lá no armazém.

O homem, que também os observava, respondeu depressa:

— Pois não, sr. Cullen.

O juiz tossiu para chamar atenção.

— Eu estava pensando em alguma coisa mais forte do que leite.

— O senhor pode esperar Edward avisou.

— Mas o bebê vai matar a fome. E minha sede? o juiz reclamou.

— Termine a cerimônia Edward o advertiu.

— A senhora... Tompkins fez nova pausa, franziu a testa e fitou a sra. Swan. Desculpe, mas não consigo lembrar seu nome.

— Isabella Marie Swan. O juiz piscou.

— Ah, é mesmo. Isabella Marie Swan, a senhora aceita Edward Cullen como seu legítimo esposo?

— Sim ela respondeu sem titubear.

Edward soltou a respiração que havia prendido. Achava di fícil acreditar que estivesse prestes a ter uma esposa.

— Edward Cullen, o senhor aceita... ahn... a aceita como sua legítima esposa?

— Aceito.

— Então, pelo poder concedido a mim pelo Estado do Colorado, eu os declaro marido e mulher. O senhor pode beijar a noiva disse o juiz, terminando a mais rápida cerimônia de casamento de que se tinha notícia.

Sem a mínima vontade de beijá-la diante dos olhares curiosos, Edward virou-se para a sra. Swan. Sua mulher o fitou com expressão aflita como se fosse uma jovenzinha virgem, recém-saída dos bancos escolares, o que naturalmente não era. Tratava-se de uma viúva com a fílhinha nos braços. Isso provava que ela não ignorava o que se passava entre um casal na cama. Como ansiasse toca-la, maldisse a falta de privacidade. Não aguentaria esperar até chegar em casa. O juiz limpou a garganta.

— Posso tomar minha bebida agora?

Edward fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça enquanto per corria o olhar pelo vestíbulo. Procurava um canto discreto onde pudesse beijar a mulher.

— Diga a Barney, lá do bar, que pagarei sua conta desta noite.

Amun Tompkins sorriu, revelando uma fileira de dentes amarelados.

— Muito obrigado, sr. Cullen. Pôs o chapéu e tocou a aba. Felicidades, sra. Cullen.

Edward não prestou atenção ao juiz, que já se dirigia à porta. Sentia-se tão bem como quando terminava a condução de uma boiada, vendida pelo preço máximo.

— Sra. Cullen, daqui a pouco, vamos pegar o caminho para casa. Acredito que, se começarmos esta noite, teremos um bebê no verão.

* * *

_Gostaram? Esse Edward é meio tarado em? kkkk... Mas eu tenho certeza que esse bebê vai demorar pra chegar... Esse casamento foi o mais louco que já vi... Jesus!_

_Então Amores até Sabado... Bom final de semana... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus Amores... Final de semana corrido... Ufa! E como vão vocês? Espero que bem... Hoje nos vamos conhecer Maggie, Alice e Jasper... E quem sabe não rola uns beijinhos entre Edward e Bella? Boa leiutra... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella imobilizou-se. Havia imaginado que contaria com algum tempo para conhecer o marido antes de compartilharem a cama. E também para revelar a verdade.

Uma onda de pânico a dominou quando o olhar perscrutador de Edward prendeu o seu. A expressão dele, firme e direta como a de um caçador, apreendia cada detalhe seu. Desde o momento em que haviam se encontrado, ela se sentia completamente aturdida. Ele a fitava com um misto de surpresa e desejo nu que a deixava com os sentidos atentos.

— Pronta para ir para casa, sra. Cullen? ele indagou com uma ponta de orgulho na voz e ao segurar seu braço.

Sra. Cullen. Seu novo nome soava de maneira estranha e irrevogável. Bella tinha consciência das pessoas em volta que os observavam com curiosidade, espanto e como se estivessem se divertindo muito.

— Eu... ah, sim.

— Por que empalideceu?

— Eu me sinto um tanto confusa. Tudo está acontecendo muito depressa.

— Não costumo perder tempo. Nunca deixo para amanhã o que posso fazer hoje.

As pernas de Bella fraquejaram e ela teria caído se Edward não a amparasse. Ele não era um homem atraente, mas irradiava uma energia que a assustava e excitava ao mesmo tempo. Nem de longe lembrava os homens que havia conhecido e o instinto lhe dizia que ele vivia de acordo com o próprio código, um conjunto de regras particulares.

— Já trouxe o leite o sr. Avery avisou.

Grata pela interrupção, Bella dirigiu-lhe um largo sorriso.

— Muito obrigada.

O homem enrubesceu e baixou a cabeça.

— De nada. Não foi trabalho algum. Quando disse a minha mulher que era para o bebê, ela se adiantou e misturou água e melado ao leite. Espero que esteja certo.

— Ah, excelente disse Bella.

— Vou deixar a panelinha nesta mesa.

— Mais uma vez, muito obrigada, sr. Avery,

Num gesto acanhado, ele ajeitou os cabelos do lado da cabeça sobre a calvície no topo.

— Os senhores vão precisar de um quarto para esta noite? ele indagou.

— Não. Vamos voltar logo para a fazenda, o sr. Cullen respondeu. Olhou para as pessoas que continuavam a observá-los e franziu a testa. Tenho muito que fazer e não posso gastar meu tempo aqui.

Como não conhecesse o marido e completamente oprimida pelas preocupações, Bella só conseguiu concordar com um gesto de cabeça,

— Bem, caso mudem de idéia, não façam cerimônia. O quarto seis está sempre a sua disposição, sr. Cullen,

O sr. Avery dirigiu um olhar de simpatia para Bella como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Em vez disso, voltou para trás do balcão de recepção. Kate começou a chorar.

— O senhor me dá licença? O bebê está com fome avisou Bella.

Edward soltou seu braço imediatamente e afastou-se. De longe, observou-a tirar, da cesta, a mamadeira enrolada num guardanapo limpo. Admirou a habilidade com que ela, apesar de estar carregando a criança, passou o leite da panelinha para a mamadeira e pôs o bico.

Impaciente e como se soubesse o que ia ganhar, Kate chorou mais alto.

— A menina tem pulmões fortes Emm, comentou ao se aproximar delas e rindo, alegre.

— É verdade. E também tem um apetite à altura do choro, Bella respondeu ao sentar-se no sofá.

O sr. Cullen se aproximou e ela não precisou virar a ca beça para senti-lo parado a suas costas. De alguma forma, percebia-lhe a presença. Sua mão tremia um pouco quando pôs o bico entre os lábios de Kate.

Emm acomodou-se a seu lado no sofá.

— Será que a senhora não deixa eu dar o leite para a pequenininha? Olhe, até já lavei as mãos acrescentou ele ao estendê-las.

Os olhos castanhos de Emm expressavam tanta meiguice que Bella não resistiu. Afastou a mamadeira da boca de Kate e, com o máximo cuidado, passou a criança para os braços dele. Frustrada com a pausa na refeição, a menina protestou aos gritos, mas Emm manteve-se impassível. Ajeitou-a no colo ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava palavras carinhosas. Ao vê-la relaxar, deu-lhe a mamadeira. Kate suspirou, satisfeita e sem estranhar o novo colo.

Os nós nos músculos de Bella começaram a se desfazer.

— Você tem muito jeito com criança, Emm.

Sem desviar o olhar de Kate, o capataz deu de ombros.

— Edward sempre me encarrega dos bezerros recém-nascidos e de qualquer cachorrinho perdido que apareça na fazenda. Gosto de cuidar das criaturinhas.

Bella inclinoui-se para ele.

— Emm, um bebê humano é muito diferente de bezerros e de cachorrinhos.

— Tem certeza? Sabe, guardo sempre um bom osso em minha mochila que a gente pode dar para ela chupar.

— Que horror! Não se pode dar um osso para um bebê chupar, Emm! Bella exclamou.

O sr. Cullen tocou-a no ombro. Ela estremeceu com o contato inesperado e pressentiu o vigor daqueles dedos. Fitou-o por sobre o ombro e o viu jogar o chapéu, que segurava com a outra mão, sobre sua capa na cadeira.

Os cabelos bronzes e fartos dele quase alcançavam os ombros. Os olhos brilhavam risonhos, deixando-o com um aspecto menos severo, mais acessível.

— Emm está apenas brincando, fazendo graça.

O capataz sorriu.

— Sra. Cullen, não se preocupe, Kate está em boas mãos. Já tive minha parcela de criancinhas para cuidar, o que me deu experiência, e jamais deixaria qualquer coisa acontecer a ela. Levante-se, estique um pouco as pernas e vá trocar umas palavras com seu novo marido. Seu estômago contraiu-se.

— Mas...

O sr. Cullen segurou-a pelo pulso. Embora os dedos a tocassem com delicadeza, pareciam irremovíveis.

— Pare de se preocupar.

Ele forçou Bella a se levantar e começou a levá-la a uma saleta nos fundos do vestíbulo. No meio do caminho, percebeu que as pessoas continuavam a observá-los e a cochichar. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu a impressão de que ia questioná-las, porém, conduziu-a pelos passos restantes.

Na penumbra da saleta, longe dos olhares curiosos, a expressão bem-humorada dele foi substituída pela de um homem faminto, diante de uma lauta refeição.

A contração do estômago de Bella tornou-se insuportável. Listras de sombra marcavam as feições dele, tornando-as mais incisivas. Mesmo assim, ela forçou-se a encará-lo e a perguntar:

— O que deseja de mim, sr. Cullen?

Bem devagar, ele passou o polegar por seu queixo.

— Já está na hora de você começar a me chamar por Edward.

O contato com a pele áspera quase a impediu de refletir.

— Ah, não sei. Acho um tanto informal. Minha mãe ja mais trata meu pai pelo primeiro nome.

— Não estamos no Leste, Bella. Aqui, nos comportamos de maneira diferente. Quero que me chame por Edward.

— Está bem... Edward. Bella fez menção de sair. Se não há mais nada...

Ele pôs as mãos em seus ombros, impedindo-a de se afastar.

— Uma cerimônia de casamento só termina depois que os noivos se beijam.

Ela já ia contestar e sugerir que deixassem o beijo para mais tarde, mas não teve tempo. Edward curvou a cabeça e prensou os lábios nos seus.

Bella sentiu um leve sabor de sal e de uísque. O beijo não era de todo mau ou diferente dos que tinha recebido de Jacob. Não se impunha e chegava até a ser agradável.

Um tanto de sua autoconfiança retornou, levando-a a relaxar. Sem se dar conta, inclinou-se para a frente e espalmou as mãos no peito dele.

Esse sinal mínimo de encorajamento provocou um gemido profundo de Edward. O beijo tornou-se insistente e ele forçou a língua entre seus lábios, levando Bella a perceber que ele não tinha nada a ver com os bem comportados de Jacob.

Ai, Deus misericordioso. Ela sentia-se completamente perplexa.

A invasão despertava-lhe os sentidos. Edward continuava a explorar os recantos de sua boca e, apesar de confusa e amedrontada, ela começou a apreciar o beijo.

Seus dedos agarraram a camisa de algodão dele enquanto uma infinidade de emoções tumultuavam-se em seu âmago. Ela não sabia o que mais temia, se Edward ou os sentimentos que se desencadeavam nela.

Inesperadamente, ele ergueu a cabeça. Um sorriso curioso repuxava-lhe os cantos da boca. Afastou seus cabelos da testa e observou seus lábios úmidos e entreabertos.

— Acho melhor irmos para casa ele disse numa voz baixa e arquejante. Um bebê no verão.

Ao dar-se conta do significado completo de tais palavras, Bella teve de se controlar para falar em voz firme.

— Quanto tempo leva para se chegar à fazenda de carroça?

— Uma hora mais ou menos. Ela assustou-se.

— Fica assim tão perto? Imaginei que fosse mais distante. As mãos dele apertaram seus ombros levemente.

— Algum problema?

— Não. Quer dizer, sim.

Com os olhos cravados nos botões da camisa dele, Bella desejava que se abrisse um buraco no chão para sumir nele e não ter de conversar sobre um assunto tão íntimo.

— Sei que você quer a chegada de um filho no verão e eu me sentirei feliz se puder satisfazê-Io. Mas preciso de mais do que umas poucas horas antes de podermos... bem, você sabe.

Passou a língua pelos lábios que ainda guardavam o sabor dele. O coração batia, descompassado. Com o indicador sob seu queixo, ele a forçou a fitá-lo.

— O que você está tentando dizer?

Frustrada, ela conjeturou por que Edward não entendia sua insinuação.

— Sobre esta noite.

— O que tem ela?

Bella endireitou os ombros. Preferia que ele não a fitasse de maneira tão incisiva.

— Quero dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Por quê?

— Preciso de algum tempo para conhecê-lo melhor.

— Você já é minha mulher.

— Eu sei, mas acabamos de nos conhecer. Naturalmente trocamos algumas cartas, porém, seria melhor se adquiríssemos uma certa familiaridade antes de nos...

— Familiaridade?! ele exclamou.

— Exato. Sabe, conviver-mos por algum tempo. Talvez até conversarmos um pouco.

— Conversar? Edward indagou, incrédulo. Estamos casados.

Sua frustração aumentou.

— Vamos passar uma vida inteira juntos. Será que não podemos esperar um pouco antes de... Ora, você sabe.

— De quanto tempo você precisa antes de se tornar minha verdadeira mulher? Edward indagou em tom áspero.

— Dois meses Bella propôs. A expressão dele anuviou-se.

— Eu lhe dou duas semanas.

— Seis ela contrapôs depressa, mal acreditando que barganhava a noite de núpcias.

Ele fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— Um mês e essa é minha oferta final.

A posição firme do queixo indicava que ele não cederia.

— Um mês Bella concordou ao estender a mão a fim de selar o acordo.

Edward a envolveu com a dele.

— Nem um dia a mais, Bella.

Seu nome, pronunciado por ele, soava com certa sensualidade. Um arrepio estranho percorreu-lhe a pele.

— Você tem minha palavra, Edward.

Como se estivesse conformado, ele assentiu com uma inclinação da cabeça. Então, conduziu-a de volta ao vestíbulo, onde Emm terminava de dar a mamadeira para Kate. As pessoas ainda se agrupavam lá e outras tantas tinham se juntado na calçada, diante da janela. Com expressão chocada e de incredulidade espiavam e cochichavam entre si.

Naquele instante, uma mulher esbaforida entrou pela porta adentro. Era corpulenta e usava um vestido de algodão azul engomado, com gola alta e acabamento de renda. Exibia um chapéu alto, meio de lado na cabeça, e uma bolsa enfeitada com contas brilhantes.

As botinhas abotoadas ressoavam no soalho de madeira enquanto os quadris balançavam, seguindo o ritmo dos seios avantajados. Num tom alegre, ela anunciou:

— Sr. Cullen, vim tão logo fiquei sabendo da novidade. A mão de Edward apertou de leve o braço de Bella. Sinal de que tinha ouvido a mulher, porém, manteve-se calado, continuando a levá-la rumo ao sofá.

A recém-chegada balançou um delicado lenço de renda no ar e, numa voz mais alta e firme, tornou a chamá-lo. Edward não conteve um suspiro e virou-se.

— Pois não, sra. Brown.

O olhar da mulher passou por ele e fixou-se em Bella. Ela não se conteve e sorriu. Inquieto, Edward mexeu-se.

— O que deseja, sra. Brown?

Ela recuperou-se da surpresa e endireitou o corpo. Sem tirar os olhos de Bella, disse:

— Nós todos ouvimos contar que o senhor planejava se casar, mas eu... quer dizer nós, não esperávamos que fosse com uma dama tão fina.

Numa voz exasperada, Edward respondeu o insulto:

— Sra. Brown, esta é Bella, minha mulher. Se nos der licença...

A mulher ignorou o pedido e estendeu a mão gorducha e enluvada para Bella.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Meu nome é Maggie Brown. Meu marido é o dono do armazém geral e eu sou a presidente do comitê para a construção da nova escola. Moramos na casa grande de madeira, pintada de branco, no começo da rua. Tenho certeza de que você a notou quando entrou na cidade.

Bella fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Ainda se encontrava aturdida demais com a cerimônia apressada do casamento e o beijo de Edward.

— Sinto muito admitir que estava um tanto distraída e não prestei atenção em nada.

A sra. Brown apertou-lhe a mão.

— Claro, minha querida. Um absurdo eu querer que você notasse a arquitetura local quando estava prestes a encontrar seu futuro marido. Pôs a mão em concha ao lado da boca e baixou a voz: Ninguém sabia, até duas horas atrás, que ele ia se casar hoje.

Bella olhou para Edward, imaginando o motivo para ele manter segredo sobre sua chegada. Mas a sra. Brown con tinuou a falar:

— Então me conte, de onde você é? Edward não se conteve.

— Sra. Brown, numa outra ocasião, a senhora e Bella terão a oportunidade para conversar. Agora, quero levá-la para casa.

Enquanto Edward começava a se afastar com Bella, Kate soltou uns gritinhos. O olhar da mulher desviou-se deles para a menina.

— Um bebê! Adoro criancinhas!

Passou por Edward e Bella, dirigindo-se ao sofá onde Emm, num gesto protetor, envolveu Kate nos braços. Isso não impediu a sra. Brown de roçar o queixo da criança com a ponta dos dedos enquanto imitava uma suposta voz infantil:

— Ora, que belezinha você é!

O sorriso de Kate desapareceu e ela fez beicinho. Emm afastou-a para o lado.

— A senhora assustou a menina.

— Tolice, os bebês me adoram.

Emm resmungou qualquer coisa sobre pessoas introme tidas. Sem lhe dar ouvidos, a sra. Brown tornou a tocar na criança.

— Ela é sua filha, Bella? indagou por sobre o ombro. Pela primeira vez, desde o nascimento de Kate, Bella não hesitou em responder:

— É, sim.

— Então você é viuva! ela exclamou, voltando a atenção para Bella. Incrível! Você parece muito jovem e possui uma silhueta tão esguia. E pensar que já tem uma filha e já enterrou um marido. Afinal, qual é sua idade?

Edward colocou-se entre as duas.

— Já está na hora de eu levar minha família para casa.

— Não sei por que está com tanta pressa de ir embora, sr. Cullen a mulher protestou em tom irritado. Tenho certeza de que sua esposa gostaria de ir até minha casa e tomar uma xícara de chá. A viagem pela diligência, da estação ferroviária até Saddler Creek, é longa e cansativa.

— Seria um prazer Bella respondeu enquanto pegava Kate dos braços de Emm.

Ainda não se sentia nem um pouco animada a ficar a sós com o marido e uma xícara de chá ajudaria a acalmar seus nervos. Porém, Edward declarou em tom seco:

— Em outra oportunidade.

Desapontada, Bella ia protestar. Contudo, não podia ignorar os anos de treinamento sob á orientação da mãe: ja mais discutir em público.

— Naturalmente concordou com o marido. A irritação da sra. Brown aumentou.

— Sua esposa merece uma recepção apropriada, sr. Cullen. E, sem dúvida alguma, ela há de querer conhecer as pessoas daqui.

Edward pôs o chapéu e puxou-o bem para a testa.

— Hoje, não.

— O senhor é um grosseirão. Sem se importar com o olhar furioso dele, a sra. Brown dirigiu-se a Bella: Não se preocupe, minha cara, providenciarei para que seja bem recebida nesta cidade nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida.

— Muito obrigada por sua atenção Bella agradeceu. A mulher tocou os pezinhos de Kate e sorriu.

— Caso precise de alguma coisa, não hesite em me procurar.

— Mais uma vez, obrigada Bella disse.

— A senhora nunca me convidou ou a Edward para tomar chá reclamou Emm.

— A troco de que eu receberia dois vaqueiros rudes em minha casa? ela indagou, ajeitando a saia franzida sobre a barriga proeminente.

Emm apenas abanou a mão para ela, mas Edward ficou rígido. Por um instante, Bella pensou que ele fosse dizer algo mais para a sra. Brown. Porém, ele apenas pegou a cesta, sua capa e seu chapéu e a conduziu para fora do hotel. O céu estava de um azul límpido e o brilho do sol quase ofuscava enquanto caminhavam rumo a uma carroça estacionada perto do estábulo de aluguel. A parte de trás estava cheia de compras protegidas por um oleado. Deviam ser suprimentos para a fazenda, Bella calculou.

O veículo, próprio para o transporte de pequenas cargas, dava a impressão de ser muito desconfortável. Depois de uma semana inteira no trem e dois dias na diligência sacolejante, Bella sentia-se exausta e com o corpo dolorido. A perspectiva de acomodar-se naquele banco de madeira não era muito animadora.

Percebendo sua reação, Edward parou de maneira abrupta quando chegaram ao lado da carroça.

— Sei que você está acostumada a frequentar chás elegantes e conhece mulheres como a sra, Brown.

Desde a infância, com exceção do tempo passado na escola, a vida de Bella resumia-se a chás e festas. Trabalhar na clínica de Jacob tinha sido o único e benfazejo alívio para o tédio contínuo.

— É verdade respondeu.

Ele passou a mão pelo queixo como se procurasse as pa lavras certas.

— Sei que Saddler Creek não é uma cidade tão adiantada e boa como Alexandria. A sra. Brown é o exemplo mais pró ximo das mulheres com quem você convivia lá. Eu preferiria levar um tiro a ter de tomar chá com ela, mas não vou impedir que você frequente sua casa. Não posso precisar quando voltaremos à cidade, portanto, se você quiser ficar mais umas duas horas aqui, poderá ir tomar chá com ela.

Bella sentiu-se comovida. Edward tentava entender a situação que, na verdade, desconhecia.

— Prefiro ir para casa. Ele sorriu.

— Vou atrelar a carroça.

Vozes e gargalhadas vinham da calçada do hotel. O ajuntamento de pessoas havia triplicado. Mulheres cochichavam e homens cutucavam-se como se compartilhassem piadas picantes. A camaradagem franca das pessoas levou Bella a admitir que era uma intrusa. Imaginou se a sensação de solidão e de não pertencer a uma comunidade, que a atormentava havia vários meses, jamais passaria.

Emm riu ao se aproximar de suas costas.

— Vou indo na frente a cavalo para o jantar já estar adiantado quando vocês chegarem.

— Por que não vai junto conosco, cavalgando ao lado da carroça? Afinal ainda nem comemos o almoço que você trouxe.

— Os dois não precisam da companhia de um velho. Eu só atrapalharia. O trajeto para a fazenda dará a oportunidade para a senhora e Edward se conhecerem um pouco.

— Claro ela murmurou.

O banco desconfortável da carroça não a preocupava mais. Mas ficar sozinha com Edward, embora ele fosse seu marido, sim.

Um mês. Um nó compacto formou-se em seu peito.

— Edward Cullen, seu grande dissimulado! gritou uma voz a uns passos mais adiante na rua. Viemos à cidade fazer compras no armazém e a primeira coisa que ouvimos foi a notícia de seu casamento.

Bella olhou para além de Edward e viu um homem alto, magro, com um macacão desbotado e um velho chapéu de feltro de aba larga e ondulada. Ele já estendia a mão para Edward e tinha, ao lado, uma mulher vestida com simplicida de. Ela aparentava uma constituição saudável, com faces coradas, tinha cabelos castanho, entremeados de mechas pretas, e um olhar risonho. No braço, carregava uma cesta cheia de maçãs.

A expressão bem-humorada de Edward transformou-se num sorriso alegre ao apertar a mão do homem e cumprimentar a mulher com um aceno de cabeça.

— Pois de fato me casei, Jasper. Alice, espero que você venha mantendo este sujeito fora de complicações.

— Sempre que posso ela respondeu, rindo.

Bella endireitou o corpo e deu um passo à frente para que Edward não bloqueasse sua visão do casal. Num gesto reflexo, alisou a saia, desejosa de causar uma boa impressão. Edward passou o braço por sua cintura, numa atitude solícita.

— Bella, quero que você conheça Jasper e Alice Withlock, nos sos vizinhos. A fazenda deles fica a uma hora de distância e ao norte da nossa.

Quando os dois desviaram o olhar para ela, perderam a fala. Jasper chegou até a abrir a boca, mas continuou mudo, Bella mudou Kate para o braço esquerdo e estendeu a mão enluvada do direito.

— Prazer em conhecê-los.

Alice foi a primeira a se recuperar da surpresa. Limpou a mão na saia antes de apertar a de Bella.

— O prazer é meu, sra. Cullen.

— Por favor, me trate por Bella. Esta é Kate.

A expressão de Alice enterneceu-se ao olhar para a criança.

— Ah, mas que belezinha! Veja, Jasper, não é linda?

— É, sim ele concordou sem desviar os olhos de Bella e ainda completamente perplexo.

— Jasper e eu ainda não fomos abençoados com o nascimento de filhos, mas adoramos crianças. Espero que vocês vão nos visitar antes que o inverno chegue Alice disse.

— Eu gostaria muito de ir afirmou Bella.

Não entendia por que Jasper continuava a encará-la. A mulher cutucou-o nas costelas.

— Jasper Withlock, você não foi criado num estábulo. Pare de ficar olhando como se nunca tivesse visto uma dama antes. Mostre que tem boas maneiras.

Jasper murmurou algo incompreensível e virou-se para Edward:

— Ela é sua mulher?

— Isso mesmo, Jasper.

Edward pôs a mão no ombro de Bella. Os dedos longos e firmes provocaram-lhe um arrepio de percepção pelo corpo todo. Jasper empurrou o chapéu para trás da cabeça e voltou a olhar para Bella como se não acreditasse no que via.

— Desculpe, amigo. Sabe, quando você falava que um belo dia se casaria, eu sempre imaginava que seria com uma mulher... mais forte.

Alice exibiu um sorriso forçado, passou o braço pelo do marido e puxou-o para perto com tanta força como se quisesse derrubá-lo,

— Acho melhor nos despedirmos. Olhou carinhosamente para Bella. Contamos como certo nos encontrarmos outra vez qualquer dia destes.

Finalmente, Jasper recuperou-se do choque. Estava vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

— E verdade, precisamos ir andando. Temos ainda muito trabalho para fazer hoje.

Despediram-se apressadamente e, enquanto se afastavam, Jasper comentou com a mulher, falando mais alto do que pretendia:

— Ela não sobreviverá até o fim do inverno.

* * *

_Então meninas, alguma coisa me diz, que esse trato ai não vai prestar kkk... Eu sei lá comigo acho que não tinha trato nenhum, iria para os finalmentes logo kkk... Então só tenho uma coisa para dizer, é melhor a Bella contar logo, esse homem não vai gostar de descobrir assim do jeito que ele vai descobrir... Ele não vai ficar nada feliz kkk, eu ri e chorei, quando ele descobriu, foi um capitulo lindo... E ai Será que a Bella vai suportar o esse trato? E nova vida? Será que oJ aser está certo? Preciso dizer que amo Alice? Essa Alice é vai ser muito importante na historia!_

_Então meus amores... Desejo a vocês um maravilhoso inicio de Semana, e que essa semana seja muito especial pra cada uma de vocês! Até Segunda... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus Amores... Desculpe-me por não postar antes... Vocês sabem das minhas crises de enxaqueca... a temperatura aumentou... eu me ferro! Mas estou melhor agora... Vou postar esse capitulo familia... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella mantinha-se ereta ao lado do marido, no banco duro da carroça. Aconchegava Kate entre os braços enquanto o veículo seguia pela estrada esburacada de terra, rumo a sua nova casa. A cada movimento brusco, via-se atirada contra a coxa musculosa e firme de Edward, o que lhe trazia a lembrança do beijo íntimo e ardente que haviam trocado no hotel. Observou as mãos fortes dele, segurando as rédeas, e não pôde deixar de imaginá-las tocando-a.

Lamentava que Emm tivesse ido para a fazenda na frente, deixando-os sozinhos. A conversa animada do velho homem teria ajudado a acalmar seus nervos. Uma das rodas da carroça resvalou por um sulco mais profundo da estrada e a perna de Bella novamente prensou-se na de Edward. Como das outras vezes, ela afastou-se depressa. Ele mantinha o olhar na estrada à frente e, de repente, crispou as mãos nas rédeas.

— Você sente falta dele? indagou em voz tensa. Bella assustou-se com o som inesperado. Edward não tinha falado desde que haviam saído da cidade.

— De quem?

— De seu primeiro marido.

Bella mexeu-se inquieta. Achava difícil mentir.

— Tento não pensar nele.

Edward franziu a testa e Bella percebeu que a resposta não o satisfazia. Preparou-se para mais indagações. Ele limpou a garganta e levou uns segundos para falar.

— Só vamos conversar sobre ele desta vez. Quero saber algumas coisas a respeito do homem.

Bella olhou para as montanhas escarpadas na distância e pensou em Jacob, o homem a quem havia amado. Teria se casado com ele se as circunstâncias houvessem sido diferentes.

— Ele se chamava Jacob contou numa voz baixa. As mentiras não seriam tão terríveis caso estivessem entremeadas com verdades.

— Como vocês se conheceram?

— Numa festa, dois anos atrás. Ele acabava de chegar da faculdade de medicina, no Norte, e ia começar a clinicar em Alexandria.

— Sei, ele era médico Edward comentou como se falasse consigo mesmo.

— Era, sim. Nas quintas-feiras, ele atendia pacientes necessitados numa dependência da igreja e eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo. Em pouco tempo, nos tornamos muito apegados um ao outro.

As rodas da carroça giraram bem umas vinte vezes antes de Edward perguntar:

— Como ele morreu?

Inesperadamente, lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Jacob estava vivo e muito bem, porém, ela chorava pelo que haviam compartilhado.

— Eu preferia não falar sobre Jacob.

Sua voz falhou ao pronunciar, provavelmente pela última vez, o nome do ex-noivo.

— Você o amava muito, percebo.

— Sim.

Edward balançou a cabeça com expressão sombria.

— Acredito que parte de você sempre o amará disse com certa aspereza.

Bella se aborrecia por ainda alimentar algum afeto por Jacob. Especialmente depois de ele a ter tratado de maneira tão injusta e desprezível. Pedia a Deus que conseguisse esquecê-lo.

— Ele pertenceu a meu passado. Você é meu futuro. Edward virou o rosto e a observou com cuidado.

— Kate haverá de perguntar sobre ele.

Uma grande amargura a dominou. Não desejava que Kate jamais viesse a saber qualquer coisa sobre Jacob, o homem que poderia ser, ou não, seu pai.

— Ele não a queria.

A expressão de Edward tornou-se mais sombria ainda.

— Por que não?

— Kate não fazia parte dos grandes planos dele.

Por vários minutos, Edward manteve-se calado. Finalmente, disse:

— Serei o único pai que Kate jamais conhecera e eu já a considero como se fosse minha filha. Portanto, se você concordar, nunca lhe falaremos a respeito dele,

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Para mim, isso significa muito mais do que você é capaz de imaginar.

Sem pensar, ela pôs a mão na coxa de Edward, Era um gesto gerado por um misto de gratidão e meiguice e como se já se conhecessem havia muito tempo. Sem baixar o olhar, ele pôs a mão sobre a sua e apertou-a levemente.

Em poucas horas, Edward tinha lhe dado mais apoio e ajuda do que Jacob em seis meses. Seu marido merecia saber a verdade e ela lamentava ainda não ter coragem para contar-lhe tudo. Mais envergonhada de si mesma do que julgara ser possível, puxou a mão. Em silêncio, percorreram mais umas duas milhas e chegaram à entrada principal da fazenda. Edward parou a carroça diante de uma porteira imensa, feita de toras de madeira. Acima dela, balançava uma placa, também de madeira, na qual se lia Fazenda Crossfire. O nome fora escrito a ferro em brasa.

Acres e acres de capim crestado pelo sol estendiam-se até onde a vista podia alcançar. Montanhas altas, de um roxo-acinzentado e com os picos cobertos de neve, limitavam o horizonte distante.

Bella protegeu os olhos com as mãos, contra a claridade do sol, e admirou a paisagem.

— Como são líndas!

— Quando vi esta região pela primeira vez, pensei que as montanhas fossem nuvens de tempestade, Elas se pareciam tanto com as do Missouri quando se subia o rio antes de uma desabar.

— Não acredito que eu algum dia venha a me cansar de admirá-las.

Edward aprumou o corpo.

— Eu ainda não me cansei.

Bella olhou para os campos ondulados que se perdiam de vista.

— Quanto desta terra é sua?

— Tenho dois mil e quinhentos acres, mais ou menos.

— É difícil se imaginar tanta beleza.

— Não se iluda. Esta é uma região agreste e perigosa. Seu olhar percorreu as milhas sem-fim. Na distância, ela viu um fiapo de fumaça, perdendo-se no céu.

— Sua casa fica lá?

— A nossa? Fica, sim.

— A que distância daqui?

— A uma milha.

— Tão longe assim? Surpresa com tal isolamento, Bella apertou Kate entre os braços. Aqui é tão diferente de Alexandria. Lá, as casas são parede-meia, umas dez em cada quarteirão.

— Não gosto de cidades. Elas lembram jaulas.

Ela não podia imaginá-lo vivendo satisfeito em uma. Como um animal selvagem, Edward precisava de terra para perambular. Ela nunca havia se considerado confinada pela cidade até esse dia.

Depois da movimentação de abrir a porteira, passar por ela e tornar a fechá-la, seguiram em frente. Quando finalmente chegaram à sede da fazenda, o sol já começava a se pôr atrás das montanhas e sua luz parecia incendiar os campos.

Havia várias construções e a de moradia era térrea, com estrutura e paredes de madeira, um telhado alcantilado e um terraço amplo, cheio de barris e caixotes. As paredes precisavam de uma nova mão de cal. Não se via uma única folha de grama ou de qualquer plantinha. A casa parecia mais adequada para homens rudes do que para uma família.

A direita da casa ficava um barracão, também de madeira e bem grande, que Bella calculou ser para os empregados.

Do lado direito, ela viu o estábulo cujas portas estavam abertas. Lá dentro, havia duas fileiras de baias, sacos de estopa cheios, provavelmente de milho debulhado, e pilhas de feno. Um curral juntava-se ao estábulo no lado leste.

Bella voltou a atenção para sua nova casa e forçou-se a ver possibilidades para melhorá-la. No terraço, cadeiras de balanço e jardineiras em lugar de barris e caixotes, cortinas nas janelas... Caiu em si. Nem acabara de chegar e já queria fazer mudanças.

— Muito agradável conseguiu murmurar. Edward limpou a garganta.

— Estou construindo uma casa bem maior no topo da colina. Ficará pronta antes do inverno. Crianças precisam de espaço.

Bella sentiu as faces corar. Um filho no verão. Antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, Emm apareceu na porta da frente e desceu depressa a escada do terraço.

— Já estava mais do que na hora de chegarem o velho homem disse ao estender os braços a fim de pegar Kate.

Bella a entregou sem a mínima hesitação.

— Quando acordar, ela vai estar com fome avisou.

— Já preparei o leite para a mamadeira e deixei na beirada do fogão para não esfriar.

— Tem certeza de que não é muito trabalho para você? Bella perguntou.

Com cuidado, Emm ajeitou o cobertorzinho de Kate para que ela não apanhasse o ar frio do entardecer.

— Há, há! Será muita sorte sua se conseguir pegá-la de volta.

Encantada com a maneira carinhosa de Emm cuidar de Kate, Bella o viu levá-la para dentro.

— Incrível como ele tem jeito para lidar com um bebê.

Edward puxou o freio, prendeu as rédeas e pulou para o chão.

— Acho que ele sente saudade dos filhos.

— Onde estão eles?

— Mortos. Perdeu os três rapazes na guerra, a mulher e a filha de uma febre.

— Que tristeza.

Com as mãos na cintura de Bella, Edward a carregou para o chão.

— Emm nunca fala muito sobre isso. Até hoje, eu nunca tinha percebido que ele gostava tanto de crianças. Pelo jeito, nossa menina mexe com ele.

Nossa menina. Comovida com as palavras ditas com tanta simplicidade, Bella não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta. Fitou-o com os olhos rasos d'água. Por um instante, Edward manteve-se imóvel.

— Vamos entrar. Quero lhe mostrar o interior da casa convidou meio sem jeito.

— Vamos sim. Será um prazer ver tudo.

Com a mão em sua cintura, ele a levou ao aposento principal, uma sala de tamanho razoável. Além dos móveis habituais, como mesa e cadeiras, havia duas de balanço e uma poltrona ladeando a lareira grande, onde o fogo crepitava. Um tapete esfarrapado cobria parte do chão e uma cabeça empalhada de um urso cinzento enfeitava a parede acima do consolo da lareira. Uma camada grossa de poeira cobria os móveis e o cheiro de fumaça e de sujeira impregnava o ar. Uma limpeza completa precisava ser feita com urgência. Edward apontou para uma porta na parede da lareira.

— Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. Assim, você poderá se pôr à vontade e até tomar um banho se quiser.

Bella soltou o fecho da capa.

— Ah, isso será uma delícia.

Ele a seguiu até a porta do quarto cujo tamanho era médio. Um fogãozinho a lenha ocupava o centro da parede à esquerda e uma enorme pele de urso cobria parte do assoalho de tábuas largas. Ela notou ainda uma cadeira de balanço e um berço.

Bella aproximou-se dele e ajoelhou-se ao lado. Encantou-se com o acabamento macio das barras da grade ao tocá-las com as mãos.

— E lindo elogiou.

Com os braços cruzados no peito, Edward encostou-se no batente da porta.

— Eu queria um especial e o encomendei junto com a cama.

— Cama?

Bella olhou para uma bem grande, de mogno, e ficou surpresa por não tê-la notado imediatamente ao entrar no quarto. As quatro colunas quase tocavam o teto baixo, e o colchão grosso parecia ser de pena. A cama excelente estava arrumada com lençóis e cobertores limpos, dois travesseiros bem altos e uma colcha dobrada nos pés.

Bella levantou-se e passou a mão por ela. Viu uma camisa pendurada em uma das colunas e a ponta de um par de botas enfiado sob a cama.

Quando ela se deu conta de onde estava, o quarto pareceu diminuir de tamanho enquanto a cama se tornava muito maior.

— Este é seu quarto?

Ele entrou e fechou a porta.

— E, sim.

— Cama excelente.

— Uma extravagância de minha parte. Ela só chegou duas semanas atrás, mas eu, em poucos dias, me deixei estragar pelo conforto.

Ela conseguiu sorrir.

— Você poderia me mostrar onde dormirei nas quatro próximas semanas?

— Aqui, naturalmente.

— Não quero expulsá-lo de seu quarto.

— Você não fará isso.

— Mas onde irá dormir?

— Aqui.

Ela empalideceu. Temendo que Edward não mantivesse a promessa, balbuciou:

— Entendi que você me daria um mês.

Os olhos dele brilharam com uma inesperada expressão de bom humor, o qual ela jamais suspeitaria que ele possuísse.

— Concordei em não fazermos amor durante um mês. Não disse nada sobre não dormirmos na mesma cama.

— Dormir juntos? ela indagou numa voz despida de qualquer fineza que uma viúva experiente demonstraria.

Na verdade, ela se mostrava bem desconfiada. Edward tirou o chapéu, descalçou as luvas e os jogou numa cadeira.

— Estamos casados.

— Eu sei, mas acho que camas separadas será melhor para nós. Quatro semanas passam depressa.

— Não existe outra cama nesta casa e já se passou o tempo em que eu dormia ao relento.

— E quanto ao estábulo? Bem afofado, o feno fica macio ela sugeriu, esperançosa.

Edward deu um passo para a frente.

— As noites estão ficando cada vez mais frias.

Ele enrolou os dedos na coluna da cama e Bella obser vou-lhe os músculos rijos. Recuou um pouco.

— Você parece bem resistente para mim. O ar frio não lhe faria mal algum.

Edward esboçou um sorriso e deu mais um passo em frente

— Meus ossos estão enfraquecendo demais afirmou, embora os ombros eretos o desmentissem.

Ela recuou mais um pouco, dessa vez, batendo no criado-mudo. A lamparina nele tilintou e Bella foi forçada a virar-se a fim de impedi-la de cair no chão.

— Que tal o barracão? Tenho certeza de que há uma cama confortável e quente lá a sua disposição.

— E também um bando de vaqueiros. Jamais ficaria livre das provocações e caçoadas se passasse minha noite de núpcias lá com meus empregados.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Nesse caso, talvez eu possa dormir na sala, em frente da lareira.

Ele bloqueou a passagem para a porta.

— Isso não seria certo.

Um pânico irracional quase a sufocou.

— Ah, eu não me importo. Estou cansadíssima e vou dormir como uma pedra ela afirmou e bocejou para dar ênfase às palavras.

Tentou rodeá-lo, mas Edward a segurou pelos ombros. Enquanto passava o polegar por sua clavícula, avisou numa voz suave:

— Bella, você vai dormir aqui comigo. Seu pânico aumentou.

— Será? conseguiu indagar num tom imperioso que disfarçava seu pavor.

Ele não se mostrou nem um pouco intimidado.

— Prometi que não faríamos amor durante um mês e eu jamais quebro a palavra dada.

— E muito bom saber disso ela disse em voz alta e aguda.

— Quero que você se acostume a sentir meu corpo junto ao seu.

Uma carga de energia percorreu-lhe a espinha. O quarto tornou-se quente demais e o ar, abafado. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem de camisolão e, muito menos, sentido o corpo de um encostado no seu durante a noite. Isso lhe parecia uma intimidade intolerável. Olhou para os pés como se observasse a ponta dos sapatos.

Com o dedo sob seu queixo, Edward levantou-lhe a cabeça e, por alguns instantes, fitou-a em silêncio e com olhar penetrante. Então, indagou:

— Faz muito tempo, não faz?

— Desde o quê?

— Que você fez amor.

Completamente aturdida e embaraçada por estar falando sobre tal assunto, Bella tartamudeou:

— Sim, faz algum tempo.

— Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo conosco.

— Não estou preocupada.

Edward a puxou para mais perto. Ele o fez com meiguice, mas irradiava energia. Bella manteve-se imóvel, sentindo-se incapaz de desviar os olhos dos lábios dele. Ao vê-lo baixar a cabeça, não recuou.

Ele a tomou nos braços e apossou-se de sua boca, invadindo-a com a língua. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e aceitou o contato. Ele tinha o mesmo efeito atordoador do beijo dado no hotel. Sua respiração acelerava e o coração disparava.

Com um dos braços em sua cintura, Edward puxou seu corpo de encontro ao dele enquanto, com a mão do outro, aconchegava um dos seios delicadamente. Sobre a lã do vestido, acariciou o mamilo, estimulando-o a dilatar-se.

Excitação e medo chocaram-se. Bella se viu arrastada por um turbilhão de emoções desnorteantes. O corpo pulsava com um desejo desconhecido e ela não conseguia formular um único pensamento lúcido.

Edward afastou-se um pouco e mordiscou seu lábio inferior antes de encostar a face barbuda na sua. Milhares de arrepios a fizeram tinir por dentro.

— Deveríamos esperar ela murmurou, meio ofegante.

— Basta me pedir para parar.

— Pare ela sussurrou.

— Tem certeza?

Bella não tinha, mas afirmou:

— Tenho, sim.

Ele a saltou e passou os dedos por entre os cabelos. Os olhos ainda estavam baços de paixão. O que deveriam fazer agora? O choro forte de Kate quebrou o silêncio embaraçoso.

Os gritos da criança ecoavam pela casa. Bella não podia acreditar que houvesse abandonado tão completamente o autodomínio. Ela jamais se entregara à paixão antes. Das duas irmãs Swan, ela sempre tinha sido a calma e controlada. Victoria havia sido a exuberante que flertava com homens sem a mínima inibição. Qualquer pessoa poderia esperar que ela acabasse no agreste do Colorado, aos beijos ardentes com um homem que mal conhecia. Mas Bella, jamais. No entanto, ali estava ela.

Das centenas de livros que havia lido, nenhum explicava o que se passava em seu íntimo. Ela sempre se orgulhara de saber algo sobre qualquer tópico. No entanto, sentia-se completamente perdida.

Levantou a mão trêmula e ajeitou o coque na nuca ao mesmo tempo em que perfazia um círculo bem largo ao redor de Edward a fim de sair depressa do quarto. Na sala, encontrou Emm que tentava acalmar Kate.

— O que aconteceu? indagou.

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto acalentava a menina rubra de tanto chorar.

— Não faço idéia. Eu lhe dei a mamadeira, ela tomou tudo muito bem, mas agora, não parece nem um pouco satisfeita em meu colo.

Bella a pegou e aconchegou junto ao ombro. No mesmo instante, o choro da criança começou a diminuir.

— Foi um dia muito longo e movimentado para Kate. Um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono é tudo de que ela precisa.

— Nós temos uma banheira e água quente no fogão disse Edward a suas costas. Posso preparar o banho num instante.

Ele havia tirado o casaco e encostava-se na parede ao lado da porta, com os braços cruzados no peito. A cintura e os quadris dele eram estreitos, Bella notou. Ao observá-lo, ela sentiu uma inquietação tomar conta de si.

— Por favor, não se incomode. Não quero dar trabalho disse enquanto massageava as costas da criança.

Edward aproximou-se e, com delicadeza, pôs a mão na cabeça de Kate. Ele irradiava energia, vigor e meiguice.

— Não é trabalho algum.

O rosto de Bella, onde ele tinha roçado a barba por fazer, ainda sentia o efeito do contato estranho e seu olfato guardava o odor dele. Com esforço, fitou-o e viu que os olhos dele brilhavam. Sentiu a boca seca, mas conseguiu murmurar:

— Obrigada.

— Você não tem do que agradecer, Bella - ele disse num tom amável ao sair da sala.

Edward sabia que para despertar-lhe o interesse bastava fitá-la com olhar insinuante, Bella deu-se conta, horrorizada.

E pensar que ela era uma dama fina, de bom comportamento e que sempre seguira as regras. Entretanto, ali estava ela... querendo Edward Cullen mais do que uma mulher bem conceituada tinha o direito de desejar um homem, mesmo sendo seu marido.

— A senhora parece que não está se sentindo muito bem comentou Emm.

Bella encolheu-se como se tivesse sido apanhada mexendo no que não deveria.

— Estou bem. Emm riu.

— Tanto quanto as galinhas têm dentes.

Agitado, Edward andava de um lado para o outro da cozinha. Tinha preparado o banho para Kate e Bella no quarto e as deixado a sós para que o tomassem em privacidade. Havia calculado que isso não levaria mais do meia hora, porém, elas estavam atrás daquela porta fechada fazia um tempo enorme. A paciência dele começava a se esgotar. Tinha de se levantar antes do amanhecer e queria se deitar. Com Bella.

— Quanto tempo uma mulher leva para tomar banho? resmungou.

Emm reclinou-se na cadeira e tirou uma baforada do cachimbo. Ao soltá-la, a fumaça rodopiou em volta da cabeça dele.

— Depende. As vezes, muito.

— Ela está lá faz uma eternidade. Ora, para início de conversa nem parecia suja.

— Segundo minha experiência, as mulheres precisam se lavar mais do que os homens. E não se esqueça do bebê.

A idéia de Bella nua na banheira quase levou Edward à loucura. Apertou os dentes com força. Queria lhe dar privacidade e um mês inteiro de liberdade como havia prometido, mas com todos os diabos, ele a desejava.

A ânsia ardente que sentia por ela ameaçava destruir seu mundo bem organizado. Tinha trabalhado muito a fim de deixar para trás a vida desgraçada de caçador de bandidos e tornar-se um fazendeiro respeitado. Mas cada vez que olha va para Bella, um instinto primitivo o dominava. Não sossegaria enquanto seu corpo nu não estivesse sob o dele e com os olhos toldados pela paixão.

Olhou para a porta fechada que os separava.

— Não gosto de ser mantido fora de meu próprio quarto. Emm tornou a tirar uma baforada do cachimbo.

— A única chave nesta casa é a da porta da frente. Se você quer tanto entrar em seu quarto, vá em frente.

O velho capataz estava certo, refletiu Edward. Esperar pelo quê? Tinha prometido que não faria amor durante um mês e, por Deus, manteria a palavra. Não era tão rude a ponto de não poder entabular uma conversa civilizada com a mulher. E também não tinha prometido não olhar para ela.

— Pois acho que vou mesmo.

Com a maior naturalidade possível, Edward saiu da cozinha e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Quando alcançou a porta ouviu barulho de água e ficou rígido.

A mente encheu-se de imagens de Bella. Ele fantasiava seus cabelos soltos, recém-lavados, caídos sobre os seios macios e salpicados de gotas brilhantes de água. Edward abafou um gemido. Ouviu mais barulho de água, seguido por um riso baixo e bem feminino. Aquele mês ia ser o mais longo da vida dele. Suspirou e bateu na porta.

— Sou eu, Edward.

— Entre Bella respondeu numa voz surpresa.

Ele abriu a porta, mas parou abruptamente no limiar. A cena diante dele o deixava estarrecido e sem fala. Bella, ajoelhada ao lado da banheira, segurava Kate que batia pernas e braços na água. A mulher usava um penhoar de seda azul. Os cabelos mognos, úmidos do banho, estavam presos numa trança frouxa que caía pelo ombro. Gotas de água brilhavam no topo de seus seios, exposto pelo decote em V do penhoar.

Edward engoliu em seco, lamentando não ter ficado na cozinha. Tal cena o perseguiria pelos trinta dias seguintes. Lembrou-se da lagoa a uma pequena distância da casa. Nessa época do ano, a água estaria gelada, o remédio certo para controlar a natureza lasciva.

— Acho melhor voltar mais tarde.

— Não, fique, por favor. Preciso dar o banho em Kate, mas não consigo segurá-la e ensaboar ao mesmo tempo. A banheira é grande para ela e eu tenho medo que afunde e beba água Bella explicou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso radiante que o atingiu até o fundo da alma.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

Bella assoprou uns fiapos de cabelo do rosto.

— Se você a segurar, posso lavá-la.

Kate continuava a bater as perninhas e gorgolejou ao olhar para ele. Assoprou uma bolha de saliva e sorriu. Sentindo-se relaxar, Edward riu.

— Como posso me negar a fazer isso?

Ele entrou no quarto e foi ajoelhar-se do outro lado da banheira. Bella entregou-lhe a criança que não parava quieta.

— Segure-a sob os braços. Ela vai ficar escorregadia assim que eu a ensaboar.

Quando ele a pegou, sua cabeça balançou um pouco e seus olhos arregalaram-se ao fitá-lo, porém, Kate não chorou. Surpreso com sua fragilidade e confiança, ele aumentou a firmeza das mãos, temendo que ela escapasse.

— Misericórdia, Kate é tão pequenina! exclamou.

— Ela é mais forte e rápida do que aparenta.

Como se tivesse entendido, a menina bateu os pezinhos e arqueou as costas. Edward não conteve o riso.

— Acho que você está certa, Bella.

Ele imaginava Kate cavalgando um pónei, com cabelos esvoaçando em volta do rosto sorridente e os olhos azuis brilhando. Na primavera, ele lhe compraria o animal.

Ele foi invadido por um misto de orgulho e de amor ao baixá-la para dentro da água. Kate balbuciou em sua linguagem de bebê e bateu as mãos na superfície. Bella sorriu-lhe enquanto molhava o sabonete.

— Quem é minha menina linda?

O sabonete tinha um leve perfume de rosa e Edward calculou que Bella tinha trazido tal luxo de Alexandria. Na próxima vez que fosse à cidade, encomendaria mais para ela, decidiu.

— Kate vai começar a engatinhar antes que a gente se dê conta Bella disse num tom alegre e desinibido. Imagine que já rola de bruços e tenta se firmar nas mãos e nos joelhos.

Enquanto lavava a criança, ela falava sem os sinais da tensão que tinham lhe marcado a testa à tarde, Edward notou.

O laço que os unia ainda era muito frágil, mas Bella já começava a confiar nele e a se sentir à vontade ali.

Uma sensação desconhecida o invadiu. Ele havia tido seu quinhão de mulheres, moças alegres e algumas viúvas, recebido e retribuído, mas as uniões temporarias baseavam-se apenas na necessidade física. Sempre tinha ido embora sem um único olhar para trás, orgulhoso do fato de não precisar de ninguém.

Porém, a ligação com Bella era diferente, mais profunda do que o compromisso matrimonial assumido às pressas e também do que a carência sexual. Mas ele tinha de admitir que havia uma dose saudável desta agitando-lhe o sangue.

Existia algo mais entre os dois que ele não podia definir. Sabia, entretanto, que não tê-la como companheira já se tornara inconcebível.

Tal constatação não lhe servia de grande consolo e aumentava as preocupações. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele não estava no controle da situação. E isso lhe provocava um medo infernal.

* * *

_Gente essas mentiras da Bella não vão ser perdoadas tão facil assim não... Mas eu amei o momento familia kkk... E o Edward já está caidinho por ela kkk... Eu acho que 30 dias será um martirio para os dois! Até Sexta amores... Fiquem com Deus... Bom fim de semana... Robsteijooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Eu não estava bem, a enxaqueca acaba comigo kkk... Mas agora estou 100%, graças a Deus... São 3 dias infernais, mais já passaram... Este capitulo é lindo e cheio de confusão... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Enquanto Bella enxaguava o corpo de Kate, sua mão roçou na de Edward. Uma onda de energia subiu-lhe pelo braço, provocando uma torrente de emoções. No mesmo instante, seu desembaraço evaporou-se... e um silêncio profundo caiu no ambiente.

Momentos se passaram antes que ela se atrevesse a olhar de soslaio para Edward. Ao fazê-lo, viu que ele a observava com expressão séria e firme. Sem dúvida ele também havia notado. Por um instante, ela apenas se deu conta das batidas do próprio coração e da respiração profunda e ruidosa dele.

Kate bateu as perninhas e retorceu o corpo, agitando a água. Seu gritinho de prazer trouxe Bella de volta à realidade. Controlou-se e tratou de terminar depressa o banho da criança. Então, pegou uma toalha e disse:

— Por favor, entregue Kate para mim. Vou enxugá-la de pressa e vesti-la para dormir.

Com o máximo cuidado, Edward pôs a criança entre a toalha que Bella segurava e a viu levá-la para a cama. Depois de a enxugar, ela colocou fralda, cueiro e uma camisolinha de algodão. Teve dificuldade de fechá-la, pois os botões de madrepérola eram minúsculos. Estava mais desajeitada essa noite do que na primeira vez em que tinha vestido a criança, Bella admitiu.

Terminada essa parte, deitou-a no berço, que já estava arrumado, cobriu-a bem e a beijou na testa. Sentindo-se confortável, Kate olhou para Bella e bocejou.

— Muito bem, está na hora da srta. Kate dormir. Boa noite, lindinha.

Apesar de sonolenta, a menina sorriu. Em questão de minutos, Edward esvaziou a água da banheira com dois baldes e a levou embora. Ao voltar para o quarto, disse:

— O dia foi longo demais para todos nós. Uma boa noite de sono nos fará bem.

Bella olhou para a cama imensa com uma ponta de ansiedade. O colchão e os travesseiros macios eram tentadores demais para seu corpo cansado e dolorido. Porém, ela não conseguia coragem suficiente para se deitar ao lado de Edward. Num gesto distraído, fechou bem o decote do penhoar.

— Pensei que talvez eu ficasse sentada por algum tempo a fim de ler um pouco. Por alguma razão, estou sem sono.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Suas olheiras dizem o contrário.

— Um bebê geralmente provoca olheiras e insônia. Eu sempre leio um pouco à noite, antes de me deitar. A leitura me dá sono.

Ele olhou para o berço. Os olhos de Kate quase já se fechavam.

— Parece que ela não vai demorar muito mais para dormir.

— Mas pode continuar acordada, estranhar o berço e começar a chorar. Acho melhor não me deitar já, mas você pode. Logo irei para a cama também.

Bella pegou um livro na valise e sentou-se na cadeira de balanço, ao lado do fogãozinho a lenha. Sem prestar atenção, abriu o volume. Disfarçou um bocejo. Os olhos cansados não focalizavam palavra alguma, mas fingir que lia era a única desculpa razoável para não se deitar enquanto Edward estivesse acordado. Rezava para que ele, também cansado, pegasse logo no sono. Então, ela ocuparia seu lado da cama com o mínimo possível de movimentos.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ela o viu tirar o colete e pendurá-lo na coluna da cama. Embora continuasse fingindo que lia, não resistia à tentação de espiá-lo a cada segundo. Fez um esforço e leu o mesmo parágrafo três vezes. Não entendeu nada.

Edward sentou-se na beirada da cama e descalçou uma das botas. Largou-a no chão.

— Vou passar o dia inteiro fora amanhã. Devo voltar ao entardecer avisou enquanto tirava a segunda que largou ao lado da outra.

Bella virou uma página sem a ler.

— Não se preocupe conosco. Estamos acostumadas a ficar sozinhas.

— Emm estará aqui.

— Ah, ótimo. Olhou para Edward no momento em que ele desabotoava a parte de cima da camisa. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos. Você parece cansado. Acho bom dormir logo.

— Vou esperar por você. Bella abanou a mão.

— Não se incomode por minha conta. Ainda vou demorar um pouco para me deitar.

— Quanto tempo? ele indagou enquanto tirava a camisa pela cabeça.

A luz da lamparina refletia na pele bronzeada de sol e nos pêlos que desciam do peito até a cintura estreita. No instante seguinte, ele punha a mão na fivela de prata do cinto.

Bella observou os dedos soltá-la. Nunca tinha visto um homem nu antes e apesar de chocada com tal idéia, estava curiosa.

— Não muito tempo. Uma hora ou duas respondeu com os olhos fixos no livro.

Ouviu o ruído de brim deslizando sobre músculos. Não venceu a curiosidade e espiou. Para espanto seu, viu que ele não usava ceroulas. Agraciada com a primeira visão de um homem nu, Bella não conseguiu evitar de abrir a boca numa exclamação muda.

Como se houvesse sido esculpido em mármore, aquele corpo lembrava imagens de deuses gregos e de guerreiros da mitologia. Com a boca mais seca ainda, ela inspecionou a forma nua de Edward, dos ombros largos ao pênis.

— A curiosidade matou o gato ele disse.

Seu olhar voou para o rosto dele que mostrava um sorriso desconfiado.

Por misericórdia, meu Deus, faça com que as tábuas do chão se abram e me engulam.

— Eu... eu... Desculpe-me.

Levantou-se com tal ímpeto que o livro caiu no chão com um ruído seco. Enquanto se virava para o fogãozinho, decidiu que a cama seria o último lugar em que dormiria aquela noite. Embora a cadeira de balanço fosse dura, teria de se contentar com ela.

Prensou as mãos trêmulas nas faces quentes. O reflexo das chamas dançava nas dobras do penhoar. Sentia-se perdida.

A mãe nunca tinha explicado os procedimentos entre um homem e uma mulher no quarto. Afirmava que a obrigação seria dos maridos das filhas. Graças a umas poucas informações dadas por Victoria, ela havia adquirido uma noção geral, mas faltavam detalhes imprescindíveis de que não fazia idéia.

No momento, ela trocaria seu último centavo pelo conselho de uma mulher experiente.

Os passos firmes de Edward soavam no soalho, aproximando-se. Bella sentiu-o parar a suas costas, mas não se atreveu a virar-se e fitá-lo. Estremeceu quando ele pôs as mãos em seus ombros.

— Bella, você vai ter de se acostumar a me ver como vim ao mundo.

— A questão é que sou muito acanhada.

— Pois eu, não.

— Percebi.

— Você deve ter visto seu primeiro marido nu.

— Não, de jeito nenhum!

Edward resmungou qualquer coisa sobre o fato de homens da cidade serem uns tolos. Depois, inclinou-se e a beijou na orelha.

— Venha se deitar,

— Só depois de você vestir seu camisolão,

— Não durmo com um.

— Já vi que não mesmo. Ao morder o lábio inferior, percebeu que estava um tanto histérica. Preciso de uns poucos minutos. Gostaria de terminar o capítulo que estava lendo.

Ele a tocou nos cabelos já quase secos.

— Cinco minutos. Então, apagarei a lamparina. Depois de apertar ligeiramente seus ombros, foi para o lado da cama. Bella o ouviu afofar o travesseiro e deitar-se. Ela continuou diante do fogo por uns momentos. As chamas esquentavam demais seu rosto, mas não se afastou logo. Queria ter certeza de que ele tinha tempo suficiente para se cobrir.

Finalmente, deu um passo para trás e, tomando cuidado para manter o olhar no chão, sentou-se novamente. Em se guida, apanhou o livro que abriu a esmo.

— Deve ser uma boa história Edward comentou.

— A minha predileta.

— É sobre o quê?

— Uma aventura.

— Interessante?

— Muitíssimo.

Passou-se um momento de silêncio. Esperançosa, Bella imaginou se Edward não tinha perdido o interesse e se aquie tado para o resto da noite.

— Bella?

Ela sobressaltou-se.

— O que é? indagou, mas dessa vez, atreveu-se a levantar os olhos.

Ele estava deitado de costas, com as mãos embaixo da cabeça e expressão divertida.

— Seu livro está de cabeça para baixo.

Bella quase gemeu alto. De nada adiantara seu fingimento. Com a maior dignidade possível, virou o volume.

— Bella, está na hora de vir se deitar.

— Não estou com um pingo de sono.

— Agora ele ordenou com suavidade.

— Mas...

Edward soergueu-se e fez menção de afastar as cobertas.

— Será preciso eu me levantar e ir buscá-la? Imagens do marido em pé e nu afloraram em sua mente.

Mais do que depressa, ergueu-se e largou o livro na cadeira.

— Fique deitado. Estou indo.

Ele voltou a apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas continuou observando-a, contando os segundos.

Bem devagar, Bella aproximou-se de seu lado da cama. Ia tomar cuidado para manter a maior distância possível entre Edward e ela. Parou, respirou fundo e, com os próprios pés, livrou-se dos chinelos de veludo.

Com as mãos no cinto do penhoar, viu Edward virar-se de lado, para ela. Obviamente satisfeito por admirá-la, pôs uma das mãos sob a cabeça. Bella decidiu não despir o penhoar, pois precisava de proteção extra.

— Esta cama é excelente comentou ao prensar os dedos no colchão e no travesseiro. Excelente, sem dúvida ne nhuma repetiu ao tornar a apalpar o colchão.

— Você está protelando o inevitável.

— Eu sei.

Sua sinceridade o fez rir.

— Eu não mordo.

— Eu sei ela repetiu.

Edward afastou as cobertas de seu lado e ficou à espera.

— Deite-se, insistiu após uns segundos.

Reunindo uns fiapos de coragem, Bella deitou-se de costas, tomando cuidado para ficar bem perto da beirada. De pressa, puxou as cobertas sobre o corpo. Os lençóis gelados nos pés a impediam de relaxar enquanto, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o peito, olhava para o teto.

— Por que não tirou o penhoar? Edward quis saber.

— Estou com um pouco de frio.

— Eu posso esquentá-la.

Ele virou-se para o criado-mudo e apagou a lamparina. Exceto pela luz fraca das chamas no fogãozinho, o quarto ficou em quase total escuridão.

Quando voltou a virar-se para ela, o rosto de Edward estava completamente sombreado. Ele não tentou tocá-la.

— Seu corpo está tão rígido que a coluna é capaz de estalar e quebrar.

Bella flexionou os dedos.

— Estou bem relaxada,

— Então, venha para perto de mim. Ela quase pulou para fora da cama.

— O quê?

Em vez de responder, ele esticou o braço e a puxou, ajeitando seu corpo para que ficasse de costas e aconchegado à frente do dele. Manteve o braço em sua cintura.

— Assim está bem melhor. Bella tentou em vão se soltar.

— Não tenho certeza disso.

— É onde você pertence.

— Não acha que estamos apressando as coisas? Edward apoiou o queixo no alto da cabeça de Bella.

— Estamos casados.

Bella queria gritar que era virgem e, portanto, não de veria estar na cama, nessa intimidade insuportável como se fosse uma viúva experiente. Até a véspera, seu contato mais íntimo com homens resumia-se a poucos beijos bem-comportados e mãos entrelaçadas.

Porém, não podia ainda revelar nada disso. Precisava de tempo para planejar como contar a história do escândalo que a tinha trazido para Edward.

Presa, sem ter para onde escapar, Bella continuou aninhada entre os braços do marido. Devagar, a respiração profunda e regular dele, mais o calor emanado daquele corpo forte, começaram a surtir efeito. Os nervos contraídos na boca do estômago afrouxaram um pouco enquanto as pálpebras se tornavam mais pesadas. Alexandria e a família estavam distantes demais não só geograficamente como também em sua lembrança.

— Edward? chamou baixinho, temendo que ele já estivesse dormindo.

— O que foi? ele indagou numa voz desperta e alerta.

— Por que você não se casou com uma mulher de Saddler Creek?

— Não se encontram muitas desimpedidas nesta região.

— E por que pôs o anúncio, procurando uma noiva, no jornal de Alexandria?

— Pus não só no de lá como no de Denver, Chicago, St. Louis e de várias outras cidades.

Uma fisgada de ciúme a perturbou.

— Ah, sei... Nesse caso, acredito que você deve ter recebido muitas respostas.

— Umas cinco ou seis.

— Aposto como todas tinham experiência com a vida em fazendas.

— Sem dúvida.

Bella percebeu como seus atributos eram inadequados ali.

— Por que você me escolheu se sabia que eu nunca tinha vivido no campo?

— Gostei de sua caligrafia. Ela riu.

— Você está brincando?! Num tom sério, Edward afirmou:

— Não. Percebi imediatamente que você era uma mulher de educação excelente. E eu quero que meus filhos sejam criados sob boa orientação a fim de cultivarem a inteligência e de se tornarem pessoas de destaque.

Um filho no verão. Ele espalmou a mão em sua barriga magra.

— Você é tão esguia quanto um junco. É difícil imaginar que já tenha concebido uma criança.

Bella prendeu a respiração sem saber o que dizer.

— O parto foi difícil para você? ele indagou. Seu peito contraiu-se.

— Não.

— Ótimo.

A mentira pesou em sua consciência como uma pedra. Tantas preocupações a deixavam com os nervos à flor da pele. Logo, suas mentiras a levariam para além do ponto em que Edward não a perdoaria.

Ele escorregou a mão para sua coxa.

— Por que você resolveu se mudar para cá?

— Eu queria me casar outra vez.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Acariciou-a na perna. Uma mulher com criadas e educação esmerada não precisa se mudar para um lugar como Saddler Creek a fim de encontrar um bom marido. Em minha opinião, você devia ter uma fila de pretendentes lá em Alexandria.

— Pois não tinha.

— Como não? Em suas cartas, você nunca explicou por que não queria mais viver no Leste.

— Alexandria pode parecer grande em comparação a Sad dler Creek, mas é uma cidade pequena sob certos aspectos. Surgiram alguns comentários maledicentes sobre minha família que logo se espalharam. Em pouco tempo, ninguém queria mais conviver conosco.

Tensa, ela aguardou a indagação seguinte.

— Tais comentários tinham alguma coisa a ver com você?

— Nunca fiz nada de que pudesse me envergonhar.

— Isso não responde minha pergunta.

Bella suspirou. Lançando mão de parte da verdade, explicou:

— Meus pais tinham muitas dívidas. Gastaram bastante no ano passado na esperança de que algumas aplicações financeiras rendessem bons dividendos. Como isso não aconteceu, tiveram que deixar a cidade às pressas a fim de escapar dos credores e, possivelmente, da cadeia.

— O que as dívidas deles tinham a ver com você?

— Por associação, me achavam culpada também, calculo.

— Onde eles se encontram agora?

— Em Nova York, imagino.

Num gesto protetor, Edward passou o outro braço sobre seus ombros.

— Você não sabe com certeza?

A indiferença dos pais fazia parte de sua vida desde a infância, mas havia muito que isso não a importunava mais.

— Qualquer dia desses, eles mandarão notícias. Sempre fazem isso.

— Como tiveram coragem de deixá-la para trás? Ele indagou em voz brava.

— Era mais fácil. Sozinhos, podiam viajar mais depressa. Bella passou a ponta dos dedos nas costas da mão dele.

— Quando meus pais viajaram e eu descobri que ninguém me ajudaria, pedi a Deus que me mostrasse uma solução. No dia seguinte, vi seu anúncio no jornal e respondi.

— Só o meu ou de outros homens também? ele indagou em voz tensa.

— Apenas o seu.

Edward relaxou.

— Você devia estar desesperada para assumir tamanho risco.

— Nem queira saber quanto.

— Você não imagina que possa se arrepender por ter vindo para um lugar tão distante e diferente daquele a que está acostumada?

— Não farei isso ela afirmou com a maior dose de convicção que conseguiu.

Edward não insistiu e entregou-se a um silêncio introspectivo. Continuaram deitados juntos, seus corpos dando e recebendo calor. O odor dele, uma combinação agradável de tabaco e de especiarias, a envolvia. Ela não podia deixar de notar como era diferente da colônia pesada e doce usada por Jacob.

Aliás, tudo em relação aos dois homens ocupava campos opostos, como o dia e a noite. Antes dos problemas que os tinham separado, Jacob mostrava-se encantador, espirituoso e de convivência fácil. E ela chegara ao ponto de pensar que o conhecia profundamente. Ele a tratava com bondade como os pais nunca tinham feito. Mas, no fim, a fraqueza e a traição de Jacob tinham provado que ele era igual a seus pais. Egoísta ao extremo.

Edward não era do tipo de homem que a lisonjearia com palavras bonitas e presentes caros. Porém, falava com franqueza o que lhe dava a sensação de que sempre saberia em que terreno pisaria em relação a ele. Mesmo assim, havia tanta coisa que ignorava sobre ele, tantas perguntas ainda sem respostas.

E ao contrário de todos os supostos amigos, ele tinha aberto a porta de sua casa para ela e Kate. Por esse gesto, ela seria sempre grata.

Bella abafou um bocejo. Sentia-se exausta e a cama era tão confortável. Talvez fechasse os olhos por uns dois minutos.

Aproximou-se mais de Edward, apreciando-lhe o calor. Quando o sono quase a dominava, teve a sensação de que ele passava a mão por seus cabelos. Curiosamente, o contato aliviou suas preocupações.

Já começava a cochilar, mas ouviu-o suspirar e sentiu a mão dele aconchegar um de seus seios.

Arregalou os olhos. O que aconteceria se ela adormecesse e Edward se aproveitasse de sua inconsciência para tirar vantagem? indagou-se.

A lenha estalou e as chamas crepitaram no fogãozinho. Poderia ter certeza de que não sofreria os avanços dele enquanto dormisse? Inquieta com a proximidade de ambos, mexeu-se.

— O que foi? ele indagou numa voz sonolenta. Ela crispou as mãos e agarrou o lençol.

— Se eu dormir e não puder me proteger, talvez você tente e consiga... bem, você sabe, mas sem que eu perceba.

Edward a estreitou entre os braços.

— Quando fizermos amor, Bella, você vai estar bem consciente.

Bella não queria acordar. E não teria se o sol matinal não houvesse perturbado seu sono e a arrancado de um sonho maravilhoso, cheio de risos, de música e com a repetição de um antigo e perfeito momento com Jacob.

Protegeu os olhos com o braço contra a luminosidade, mas acordou e abandonou o sonho, embora continuasse sonolenta.

Desorientada e aborrecida, sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos. Aos poucos, foi se conscientizando de parte da realidade, até se dar conta de que não estava em sua cama, em Alexandria. A verdade não a perturbou. Aliás, ela a fez sentir-se segura.

Devagar, espreguiçou-se a fim de se livrar da moleza que a dominava. A cama era tão confortável e as cobertas a agasalhavam bem. Talvez, se voltasse a deitar por uns poucos minutos, recapturasse o sonho perdido.

Tão logo afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, lembranças da véspera e dos últimos seis meses a atingiram num lampejo ofuscante. Tornou a sentar-se, completamente desperta. Ela estava casada!

Olhou para o lugar do marido na cama. Felizmente, ele não se encontrava mais lá.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo. Deus do céu, sua vida tinha mudado tanto e em tão pouco tempo. Victoria, os pais e Jacob não faziam mais parte dela e, em seu lugar, havia Kate e Edward.

Kate! O que teria acontecido? Ela sempre acordava antes do amanhecer. Bella pulou para fora da cama e, sem se importar com o ar frio e o chão gelado, correu de camisola e descalça até o berço. A criança estava lá, bem coberta, dormindo quietinha. Isso era tão fora do comum que dava a impressão de alguma coisa estar errada.

Bem de leve, Bella pôs a mão em seu peito para contar-lhe a respiração. Uma, duas, três vezes. Kate dormia mais profundamente do que costumava, mas estava bem. Tocou-a na penugem macia de seus cabelos. Um anjinho, nascido em meio de uma grande turbulência, Kate não sentia a mínima ansiedade. Era como se entendesse que o casamento de Bella e Edward houvesse trazido estabilidade a sua vida.

Bella passou a mão trêmula pelos próprios cabelos. Como Kate, ela também tinha se sentido exausta e com a necessidade desesperadora de um bom sono. Esgotada como se encontrava na véspera, duvidava que qualquer coisa tivesse podido acordá-la, nem mesmo...

Quando fizermos amor, Bella, você vai estar bem consciente.

Sentiu o sangue esvair da cabeça e teve medo de desmaiar. Aflita, abriu o decote da camisola para espiar o corpo. Ele não parecia nem um pouco diferente. Aliás, ela também não se sentia diferente.

Quando fizermos amor, Bella, você vai estar bem consciente.

— Não seja tola censurou-se baixinho. Ele deu a palavra.

Gemendo, Bella sentou-se na beirada da cama. Não ia pensar naquilo por enquanto. Trinta dias. Setecentas e vinte horas, fez as contas. Tempo suficiente para conhecer o marido.

Um tanto mais calma, examinou seu novo quarto, iluminado pela luz do sol. Umas achas de lenha queimavam no fogãozinho, irradiando um pouco de calor no ambiente frio e desprovido de qualquer atrativo.

Sem um vaso de flor, uma colcha bonita ou almofadas, o quarto tinha um aspecto desolado e triste sob a luz do dia. Seus malões e engradados deveriam chegar logo, então, ela poderia dar uns toques aqui e ali para amenizá-lo. Naquele dia, se concentraria em esvaziar as poucas sacolas que havia trazido com ela no trem.

Seu estômago reclamou e Bella deu-se conta de que havia se alimentado mal desde o café da manhã do dia anterior. Decidiu vestir-se e comer antes que Kate acordasse.

Depois de lavar-se numa bacia, com a água de uma jarra, ambas de porcelana e numa mesinha ao lado da janela, ela abriu a valise e tirou um vestido de lã azul-safira, com gola alta e mangas compridas. Era um de seus mais simples e Bella o tinha trazido, certa de que seria útil. Mas, depois de ver como tudo ali era tão rústico, achou-o fino demais. Todavia, decidiu vesti-lo, recusando-se a se preocupar com tal detalhe.

Depois de se pentear e prender os cabelos com uma fita azul, arrumou a cama. Ao afofar o travesseiro de Edward, sentiu-lhe o aroma. Afundou o rosto nele e aspirou profunda mente. Seu pulso disparou.

Depressa, pôs o travesseiro ao lado do seu. Em seguida, verificou se Kate continuava dormindo. Como estivesse, ela abriu a porta e passou para a sala.

Este aposento, da mesma forma que o quarto, era de uma simplicidade quase chocante, porém, sua cabeça fervia com idéias, flores, cortinas nas janelas e talvez até um tapete novo. Aproximou-se da lareira, onde o fogo crepitava e estendeu as mãos a fim de aquecê-las. Suspirou, satisfeita por poder apreciar uns instantes de relaxamento. Tudo ia dar certo.

O estampido de um tiro de pistola interrompeu a calmaria da manhã. Com o coração disparado, Bella abaixou-se.

— Edward! Emm!

Segundos se passaram sem que se ouvisse uma resposta. Teriam eles a deixado sozinha? Ainda abaixada, achou melhor voltar para o quarto e ficar perto de Kate. Mal começava a se esgueirar quando ouviu a voz furiosa de Edward, vinda do lado de fora da casa.

— James, já disse tudo que precisava esbravejou ele aos gritos.

Saber que o marido se encontrava perto, deu-lhe coragem para endireitar o corpo e ficar em pé. Provavelmente não havia motivo de preocupação. Esta era uma região agreste e não Alexandria. Os livros de aventura contavam que as pessoas costumavam atirar para o ar com frequência em lugares como este.

Correu para a porta da frente, abriu-a e saiu para o terraço. De lá, viu quatro cavaleiros em frente de Edward que se encontrava diante da porta do estábulo. Os quatro usavam roupas velhas e empoeiradas, inclusive os casacos de cavalgar que estavam desabotoados e puxados para trás das armas. Os chapéus sombreavam-lhes os rostos.

O corpo ereto de Edward dava a impressão de fremir de fúria e a mão segurava o cabo da arma no coldre, enquanto enfrentava os cavaleiros. Ao lado, estavam Emm, cuja pistola ainda fumegava, e dois vaqueiros com as espingardas em punho.

Apesar da distância, Bella podia ver que a expressão do marido revelava fúria incontida.

Todos os homens, inclusive Edward, concentravam a aten ção em si mesmos e não viram quando ela fechou a porta a suas costas.

Um dos quatro cavaleiros, homem atarracado e de pescoço grosso, olhou para os companheiros grisalhos. Depois, virou-se para Edward e disse:

— Vim para conversar, Cullen.

— Não estou com a mínima disposição para tanto, James. Edward declarou em tom ríspido e exaltado.

O tal James inclinou-se na sela.

— Você me deve isso, Cullen.

— Eu não lhe devo coisa alguma. James ergueu a cabeça.

— Você arruinou minha vida.

— Engana-se. Você conseguiu isso sozinho. Emm aparteou.

Toda a bondade que Bella tinha visto no rosto do velho homem havia desaparecido. James bufou.

— Qualquer dia destes, Cullen, alguém vai dar cabo de você e desse velho.

— Não será você. Edward respondeu.

Um dos cavaleiros fez menção de pegar a arma. Antes de sacá-la, Edward já empunhava a própria e atirava na mão dele. O sujeito gritou, praguejou e envolveu os dedos sangrando com a outra.

Nauseada, Bella encolheu-se para trás, sentindo o es tômago contrair-se. Ela havia lido sobre homens rudes que habitavam o Oeste. Conhecia todos os detalhes sobre bandidos, caçadores de recompensas e a vida perigosa que levavam. Porém, não estava preparada para testemunhar a realidade. O lado sombrio de Edward o tornava um homem completamente diferente daquele com quem ela estivera na véspera. Um verdadeiro estranho.

— Saia de minhas terras antes que eu atire em você, James. E leve seus capangas. Edward ordenou.

James correu os olhos pelo pátio onde o vento leve levantava poeira no ar.

— Esta fazenda é sua vida, Cullen.

Em silêncio, Edward manteve-se alerta e com a arma em punho, preparado para qualquer eventualidade. James prosseguiu:

— Tivemos uma seca bem longa este verão. A região está como um barril de pólvora. Pode explodir com qualquer faisquinha. Sabe, a fazenda dos Thompson queimou na semana passada.

Edward apertou o cabo da arma.

— Se houver um incêndio em minha propriedade, você morre. Marque minhas palavras, James.

O outro riu.

— Cullen, o homem de ferro. Intocável. Sem fraquezas. Será?

Edward mexeu-se.

— Até o ferro derrete com a temperatura certa — James acrescentou.

Em apenas dois passos, Edward percorreu o espaço que os separava. Com uma das mãos, agarrou o sujeito pela gola do casaco e o arrancou da sela. Em seguida, encostou o cano da pistola na testa dele. Quase no mesmo instante, três armas apontavam para Edward. Emm destravou a dele e os vaqueiros, ao lado, assestaram as espingardas. Edward engatilhou a pistola.

— Mande que eles joguem as armas no chão. Já!

James empalideceu.

— Você não me assusta.

Edward deu uma pancadinha com o cano da arma na testa dele.

— Você não é tão esperto quanto eu pensava. Um, dois...

— Joguem as pistolas. James gritou.

Como temessem ficar desarmados, os homens hesitaram. Segundos de tensão passaram enquanto Edward encarava os oponentes com olhar feroz. Qualquer um poderia atirar nele, mas a possibilidade não o amedrontava, apenas o deixava mais furioso.

Esperando que um tiroteio ocorresse a qualquer minuto, Bella recuou até encostar as costas na porta. Seu olhar ia do marido para os homens de James.

Edward fez menção de apertar o gatilho.

— Joguem suas malditas armas! James berrou.

Um por um, os sujeitos as deixaram cair na terra. Emm as recolheu e jogou-as para dentro do estábulo, fora de alcance.

Bella deu um suspiro de alívio. Edward arrancou a pistola de James do coldre e, depois em purrou-o em direção à montaria.

— Fora de minhas terras.

James tropeçou, endireitou-se e limpou a terra das rou pas. Quaindo já ia pegar as rédeas para montar, olhou para a casa e viu Bella. Imóvel, observou-a como se não acreditasse no que via. Então, esboçou um sorriso malicioso e tocou a aba do chapéu. Num tom debochado, disse:

— Ouvi contar que você tinha se casado, Cullen, mas não acreditei.

Edward virou a cabeça depressa. A raiva que lhe sombreava o olhar fez Bella estremecer. Nunca ninguém a tinha fitado com tanta fúria.

— Eu não imaginava que ela fosse uma criaturinha tão linda. James acrescentou com olhar lascivo.

Edward flexionou os dedos, olhou para ele e, depois para Bella. Paralisada de medo, ela não conseguia se mexer. Rindo, James montou.

— Espero que a região não seja muito inóspita para ela.

— Volte lá para dentro Edward ordenou a Bella.

Apavorada, ela obedeceu aos tropeções. Com as mãos úmidas e de costas, recuou para longe da porta.

Segundos depois de James e os companheiros partir a galope, Edward entrou e bateu a porta com estrondo.

Embora as pernas tremessem, Bella ergueu bem a cabeça. Recusava a se deixar intimidar pelo marido.

— Você faz a mínima idéia do que acabou de fazer? ele indagou numa voz baixa e ameaçadora.

— Não tive a intenção de me incluir na questão.

— Você não devia ter saído.

— Ouvi um tiro.

Edward retesou os músculos do rosto enquanto, numa tentativa óbvia, lutava para controlar a fúria.

— De agora em diante, fique dentro de casa quanto cavaleiros aparecerem inesperadamente. E nada de perguntas.

— Visitas podem chegar de vez em quando e não vejo por que eu não possa cumprimentá-las.

— Esta é minha fazenda e minha casa. Espero que todos aqui obedeçam minhas ordens. Você entendeu?

Dessa vez, ele falou alto demais e Kate começou a chorar. Numa revolta silenciosa, Bella só conseguia fitá-lo. Sentia-se chocada e magoada por ele a tratar de maneira tão grosseira.

— Você entendeu?

Ela estremeceu. Temia não conseguir impedir as lágrimas de raiva.

— Entendi respondeu quase aos gritos.

— Ótimo.

Ele virou-se e foi embora, tornando a bater a porta com estrondo. Bella apertou as mãos espalmadas nas faces quentes.

— Ai, Deus amantíssimo murmurou. Cometi um erro terrível ao me casar com Edward Cullen.

Edward chegou ao estábulo. Parou e apertou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. Com todos os diabos, o que tinha provocado seu descontrole minutos atrás?

Afastou as mãos trêmulas para os cabelos e embrenhou os dedos neles. Sabia a resposta. O medo havia instigado sua explosão.

Não devia ter gritado com Bella, mas quando James, aquele amaldiçoado, havia olhado e feito um comentário malicioso sobre ela, uma sensação perigosa e gélida quase o sufocara.

A mulher não podia ser culpada só porque havia saído para o terraço e testemunhado aquela cena. Cumprimentar visitas era o que uma boa esposa de fazendeiro fazia. Mas isso não o tinha impedido de despejar nela a raiva destinada a James.

Tirou fora o chapéu e enxugou a transpiração da testa. Ele a conhecia havia menos de vinte e quatro horas, mas a idéia de perdê-la o perturbava muitíssimo, James estava certo. Ele tinha uma fraqueza.

Com o chapéu na mão, virou-se e voltou para casa. De vagar e sem fazer barulho, girou a maçaneta da porta. Tinha de corrigir a situação com Bella.

Entrou e rumou para o quarto. Parado no limiar da porta, viu-a sentada perto do berço, com Kate aconchegada ao peito. Ela levantou-se depressa e cravou o olhar nele. O rosto expressivo revelava a magoa sentida.

Kate mexeu-se e recomeçou a chorar. Bella massageou-lhe as costas ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava palavras carinhosas. Edward esforçou-se para dizer alguma coisa que aliviasse a atitude tensa de ambos, mas não conseguiu e ouviu-se dizendo:

— Vou cavalgar até o sul da propriedade.

— Está bem.

Irritado com a própria falta de jeito, ele flexionou os dedos e adentrou no quarto.

— Pensei que você talvez gostasse de ir comigo. Ela encolheu-se.

— Não, obrigada.

Edward apertou os dentes. Desviou os olhos e viu suas sacolas ainda cheias.

— Melhor mesmo ficar em casa para desfazer sua bagagem. Bella correu o olhar pelo quarto.

— Não vou perder tempo com isso.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Não acho que possa ficar aqui.

Ele não conseguiu falar. Os olhos cinzentos pareciam de vorar suas feições delicadas. O silêncio permanecia entre eles tão real e palpável como uma muralha de pedra. Bella o quebrou com uma voz trêmula.

— O Colorado não é o que eu esperava.

A inquietação, afiada e penetrante, o apunhalou.

— Eu não sou o que você esperava ele a corrigiu.

Jogou o chapéu em cima da cama. Como podia ter provo cado tamanha confusão tão depressa? Bella o lembrava de um animalzinho ferido e ele odiava-se por ser a causa de seu medo. Forçou os músculos a relaxar. Teria de agir bem devagar se quisesse reparar o dano que havia causado na relação de ambos.

— O que você propõe? indagou.

— Suponho que seja melhor eu ir embora.

A calma agourenta em sua voz o abalou mais do que qual quer ameaça de James conseguiria. Ela prosseguiu:

— Existem mulheres muito mais fortes do que eu. Elas se dariam melhor nesta terra e com você.

Não existe mulher alguma igual a você. Embora as palavras estivessem na ponta da língua, não foram pronunciadas. Ela devia saber que era especial, perfeita.

— Entendo.

— Tenho um resto de meu dinheiro, portanto, não preciso pedir nada para você ela explicou depressa.

Apesar da intenção de agir cautelosamente, Edward aproximou-se, eliminando a distância que os separava em três passadas longas. Com a máxima delicadeza, pôs as mãos em seus ombros, prendendo o bebê entre ambos. Quando Bella ergueu o olhar, o coração dele trovejou no peito.

— Eu não devia ter gritado com você. Estou habituado a disparar ordens para meus homens. Vai levar algum tempo para eu mudar minhas maneiras.

Seus olhos faiscaram

— Não espero que você mude. Seu sucesso deve-se ao fato de você ser como é. Exatamente o motivo pelo qual acho que devo ir embora. Não fui preparada para este tipo de vida. Pensei que pudesse me adaptar a ele, mas me enganei. Não posso.

Edward pegou um caracol que havia escapado da fita em seus cabelos e enrolou-o no dedo.

— Você não vai a lugar algum afirmou num tom firme e frio.

Bella recuou uns passos e ergueu os ombros.

— Isso cabe a mim decidir, não a você.

— Ontem, você tomou a decisão de morar aqui quando afirmou que me aceitava como seu legítimo esposo.

— Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como a vida seria neste lugar. Não esperava tiros, ameaças e problemas.

— Não vou permitir que você fuja daqui ao menor sinal de problema.

— Não estou fugindo. Apenas sendo razoável.

— Você parece que tem o hábito de fugir insinuou ele. Bella ficou rubra. Numa voz exaltada, declarou:

— Eu jamais fujo de qualquer coisa!

Edward preferia vê-la brava do que amedrontada.

— Você fugiu de algum problema em Alexandria ele a provocou.

Seu corpo ficou rijo de tensão. Manteve-se calada, mas fitou-o com olhar penetrante. Ele havia tocado em um ponto vulnerável seu, Edward percebeu. Resolveu insistir.

— Você fugiu de lá, sim.

— Engana-se. Saí de Alexandria pelo bem de Kate. A cidade não era o lugar ideal para criá-la.

— Então a questão toda é sobre Kate?

— Exatamente.

Havia mais coisas relacionadas ao que tinha acontecido no Leste do que ela contava, mas descobri-las ficaria para mais tarde. No momento, precisava convencê-la a ficar.

— Sair de Alexandria pode ter sido por causa de Kate, porém, ir embora daqui diz respeito a nós.

— Este lugar é muito perigoso. Você teria matado James se fosse preciso ela argumentou.

— Num piscar de olhos. E depois, teria arrastado o corpo dele até a cidade para servir de exemplo a qualquer um pensasse poder vir aqui e ameaçar minha família.

— Isso e selvageria.

— A vida aqui é assim.

— Pois eu não posso viver dessa maneira

— Assumimos um compromisso ao nos casar e temos de aceitar as consequências.

— Eu gostaria, mas não posso. Bella murmurou. Ele aproximou-se um passo.

— Pode, sim.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas

— Não sou o tipo de esposa de que você precisa.

— É a que eu quero.

Edward ergueu sua cabeça e obrigou-a a fitá-lo.

— Arrume sua bagagem Bella. Você não vai fugir de mim.

* * *

_Gente que homem é esse? Eu quero hum! Bellinha sortuda *-*... Gente esse James vai causar problemas... e como vai, esse homem é uma peste! O Edward está amando! E A Belle é tão inocente, coitada sofreu tanto e não aprendeu nada! Mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza eu não deixaria esse homem! Áté Segunda amores... Bom inicio de semana... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_

_OBs: Obrigada amores, por comentar e deixar reviews... E anna lucia, você é bem vinda sempre... obrigada por acompanhar Querida!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Esse capitulo está cheio que fofura, meiguice e amor no ar kkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella afastou-se de Edward e deitou Kate no berço antes de encará-lo. O tom frio e inflexível dele tinha alimentado sua raiva.

— E se eu não concordar? desafiou-o.

— Assumimos um compromisso ao nos casar.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Não adianta querer voltar atrás ele a interrompeu.

De fato ela havia se comprometido e não costumava recuar ao primeiro sinal de problema. Porém, tinha a impressão de que a explosão de Edward não havia sido provocada por raiva e sim por medo. Isso, naturalmente, era ridículo. Edward Cullen não tinha medo de nada. Bella cruzou as mãos no peito.

— Você não precisa ser tão autoritário. Costumo dar ouvidos quando alguém me explica algo com calma e racionalmente. Frustrado, Edward suspirou.

— Esta terra não perdoa nada. A estrada daqui até a cidade é ladeada por sepulturas sem marcas, de homens que subestimaram a região. Eu sei porque enterrei muitos deles.

Ela aproximou-se um pouco, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo.

— Acredito que eu tenha, muito para aprender. Mas a única maneira de eu conseguir fazer isso é se você conversar comigo, me explicar as questões de maneira coerente. O que aconteceu lá fora hoje? Quem é James?

Edward observou suas mãos delicadas e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— É minha obrigação me preocupar com os Jamess desta vida. Não sua.

— Como posso entender se você não explicar?

— Não há nada para entender sobre James. Ele é problema meu e não seu insistiu.

— Uma esposa verdadeira compartilha as responsabilidades do marido.

Edward a fitou bem dentro dos olhos.

— Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você ainda não é minha mulher de verdade.

O tom ríspido a ofendeu.

— Você não está sendo justo. Eu disse que precisava apenas de um mês.

— Três semanas e seis dias ele a corrigiu. Mas eu não estava falando do quarto. Inclinou-se para a frente até quase os rostos se tocarem. Você está escondendo algum segredo de mim.

Suas pernas bambearam.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Negue, se estou errado.

— Alexandria pertence ao passado. Estou falando sobre o presente. Bella disse numa voz fraca.

— Pois eu estou falando sobre confiança. Ela ergueu bem a cabeça.

— Confio em você.

— Será?

— Pode ter certeza.

— Nesse caso, explique por que saiu de Alexandria para vir se casar com um homem como eu.

O pedido a surpreendeu.

— Você tem muito para oferecer a uma esposa.

— Só posso proporcionar uma vida difícil. Sem uma boa razão, uma mulher não troca o conforto e o luxo da alta sociedade pela vida numa fazenda.

— Talvez eu quisesse algo diferente.

— Mas não tão diferente assim. Edward pegou sua mão e a virou. Passou o dedo áspero pela linha da vida, franzindo a testa ao sentir a maciez de sua pele. Eu a observava esta noite enquanto você dormia. Quanto mais estudava suas feições, mais eu me indagava por que você tinha me escolhido.

— Você nos oferecia um lar.

— Isso, você poderia ter conseguido em Alexandria. Não posso acreditar que você não pudesse arranjar um marido lá.

A preocupação quase a sufocava.

— Eu não queria mais viver em Alexandria.

— Por quê?

Bella observou-lhe o olhar sombrio e sentiu uma profunda ansiedade. Tentou puxar a mão e escapar do exame minucioso dele.

— Eu não pertencia mais àquela cidade. Ele não soltou sua mão.

— Não fuja de mim.

Edward tinha razão ao acusá-la de preferir fugir. Primeiro, tinha sido de Alexandria, depois, da violência testemunhada minutos atrás e, agora, da verdade.

Mas fugir havia garantido a segurança de Kate e dado certo quando a confiança falhara em Alexandria.

Edward contraiu os músculos das faces.

— Confiança é uma rua de duas mãos, Bella. Enquanto você não puder confiar em mim, não espere que eu lhe confie meus problemas.

Seu coração confrangeu-se com uma tristeza inesperada.

— Em que situação isso nos deixa? Levando vidas separadas? ela perguntou.

Edward fitou seu rosto pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Então o aconchegou entre as mãos.

— Podemos não confiar ainda um no outro, mas temos isto.

Curvou a cabeça e prensou os lábios nos seus, forçando-os a abrir com a língua. Bella tentou reagir com indiferença, porém, uma sensação deliciosa de calor espalhou-se por suas pernas, deixando-as bambas. Vinha lutando para controlar sua vida fazia meses, mas nos braços de Edward, sentia-se atraída por uma confusão estranha. Isso a assustava imensamente.

Ele afastou os lábios dos seus. Bella piscou, as pálpebras pesadas e alguma coisa, bem em seu íntimo, mudou. Uma vez, ela havia dado o coração e sentido o gosto amargo da rejeição. No entanto, ali estava ela abraçada a um quase estranho.

— Não me faça gostar de você murmurou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Edward pôs as mãos em seus ombros.

— Isso seria assim tão ruim?

Com a cabeça rodopiando, Bella fechou os olhos.

— Gostar não fazia parte de nosso acordo.

Com o polegar, Edward traçou uma linha em volta de seu queixo.

— Estou disposto a renegociar.

— Você é um homem perigoso, Edward Cullen ela afirmou, voltando a fítá-lo.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios dele enquanto se inclinava mais para perto. Beijou-a na testa e apanhou o chapéu na cama.

— Apenas de maneira positiva.

Uma hora mais tarde, Bella já tinha trocado Kate, dado-lhe a mamadeira e a acomodado na cesta. Levou-a para a cozinha e a colocou em cima da mesa grande e redonda. Dirigiu-se ao fogão a lenha, onde estavam o bule de café e um prato com pãezinhos de minuto. Trabalho de Emm, tinha certeza.

Serviu uma caneca do café forte e pegou um pãozinho. Estavam deliciosos. Repetiu os dois.

Alimentada e longe de Edward, seus nervos acalmaram-se o suficiente para Bella admitir que suas ameaças de ir embora tinham sido provocadas pela mágoa profunda e não pelo medo. Mais tranquila, concentrou a atenção em sua nova casa e na necessidade de organizar a cozinha.

Pôs a caneca na pia, já cheia de louça suja, e foi até a despensa. Ao olhar em volta e apesar de o lugar não ser muito iluminado, franziu o nariz ao ver sacos de feijão, de farinha e de sal cobertos de poeira. Latas sujas de açúcar e de gordura encontravam-se abertas numa prateleira, ao lado de colheres grandes e escumadeiras mal lavadas, de assadeiras com restos de massa e de uma batedeira de manteiga que parecia não ver a luz do sol fazia muito tempo. Sujeira de camundongos espalhava-se por todos os cantos do chão. Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Vou gastar boa parte do dia para limpar e arrumar esta despensa comentou em voz alta.

Durante os meses em que tinha sido obrigada a ficar no campo com Victoria, os pais haviam dado dinheiro suficiente para aluguel e comida, mas não para criadas. Bella, então, havia aprendido a recolher ovos no galinheiro, a ordenhar vacas, a bater manteiga e a preparar refeições simples. Naquela ocasião, as obrigações tinham sido penosas demais e ela se ressentia do fato de os pais tratar as filhas de maneira tão insensível. Nesse momento, porém, fez uma prece silenciosa de agradecimento pela experiência, embora limitada.

Bella voltou para a cozinha e olhou para Kate.

— O que você acha de darmos uma volta por aí primeiro? Depois, limparemos a despensa. Sei que eles têm uma vaca leiteira, mas será que vamos ter a sorte de encontrar um galinheiro, minha queridinha?

Kate gorgolejou e Bella riu. Foi buscar mais um xale para agasalhar a menina, pois por ser outubro, o dia já estava frio, embora ensolarado. O ar fresco as revigoraria.

Depois de enrolar o xale em Kate, acomodou-a no quadril e saiu pela porta de trás.

— Vamos aproveitar um pouco desse sol lindo.

Lá fora, Bella admirou a beleza calma das montanhas arroxeadas, com os picos cobertos de neve, tão sobranceiras na distância. Uma brisa agitava o capim alto e o sol aquecia-lhe o rosto. Bem diferente das ruas cheias e de odores desagradáveis de Alexandria, esta região agreste oferecia um futuro promissor.

Então, Bella lembrou-se do olhar lascivo de James. Pensar na presença dele desfigurava a beleza quase perfeita da terra. Mas mesmo a rosa tinha espinhos, consolou-se.

Afastou a preocupação exagerada e forçou-se a enfrentar as tarefas que tinha em mente. Correu os olhos pelo pátio e, para alegria sua, viu um galinheiro a uns cem passos da casa. Embora maltratada pela intempérie, a pequena cons trução parecia firme. Dois galos a viram e cacarejaram.

Bella passou Kate para o outro quadril e rumou para o galinheiro. Ao chegar perto, deu-se conta de que não tinha trazido uma cesta.

— Como vou carregar Kate e os ovos? indagou-se em voz alta.

— As mulheres indígenas usam um tipo de cesta nas costas para levar as criancinhas. Assim, ficam com as mãos livres para trabalhar contou Emm a suas costas.

Sobressaltada, Bella virou-se para o velho capataz. Ele ainda carregava a pistola no coldre, mas a expressão dura tinha sumido do rosto enrugado.

— Uma cesta? ela repetiu, sorrindo. Emm piscou para Kate.

— Mais ou menos, mas acomoda bem o bebê e com segurança. Fica amarrada nas costas da mãe o que a deixa sempre com as mãos livres. E muito conveniente. Se quiser, faço uma para a senhora - ofereceu enquanto tirava as luvas usadas para trabalhar e estendia as mãos para Kate.

Sorrindo, a menina atirou o corpo para ele que a pegou no colo.

— Isso seria ótimo e eu ficaria muito contente. Mas não vai dar muito trabalho?

— De jeito nenhum Emm afirmou, sorrindo. Seguida por ele, Bella entrou no galinheiro.

— Quero começar a ser útil aqui.

— Trabalho é o que nunca falta nesta fazenda.

Ela arrebanhou o lado da saia franzida para formar um bolso para os ovos.

— É você quem cuida da casa? ela indagou,

— Sou, mas não tenho o mínimo jeito para trabalho do méstico o velho senhor confessou.

Bella esticou a mão para um ninho com uma galinha amarronzada. A ave ouriçou as penas e cacarejou, mas aquietou-se quando Emm disse umas poucas palavras. Com ele a seu lado, Bella não hesitou em enfiar a mão sob a galinha e tirar um ovo.

— Também não tenho muito jeito, ou melhor, experiência, mas caso você não se ofenda, posso passar a cuidar da casa.

— Ora, será um alívio. Sei que os empregados também não se importarão se outra pessoa começar a temperar a comida.

Bella lembrou-se de um caldeirão enorme que tinha visto no canto do fogão.

— Para quantos empregados é preciso cozinhar?

Um dos galos cantou, batendo as asas, mas Emm o afastou para longe com o pé.

— Como já estamos no outono, só há Edward, eu e dois empregados. Na primavera, virão mais quinze para reunir o gado e marcar os bezerros. Ficarão aqui até o início do outono; Foram embora na semana passada.

Bella tirou mais três ovos de outras galinhas.

— Acho que vou ter tempo, até a primavera, para estabelecer uma rotina e me adaptar a ela.

— Vai conseguir muito antes disso, tenho certeza. Bella olhou para os ovos entre as dobras da saia.

— Talvez eu faça bolachas hoje. Emm sorriu.

— Ora, isso seria um luxo. Sei que os empregados gostariam muito.

— Vocês quatro têm preferência por algum tipo de comida? ela perguntou enquanto continuava a examinar os ninhos.

Embora soubesse preparar apenas uma pequena varieda de de pratos, Bella tinha certeza de que daria conta do recado com o auxílio da nova edição do livro de Beeton, A Administração do Lar. Ele continha um capítulo especial sobre culinária, com sugestões e detalhes úteis. Isso além de receitas, claro. Afinal, cozinhar resumia-se a segui-las ao pé da letra.

Emm deu de ombros.

— Desde que esteja quente e cozida, ficamos satisfeitos com qualquer comida.

A atitude relaxada do capataz a deixou à vontade para fazer mais perguntas.

— Há quanto tempo Edward e você moram aqui?

— Perto de oito anos.

— Você não sente falta de sua casa, ou de outras pessoas?

— Prefiro mais touceiras de mato do que pessoas.

Bella olhou para os ovos que tinha continuado a recolher. Uma dúzia já. Resolveu fazer outra pergunta:

— Por que James está ameaçando Edward? Meu marido não quer que eu me preocupe, mas para ser uma boa esposa, preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

Emm deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Kate e observou Bella por um momento.

— Edward conheceu James tempos atrás.

— Onde foi isso?

— Os caminhos dos dois se cruzaram por aí. Mas já faz alguns anos. Digamos que jamais concordaram um com o outro.

— Você não está contando muita coisa.

— Tudo que a senhora precisa saber é o fato de James ser um sujeito louco e perigoso como uma serpente. Se algum dia se encontrar com ele, fuja. Não pense que poderá lhe passar a perna ou controlá-lo, pois não conseguirá.

Bella ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas naquele instante, vaias e gritos bem humorados chegaram do curral. As feições contraídas de Emm relaxaram e ele riu.

— Pelo barulho, os rapazes estão às voltas com um cavalo chucro e teimoso. Vamos levar os ovos para a cozinha e as sistir à cena.

Seguida pelo capataz, com Kate nos braços, Bella dirigiu-se depressa à porta de trás e colocou os ovos na cesta que estava sobre a mesa. Atravessaram a casa, saindo para o terraço.

Do outro lado do pátio, no centro do curral, um vaqueiro encontrava-se sentado no chão, perto de uma égua cinzenta. Edward e o outro vaqueiro, debruçados na cerca, riam e caçoa vam do sujeito no chão.

Mesmo a tal distância, Bella admirou-se de como Edward se mostrava diferente. Em seu próprio ambiente, ele estava relaxado, com o chapéu empurrado para trás e os braços cruzados no peito. O marido aparentava ser mais jovem e até despreocupado. Seu coração bateu um pouco mais de pressa ao olhar para ele.

Quando o vaqueiro no curral limpou a terra da camisa, o outro gritou da cerca:

— Vamos lá, Cisco, vai deixar que uma potranca controle a situação?

Bella franziu a testa e observou o rapaz caído no chão.

— Por que os outros estão rindo e provocando o coitado? Ele poderia ter se machucado.

Emm riu.

— Não se preocupe com Cisco. O traseiro dele é tão duro quanto uma rocha.

Cisco, um sujeito magro e com a pele crestada pelo sol e pelo frio, levantou-se, pegou o chapéu e limpou mais terra das roupas.

— Edward, essa potranca ordinária é malvada. Não vale a pena amestrá-la. Acho melhor soltá-la. Não precisamos tanto dela assim.

A égua relinchou como se soubesse ser o centro da discussão. Com a cabeça erguida, galopou pelo curral. O corpo bem modelado movia-se com graça natural e a crina farta quase lhe cobria os olhos brilhantes. Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Você está desistindo com muita facilidade. Ela é bem valiosa.

— Minhas costas afirmam o contrário Cisco - disse enquanto punha o chapéu na cabeça.

O outro vaqueiro riu. Como Cisco, ele usava calça de brim, camisa de flanela e polainas altas, de couro, próprias para vaqueiros. O corpo alto e magro reduzia-se a músculos e ossos, resultado do trabalho exaustivo na sela, Bella calculou. Exibia também um lenço vermelho no pescoço, um chapéu de copa alta e um bigode com as pontas retorcidas para cima. De pele lisa e esquelético, ele dava a impressão de ser uns doze anos mais novo do que Edward. Emm apontou para ele.

— Aquele é Blue, dono de uma honestidade a prova de fogo e capaz de laçar um novilho a uma distância considerável. Ele tem vinte e poucos ano trabalhador mais esforçado que já encontrei.

Bella observou as roupas empoeiradas e as polainas es calavradas pela dura rotina.

— Por que o apelido dele é Blue? indagou.

— Não sei, ele nunca explicou. Quando chegou aqui, era um sujeito triste e mal-humorado, mas já melhorou. É de uma lealdade ilimitada.

Edward afastou-se da cerca e dirigiu-se para perto de Cisco.

— Deixe-me mostrar para você como se lida com um animal teimoso.

Num aviso silencioso, Blue cutucou o companheiro quando ele tomou o lugar do patrão junto à cerca. Então, provocou bem alto:

— Ei, Edward, você não acha que já está um tanto velho para amestrar cavalos bravios? Com sua idade, é capaz de acabar com uma costela quebrada. Por que não deixa Cisco tentar mais uma vez?

Todos eles, inclusive Emm, riram enquanto Edward se dirigia para a égua arisca que, no lado extremo do curral, resfolegava e batia com as patas dianteiras na terra.

Rindo, Edward abaixou o chapéu para frente, a fim de som brear os olhos, e continuou andando em direção à égua.

— Observem e aprendam, rapazes.

— Você não costuma ser elogiado pela maneira com que trata as damas. Cisco o advertiu em voz bem alta.

— As do Golden Beehive não ligam nem um pouco para você Blue acrescentou, gritando com as mãos em volta da boca,

— Não sei, não. Ouvi dizer que Honey o considera uma doçura Cisco comentou.

Quando Blue avistou Bella ficou sério e deu um tapa no peito do outro.

— Fique quieto. Veja, uma senhora vem vindo para cá avisou num murmúrio teatral que se pôde ouvir ao redor.

Os dois homens viraram-se quando Bella e Emm, ainda carregando Kate, alcançaram a cerca. Os vaqueiros estavam sérios e vermelhos até a raiz dos cabelos. Cisco tirou o chapéu e estufou o peito.

Bella disfarçou um sorriso ao olhar para os dois. Eles lembravam meninos, na escola, que acabavam de ser apanhados ao pôr um sapo na mesa da professora.

Ao ouvir menção de sua presença, Edward virou-se para trás. Quando a viu, o olhar risonho dele foi substituído por um que a lembrava de brasas incandescentes. Orgulhoso, Emm levantou Kate nos braços,

— Rapazes, quero que conheçam a sra. Cullen e sua filhinha, a srta. Kate.

Bella desviou o olhar de Edward. Viu Cisco e Blue, com os chapéus na mão, olharem para ela e Kate como se nunca tivessem visto uma mulher e um bebê antes.

Blue foi o primeiro a falar.

— Seja bem-vinda, madame. Sou Blue Malone.

Arrancou fora a luva de trabalhar, limpou a mão na camisa empoeirada e a estendeu para Bella. De perto, ele parecia mais rude ainda, porém tinha um olhar tão bondoso que ela se sensibilizou. Sem a mínima hesitação, apertou-lhe a mão.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, sr. Malone. Cisco deu uma risadinha.

— Não existem senhores por aqui, madame. Já sem a luva, também ofereceu-lhe a mão. — Sou Cisco Brady. Mas todos me tratam só por Cisco.

Bella sorriu.

— Fico contente em conhecer os dois disse durante o novo aperto de mãos.

Ela queria causar uma boa impressão nos empregados do marido, mas ignorava o protocolo a ser observado naquela região.

Kate interrompeu as apresentações ao resmungar alto em sua linguagem de bebê quando viu Edward que voltava para perto da cerca. Presenteou-o com um sorriso lindo. Ele estendeu a mão e a acariciou sob o queixo.

— Mais uma vez bom dia, Bella – Edward disse ao desviar o olhar da criança para a mulher.

— Bom dia ela respondeu, enrubescendo. O marido piscou para ela.

— Voltarei tão logo amanse aquela égua. Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você parece muito seguro de si mesmo. Aquele animal não parece que confia muito em você.

Os vaqueiros abafaram o riso e viraram o rosto para que Edward não lhes visse o ar de caçoada. Sem se perturbar, ele deu de ombros.

— É meu trabalho mostrar à égua que pode confiar em mim.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, ele afastou-se, indo mais uma vez em direção da égua. Andava como se não tivesse a mínima dúvida do sucesso da empreitada.

— Você já tentou domar essa potranca três vezes, mas até agora, não teve sorte Emm avisou.

— Hoje vai ser diferente Edward respondeu.

Pouco depois, curvava-se para apanhar as rédeas da égua caídas no chão.

Cisco ficou ao lado de Emm e Kate. Estava encantado com a criança e já tinha começado a distraí-la com uma variedade de caretas engraçadas. Satisfeita com a atenção recebida, ela ria.

Blue mantinha-se perto de Bella e, de cabeça baixa, observava as próprias mãos como se elas guardassem o segredo da vida.

— Sra. Cullen, sobre o que falei antes... a história a respeito do Golden Beehive. Bem, ela não é muito verdadeira, quer dizer, a insinuação de Edward ter o hábito de visitar o lugar não é. A senhora pode ter certeza de que ele vai dar um marido muito bom.

Bella sentiu pena do rapaz que, constrangido, tentava corrigir a brincadeira de momentos atrás. Porém, não resis tiu à tentação de provocá-lo um pouco.

— Sinto muito, mas não ouvi direito o que você disse mentiu. Será que não quer repetir? Adoro uma boa história.

Ele levantou o olhar e a fitou com um misto de alívio e choque estampado nas feições.

— De jeito nenhum, madame. Eu só quis explicar que a história não tinha graça nenhuma, sra. Cullen.

Ela refreou um sorriso.

— Prefiro que me trate por Bella. Sra. Cullen parece muito formal aqui na fazenda.

Visivelmente relaxado, Blue endireitou os ombros curvados.

— Obrigado, madame.

Os dois viraram-se para o curral no momento em que Edward enrolava as rédeas na mão enluvada e segurava o arção da sela. Ágil como um gato, enfiou o pé no estribo e montou.

No instante em que o corpo de Edward encostou na sela, as orelhas da égua achataram-se contra a cabeça enquanto ela começava a corcovear e a dar coices. Os vaqueiros assobiavam e gritavam palavras de encorajamento.

Com a mão, Bella protegeu os olhos contra a claridade do sol do meio-dia. Respirou fundo, espantada com a força e a resistência da égua que poderia facilmente atirar Edward longe. Ele corria o risco de quebrar o pescoço com a queda.

E o animal esforçava-se para fazer exatamente isso. Relinchava e galopava pelo curral, levantando nuvens de poeira. O chapéu de Edward voou longe, porém, ele segurava as rédeas com firmeza enquanto os segundos corriam.

— Mostre para a atrevida quem é que manda! Gritou Blue.

Bella, Emm, os rapazes e até Kate acompanhavam a luta de Edward com a égua. Os segundos formaram um minuto e, depois, dois. Os músculos das costas e dos braços de Edward retesavam-se sob a camisa molhada de transpiração. Finalmente a respiração da égua tornou-se ruidosa e ofegante. Cansada, ela desistiu da luta.

Só quando ela diminuiu o passo para um trote, Bella soltou a respiração que havia prendido. Seu coração galopava como se ela também tivesse tomado parte naquele esforço violento.

Rindo, Blue empurrou o chapéu para trás com o indicador.

— Ora, depois de sua última tentativa, eu jamais acreditaria que você conseguisse domar essa potranca - falou quando Edward cavalgava perto da cerca.

Bella virou-se para o vaqueiro e indagou:

— O que aconteceu na última vez? Blue tornou a, rir.

— Quando Edward tentou domá-la, a égua o atirou longe. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar, a malvada o mordeu no ombro.

— Emm queria dar fim nela com um tiro, mas Edward não consentiu - Cisco acrescentou.

Uma espuma grossa tinha se formado no corpo da égua. Edward ainda segurava as rédeas com firmeza quando ela diminuiu o passo ainda mais, passando praticamente a andar. Ao dar uma última volta pelo curral, ele relaxou o corpo.

— Pelo jeito, essa potranca está começando a gostar de você, patrão disse Cisco.

Edward piscou para Bella.

— Já não era sem tempo.

O som da voz dele fez a égua retorcer as orelhas e tornar a prensá-las contra a cabeça.

— Ela não me parece muito satisfeita Bella avisou. Acho que você a subestimou.

Edward deu uns tapinhas no pescoço da égua.

— Não acredito.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, a égua parou e, firmada nas pernas traseiras, empinou o corpo no ar. Edward não conseguiu se manter na sela. Deslizou para trás e caiu na terra.

— Edward! Bella gritou.

Ele percebeu o pânico em sua voz enquanto se esforçava para respirar. A queda o tinha atordoado completamente e deixado-o sem fôlego. Estava levando mais tempo do que ele esperava para voltarem a respirar. Sua saia roçou-lhe as mãos e seus dedos delicados afastaram os cabelos da testa dele, mas Edward não conseguia abrir os olhos para mostrar que estava bem e que, a qualquer momento, recobraria o fôlego.

Com o peito doendo e os músculos atacados por caimbras, ele tentava fazer os pulmões traiçoeiros voltar a funcionar. A cabeça rodopiava e o pulso acelerava-se.

— Edward, por favor, fale comigo Bella suplicou. A aflição em sua voz o estimulou. Detestava o som de medo que acabava de ouvir. Com um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu a primeira inalação de ar. Teve a sensação de que o ar frio lhe dilacerava os pulmões ao enchê-los em quase sua capacidade total. O peito ardia, mas o afluxo de oxigênio aliviou a caimbra muscular. Com a máxima cautela, respirou pela segunda vez e pela terceira, até voltar a inalar e exalar o ar normalmente.

— Graças-ao bom Deus – Bella murmurou.

Sua preocupação o sensibilizou. A queda tinha valido a pena. Ele lhe diria isso se não estivesse com a sensação de que a cabeça havia sido pisoteada por um touro.

— Edward você pode me ouvir? ela indagou baixinho, rente ao ouvido dele.

Lançando mão de toda a concentração possível, ele abriu os olhos. O sol brilhava atrás da cabeça de Bella que não passava de uma imagem nebulosa de pele alva e cabelos mognos. Ele piscou e tornou a focalizar a vista. Devagar suas feiçoes tornaram-se mais nítidas.

— Bella, murmurou numa voz meio enrolada. Os olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Você está bem?

Edward tentou sentar-se, mas a dor nas costelas o impediu sabia que podia ter fraturado umas duas ou três. Voltou a relaxar o corpo na terra.

— Estou, sim.

— Você pode mexer os pés? Cisco indagou.

Com a testa franzida e as mãos nos quadris, o vaqueiro inclinava-se sobre ele.

Edward mexeu as pernas e os braços. Fez uma careta.

— Eles doem um horror, mas estão inteiros. Blue levantou dois dedos.

— Quantos são? Edward firmou a vista.

— Dois.

Blue relaxou o ar apreensivo.

— Pelo jeito, você vai continuar vivo, calculo. Mas está com um corte na testa que talvez precise de uns dois ou três pontos.

Edward fez nova careta enquanto, bem devagar, se sentava oscilou um pouco, mas conseguiu se firmar. Sangue começou a escorrer do corte para o rosto coberto de terra.

— Talvez seja melhor você ficar deitado mais um pouco – Bella sugeriu.

Edward passou os dedos pela testa e praguejou ao ver a luva manchada de vermelho.

— Estou bem.

Bella limpou um pouco a terra do rosto dele.

— Tem certeza? Você não me parece muito firme.

Os vaqueiros continuavam a observá-lo, mas não expressavam o que sabiam. Acidentes podiam causar invalidez até em homens experientes como Edward Cullen. Ele havia tido muita sorte nesse dia.

— Edward, você não costuma deixar uma potranca levar a melhor – Emm comentou.

Edward olhou para a égua no outro lado do curral que, desconfiada, parecia pronta para disparar caso ele se aproximasse.

— Existe sempre a primeira vez para tudo neste mundo - ele respondeu.

— Vou soltá-la bem longe daqui o capataz prometeu. Edward tinha considerado a submissão inicial da égua como êxito garantido. Porém, ela havia feito uma exceção. Sem dúvida nenhuma, ele merecia a queda.

— Não, a égua fica.

Cisco enfiou os polegares no cinto.

— Erros acontecem quando um homem fica mais interessado em se exibir do que em fazer seu serviço.

Edward não precisava que Cisco, ou qualquer outra pessoa, o lembrasse de que ele se distraíra com Bella. A infinidade de dores no corpo não o deixariam esquecer o erro idiota cometido. Esticou os braços e flexionou os dedos, testando-os.

— Minha atenção estava no trabalho.

— Você cavalgava pelo curral como um vaqueiro principiante, pretensioso demais para o próprio bem. Foi a sorte que salvou hoje essa sua pele imprestável – Emm declarou.

Os olhos azuis de Bella fuzilaram de raiva.

— Parem já de falar, vocês três. Edward precisa de cuidados e não de conversa ou de críticas.

Ele apertou sua mão a fim de tranquilizá-la.

— Não há motivo para se afligir. Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Como não há? Reconheço uma queda perigosa quando vejo uma, Edward Cullen.

Apesar da voz firme, sua mão tremia ao afastar os próprios cabelos para trás da orelha, ele percebeu.

— Já sofri umas cinco quedas piores do que esta.

— Difícil de se acreditar.

— Sinto muito se a assustei, querida.

Suas faces pálidas coraram, ela limpou a garganta e focalizou a atenção no corte.

— Fique quieto enquanto examino isto.

— Está um tanto autoritária, sra. Cullen.

— Tenho o direito de ser. Tirou, do bolso, um lenço enfeitado de renda e o apertou levemente sobre o corte na testa para absorver o excesso de sangue e, depois, examiná-lo melhor. Talvez precise mesmo de uns dois pontos.

Edward notou como a mulher apertava os lábios delicados e sentiu vontade de experimentá-los outra vez.

— Já levei pontos antes.

— Você podia ter rachado a cabeça ao meio acusou ela sem afastar os olhos do corte.

— Sabe, você fica uma graça quando está brava - ele murmurou.

Mais uma vez, Bella corou.

— Não fico coisa nenhuma! ela protestou ao pôr o lenço outra vez sobre o corte. Segure isto aqui para não sujar a roupa toda de sangue.

— Sim, senhora – Edward obedeceu depois de piscar para ela.

Ela baixou o olhar e, então, perguntou a Emm:

— Você tem alguma coisa lá em casa para se fazer um curativo?

— Claro, Bella. Eu e Kate vamos indo já para lá a fim de deixar tudo à mão.

— Ótimo, obrigada. Tão logo Emm rumou para casa com a criança, ela dirigiu-se aos outros dois homens: Por favor, me ajudem a pôr Edward de pé.

Os vaqueiros a atenderam no mesmo instante, embora de maneira um tanto bruta. Edward quase gemeu de dor nas costelas, mas a cabeça e os olhos tinham desanuviado.

Bella, que não tinha saído de perto, passou o braço pela cintura dele. A testa franzida era sinal de concentração de terminada, Edward notou. Gostava de sentir seu corpo junto ao dele.

Estava muitíssimo satisfeito com a atenção da mulher. Podia ter incumbido Blue de fazer o curativo, como o vaqueiro já fizera muitas vezes, mas não estava disposto a abrir mão de seus cuidados. Pelo menos ainda não. Aquela sua conversa de ir embora não lhe saía da cabeça. Precisava ficar perto dela. Por isso, não havia cavalgado até o sul da propriedade como tinha avisado.

Passou o braço sobre seus ombros, apoiando um pouco do peso sobre eles. Numa voz meio fraca, murmurou:

— Acho melhor eu me sentar por uns minutos.

Bella observou-lhe o rosto à procura de sinais de um aumento de fraqueza.

— Vamos levá-lo logo lá para dentro. Edward assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Você manda. Cisco riu baixinho.

— Blue e eu temos muita experiência em dar pontos em cortes e fazer curativos.

— Tenho certeza de que Bella também pode fazer isso muito bem – Edward afirmou.

Bem-humorado, Cisco sugeriu:

— Talvez, daqui em diante, Edward devesse ficar encarregado de amestrar só póneis. Assim, não correria o risco de sofrer uma queda tão do alto, pois ficaria com os pés quase arrastando no chão.

Edward e os dois vaqueiros riram ao imaginar a cena. A tensão evaporou-se e eles, mais à vontade, continuaram a fazer brincadeiras e a trocar provocações. De repente, Edward deu-se conta de que Bella estava séria, nem ao menos sorria. Com um olhar fuzilando para os três, ela os censurou:

— Vocês deveriam se envergonhar de brincar com uma questão tão séria.

— Estamos apenas nos divertindo um pouco, querida - Edward explicou.

Por respeito a ela, os vaqueiros reprimiram o riso. Com olhar baixo, puseram-se a dar pontapés com as botas escalavradas na terra solta.

— Desculpe, Bella. Não quisemos faltar com o respeito. Já vimos Edward escapar ileso do estouro de uma boiada, de uma nevasca e de um tiro. Uma pancada na cabeça não deve ser muito grave - Blue explicou.

— Acho melhor, Edward, você passar o resto do dia descan sando - Cisco sugeriu.

O inverno estava chegando e havia cercas para serem consertadas, mas a perspectiva de passar a tarde a sós com Bella no quarto o fez ignorar o bom senso. Era impossível saber o que aconteceria depois que ela terminasse o curativo. Umas poucas horas roubadas ao trabalho não fariam falta.

— Vou fazer isso. Mais tarde, procuro vocês.

Cisco e Blue reviraram os olhos e precisaram reprimir novo acesso de riso. Bella não disse nada enquanto o ajudava a subir a escada do terraço. Quando ela já ia abrir a porta, Blue avisou:

— Vamos ficar por perto para o caso de precisar de nós, patrão.

— Isso mesmo. Basta gritar que a gente irá correndo - Cisco acrescentou.

— Não se preocupem. Tenho tudo sob controle – Bella disse numa voz gélida.

Edward deixou que ela o conduzisse pela porta, através da sala e até a cozinha. Segurando-o pelo braço, ela o ajudou a acomodar o corpo dolorido numa cadeira.

— Vou buscar alguma coisa para limpar o corte. Emm estava parado junto à porta de trás, com Kate aconchegada entre os braços.

— Já pus panos limpos, agulha, linha, água e uísque aí na mesa. A senhora tem certeza de que pode fazer o curativo?

— Obrigada, Emm. Fique sossegado. Já dei pontos antes. Será que pode cuidar de Kate por mais uns minutos? Assim que eu terminar isto aqui, irei pegá-la.

— Não se apresse. Os rapazes querem muito brincar com ela.

Após a saída de Emm e Kate, Bella chegou perto da grossa mesa de carvalho. Suas mãos tremiam quando levantou a jarra para pôr água na bacia. Em seguida, pegou um dos panos, agulha e linha.

Inclinado para a frente na cadeira, Edward tirou o lenço do corte a fim de examiná-lo e calcular o quanto estava sangrando. Depressa, o colocou de volta sobre o ferimento.

— Foi seu primeiro marido quem a ensinou a dar pontos num corte?

O rosto de Bella estava tenso, a atenção concentrada na linha que enfiava na agulha.

— Não, foi meu pai.

— Ele também era médico?

— Não. Mas, por ser alcoólatra, caía quando bebia demais e se cortava. Minha mãe e minha irmã, ao ver o sangue, fugiam para longe, recusando-se a fazer o curativo. Então, eu aprendi.

— Nunca imaginei que os ricos se preocupassem com despesas médicas.

— Toda fortuna tem seus limites. Bella pôs a agulha enfiada na mesa e umedeceu o pano. Papai gostava não só de beber como de jogar também. Quando os credores co meçaram a nos negar crédito, não havia mais dinheiro para médicos contou ela com um leve toque de amargura na voz.

Tirou o lenço do corte e o reexaminou mais vez antes de limpar o sangue e a terra em volta dele. Feito isso, sugeriu com naturalidade:

— Você quer um gole de uísque? Vai ajudá-lo a suportar a dor.

Edward firmou as mãos fechadas nas coxas.

— Não. Dê logo os pontos.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não discutiu. Em punhando a agulha, posicionou-se entre as pernas abertas de Edward. Seus joelhos roçavam-lhe as coxas e os seios estavam no nível dos olhos dele.

Edward teria apreciado bastante tê-la tão perto, porém, não pensou em mais nada quando sua mão firme enfiou a agulha na pele dilacerada, suturando-a com um ponto bem fechado. Ele prendia a respiração cada vez que ela dava um novo.

Foram necessários quatro pontos para fechar o corte. Quando finalmente Bella cortou a linha e deu o nó nas últimas pontas, a transpiração corria pelas costas dele.

Por sua vez, ela estava mais pálida, embora demonstrasse calma. Cuidadosamente, afastou-lhe os cabelos a fim de examinar o trabalho.

— Não acredito que vá ficar uma cicatriz muito grande. Mas calculo que logo você comece a ter uma bela dor de cabeça.

Na verdade, Edward já estava, mas com Bella tão perto, ele mal a notava. Concentrou-se em deslizar a mão por suas costas, da cintura até uma das nádegas que apertou levemente.

— Estou bem.

Ela despejou um pouco de uísque em outro pano e o prensou no corte. Edward aspirou o ar ruidosamente por entre os dentes apertados.

— Sinto muito ter de fazer isso, mas é o único jeito de se garantir que o ferimento esteja completamente limpo de impurezas – Bella explicou.

Ardia demais e ele esperou até que passasse um pouco. Então, retesou os lábios como se tentasse sorrir.

— Se Emm estivesse aqui diria que eu merecia isso por ter sido tão descuidado.

A emoção nublou o olhar de Bella e, tão depressa quanto uma tempestade de verão abatia-se sobre os campos, as lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos. Ela vergou a cabeça para trás, tentando controlá-las. Incapaz de falar, concentrou-se em limpar a sujeira do resto da testa dele.

Surpreso, Edward segurou-lhe as mãos.

— O que foi, Bella?

Ela olhou para os dedos longos em volta de seus pulsos.

— Nada. Estou bem. Apenas uma reação retardada, pro vocada por seu acidente.

— Bella! ele exclamou.

As lágrimas começaram a correr por suas faces. Sem querer, ela deixou escapar um soluço trêmulo.

— Poucas horas atrás, eu estava decidida a pegar minha bagagem e abandoná-lo. Conseguiu esboçar uma sombra de sorriso. Agora, estou chorando ao pensar que poderia tê-lo perdido. Tolice minha, eu sei, mas já perdi tantas pessoas.

— Seu marido.

As palavras saíram com uma boa dose de irritação. Estava sendo mesquinho, Edward sabia, mas detestava a idéia de que a mulher chorasse por ele. Bella baixou o olhar para as mãos.

— Jacob, claro, mas também minha irmã e meus pais. De uma forma ou de outra, eles desapareceram de minha vida para sempre.

Edward envolveu suas mãos nas dele e a puxou para mais perto. Arrependia-se muito por ter sido tão insensível.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você não tem controle sobre o futuro.

— Eu me recuso a viver com medo e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Com o pensamento perdido em algum lugar, ela começou a passar o dedo pelo botão do colarinho dele.

— E você deveria ser mais cuidadoso.

— Sou muito mau para morrer. Vaso ruim não quebra - ele gracejou enquanto a acariciava nos cabelos, provocando-lhe um sorriso trêmulo.

— Você não é mau. Talvez seja autoritário demais, mas mau, de jeito nenhum. Edward largou suas mãos e pôs as dele em seus quadris.

— Se sou autoritário é porque tento mantê-la em segu rança. Não quero perder você, Bella.

Mesmo marcado pelas lágrimas e pela poeira do curral, seu rosto era tão lindo e perfeito. Uma sensação incomoda o avisava que ela não tinha sido feita para a vida daquela região. Porém, ele era egoísta demais para deixá-la ir embora.

Puxou-a mais para a frente, até quase seus seios tocarem o peito dele. Obviamente satisfeita com a proximidade, Bella apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele. Tê-la assim tão perto e desejá-la com tanta intensidade quase o enlouquecia.

Havia lhe prometido um mês, entretanto, desde o casamento tinha se aproveitado de cada oportunidade para tocá-la. A espera estendia-se diante dele como uma planície sem fim.

Talvez se provasse novamente seu sabor, ficaria satisfei to. Apenas um beijo.

Como já estivessem tão perto um do outro, nao toi difícil para Edward capturar-lhe os lábios. Bella o aceitou de bom grado. Além de abraçá-lo em volta do pescoço, abriu a boca espontaneamente. Tão macia e deliciosa. Naquele momento, a sós com ela, a ligação entre eles parecia firme, o que o levava a acreditar que tudo seria possível. O sangue agitado amortecia a dor nas costelas e o deixava cego para tudo exceto sua proximidade. Com a língua, acariciou cada recanto de sua boca, forçando-se a ser delicado, a apenas saboreá-la em vez de a devorar como desejava.

Sentindo-se mais confiante, ele aconchegou um dos seios com a mão. Deliciou-se com o contato e mais ainda ao senti-la arquear um pouco o peito para a frente. Seu gesto o incentivou a abrir os cinco botões do vestido, expondo sua pele alva e sedosa. Beijou seus seios por sobre a cambraia fina da camisa, até que os mamilos desabrochassem, eretos. Um suspiro suave escapou de seus lábios enquanto ela fechava os olhos. Sua reação desinibida provocou um imenso prazer a Edward.

— D. Bella, seus malões e engradados acabam de chegar da cidade - Emm gritou da sala.

A voz do velho capataz assustou Bella. Depressa, ela afastou-se para trás e começou a abotoar o vestido.

— Não acredito que tivéssemos sido tão descuidados.

— Estamos casados. E Emm sempre aparece na hora errada – Edward reclamou, frustrado.

Queria puxá-la de volta para os braços, mas o momento encantado se fora, quebrando o elo que os unia. Seus dedos tremiam enquanto abotoava o vestido.

— Pois estou muito contente com a notícia.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar mais, Edward segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou novamente. Mas dessa vez, foi uma carícia leve e meiga, embora prometesse algo mais íntimo.

Ele lhe deu um instante para endireitar a saia e, então, a levou ao terraço, com a mão em sua cintura.

— Vamos ver o que você trouxe.

Encontraram um carroção cheio de malões e engradados a poucos passos da casa. Blue e Cisco já tinham tirado o oleado que os cobria, descarregado dois deles e começado a abri-los. Pouco depois, tiravam quatro cadeiras, de aspecto requintado, e duas mesas entalhadas.

Bella agarrou o braço de Edward. Uma animação quase infantil estampava-se em seu rosto.

— Ai que maravilha! Nem posso acreditar! exclamou. Sua alegria indisfarçável o contagiou.

— Eu também não. Calculei que sua bagagem só chegaria daqui a uns cinco dias. Foi muita sorte sua.

Cullum, o cocheiro da diligência, aproximou-se de Bella e Edward. Depois de tocar na aba do chapéu de feltro, dirigiu-se a ela:

— Sra. Cullen, as encomendas que eu trouxe de Denver não pesavam quase nada, por isso, pude trazer seus pertences mais cedo do que imaginava.

— Muitíssimo obrigada! Bella exclamou ao abraçar o cocheiro e, depressa, ir ver os rapazes descarregar o resto do carroção.

Vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, Cullum tossiu e murmurou:

— De nada.

Sorrindo, Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Ela também me deixa sem fala.

O cocheiro passou a mão atrás do pescoço.

— Na cidade, as pessoas só falam dela. As senhoras estão planejando vir visitá-los se você não a levar logo até lá.

— Ótimo.

— Estão tão curiosas a respeito dela quanto se mostraram ao ver essa bagagem enorme.

Edward gemeu.

— Era só isso que me faltava. Um bando de mulheres cacarejando a minha volta.

Edward observou os móveis que já estavam fora dos engradados e Bella, que ao lado do carroção, mal continha a impaciência. Mesmo de longe, podia constatar a diferença entre os móveis finas e os rústicos, mas úteis, que ele tinha feito.

Um tanto inquieto, foi postar-se ao lado da mulher.

— Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade.

— O quê? Bella indagou, sorridente.

— Que eu havia me casado com uma mulher capaz de viajar com umas poucas sacolas.

Ela riu.

— Acredite ou não, vendi a maior parte de minhas coisas lá em Alexandria para poder pagar meu aluguel.

— Não diga. Edward exclamou, revoltado com sua necessidade de recorrer a esse expediente.

— Consegui ficar com minhas peças prediletas. Isso me deixa muito contente agora. Os móveis extras deixarão nossa casa mais acolhedora.

Nossa casa. O coração dele inflamou-se de esperança. Até bem pouco tempo, a perspectiva de ter um lar não existia para ele. Por um longo momento, a fitou, admirando cada detalhe seu. Bella já o incentivava a querer muito mais da vida.

— E verdade, eles farão nossa casa ficar bem mais acolhedora – Edward concordou.

Emm - chegou perto de Bella e entregou-lhe Kate.

— Eles vão descarregar o piano agora.

— É muito pesado. Foram preciso cinco homens para colocá-lo no carroção em Alexandria ela avisou.

Kate sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Bella e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Piano?! Edward indagou, perplexo.

Emm já tinha subido no carroção e ajudava os rapazes a empurrar o instrumento para a parte de trás do veículo.

— Sei que foi extravagância minha, mas não tive coragem de me separar dele. Foi presente de minha avó e eu quero que Kate aprenda a tocar – Bella explicou ao estreitar a menina entre os braços.

Música para encher a casa. Edward imaginou um Natal com Bella ao piano, Kate e os filhos dele em volta.

— Vamos encontrar um bom lugar para o piano.

Ele e Cullum subiram no carroção a fim de também ajudar a empurrar o instrumento e pô-lo no chão. Foi impossível evitar que batesse com um baque surdo na terra. Os martelos bateram nas cordas, produzindo um som rouco e prolongado.

Ofegante, Emm parou a fim de recobrar o fôlego.

— Espero que a senhora saiba tocar essa coisa. Não quero nem pensar que quase me arrebentei por dentro para, de pois, ele ficar esquecido num canto, juntando poeira.

Bella sorriu.

— Passei muitas horas felizes tocando esse piano. Edward entregou um banquinho redondo para Emm.

— Então, toque uma canção para nós, sra. Cullen pediu o marido.

— Aqui fora?

— Por que não?

— Isso mesmo, Bella, toque para nós insistiu – Emm ao colocar o banquinho diante do piano.

— Muito bem, vamos lá.

Bella entregou-lhe Kate, sentou-se e endireitou a saia como se estivesse num salão elegante e não num pedaço de terra, perdido no fim do mundo. Abriu o piano, flexionou os dedos e os colocou nas teclas de marfim. Apertou umas duas, com ouvido atento.— A viagem desafinou o piano. Nada que eu tocar soará certo.

— Ninguém vai se importar. Vamos, toque Edward disse. Bella iniciou uma canção suave, melancólica que parecia brotar de seu coração. Fechou os olhos e perdeu-se na música.

A melodia envolveu Edward, transportando-o a um mundo desconhecido. Num lampejo de memória, lembrou-se de duas senhoras finas com quem cruzara em St. Louis muito tempo atrás. Elas caminhavam pela calçada de madeira, as saias pretas e rodadas farfalhando a cada passo. Passaram tão perto que ele pôde sentir-lhes o perfume de alfazema. Porém, elas não o notaram com o guarda-pó sujo e o chapéu na mão em sinal de respeito. Pertenciam a mundos diferentes.

Perturbado com a lembrança, Edward forçou o pensamento a voltar para o presente.

Bella tocou ainda por alguns minutos antes de perceber que todos a sua volta estavam em silêncio. Encabulada, parou.

— Desculpem, eu me distraí e abusei da paciência de vocês.

Blue empurrou o chapéu para trás e, meio sem jeito, disse:

— Muito bonita a música.

— Da alta sociedade - Cisco acrescentou. Bella umedeceu os lábios, olhando para Edward.

— Mas vocês detestaram, não foi? Blue deu de ombros.

— Não é que eu tenha detestado, mas esse tipo de música não é muito de meu gosto.

— Ela me faz lembrar de uma professora de cara feia que tive uma vez Cisco contou, fazendo Bella rir.

— De que canções vocês gostam?

Com os polegares enfiados no cinto, Blue aproximou-se do piano.

— Será que a senhora conhece A Namorada do Vaqueiro?

— Infelizmente, não.

— E a Velha Cabana na Colina?

— Também não, mas se você cantarolar um pedacinho, talvez eu possa tocar de ouvido.

— Ah, é assim.

Blue entoou duas estrofes e o refrão. Bella prestou atenção e, depois, tocou uns acordes semelhantes aos da música do vaqueiro. Encorajado, ele recomeçou a cantar. Bella apa nhou a melodia e o acompanhou até o fim.

Mais segura de si, ela tocou novamente enquanto Blue e Cisco, de braços dados, rodopiavam em círculos.

Edward sentiu-se abismado ao dar-se conta da facilidade com que Bella tinha conquistado a simpatia dos rapazes. Ela havia trazido uma luz estimulante à vida deles todos.

Porém, ao observá-la rodeada pelos móveis, tapetes e outras coisas dignas da sociedade de Virgínia, ele imaginou se esta terra inculta e adversa não apagaria essa luz com o passar do tempo.

* * *

_Acho que a Edward fiocu preocupada kkk... Eu gostei desse capitulo... é tão bonito ver os dois se relacionando tão bem. Mais acredito que as coisas só vão piorar, se a Bella não contar a verdade para o Edward... O Edward não tem cara de quem perdoa facil não, e ela vai cabar sofrendo... Até Terça amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_

_OBs: Alguem assistiu ao Oscar? Gostaram dos ganhadores? Vocês acharam que eles mereceram os premios? Viram a Kristen de muletas kkk?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Aqui vamos ter um pouco de aproximação entre Bella e Edwward, vamos conhecer um pouco do passado dos dois, e vamos conhecer a porcaria do James... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Uma hora mais tarde, Bella sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o barulho de cristal estilhaçando-se em pedra. Parou de esvaziar o engradado de livros, que Edward acabava, de trazer do carroção, e virou-se para a lareira. Emm ajoelhava-se perto dos cacos de um pombo de cristal. Não passava de um objeto de decoração, porém, para ela tinha grande valor sentimental. Fora-se.

As mãos retorcidas de Emm juntavam os pedaços enquanto o rubor espalhava-se pelo rosto.

— Ai, Bella, sinto muitíssimo.

As boas maneiras, que lhe tinham sido inculcadas durante anos, a ajudaram a disfarçar o desapontamento.

— Não tern importância, Emm ela afirmou. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, tem sim. Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadoso. Penalizada com a tristeza na voz de Emm, Bella ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e pegou o fragmento de uma das asas.

— Não se preocupe. Para ser sincera, eu não gostava muito desse pombo mentiu ela.

Emm tentou ajustar dois pedaços.

— Era muito bonito, posso ver. Ela conseguiu sorrir.

— Por favor, não pense mais nisso. Esqueça. Afinal, não passava de um enfeite sem a mínima utilidade.

— Sou muito desajeitado.

Bella apertou a mão do velho homem.

— Se você não parar de se aborrecer por causa de um pedaço de vidro sem valor algum, vou me zangar.

Na verdade, ela estava com medo de chorar. Emm suspirou profundamente.

— A senhora é uma mulher muito boa, D. Bella.

— Você está me superestimando. Existem coisas mais importantes na vida do que um vidro quebrado para a gente se preocupar. Ela apontou para a porta. Vá lá para fora. Sei que tem muitas tarefas a sua espera e não pode perder tempo aqui, me ajudando a esvaziar estas caixas. Fique sossegado que dou fim nos cacos.

Emm a fitou por mais um instante como se quisesse se certificar de sua sinceridade. Finalmente, sacudiu a cabeça, levantou-se e foi embora.

Bella esperou até que Emm desaparecesse para baixar os ombros e a cabeça. Pegou o pedaço que tinha sido a base da peça e virou-o. O nome Victoria, esculpido no cristal, saltou-lhe aos olhos. Por um instante, ela não conseguiu respirar. A lembrança da perda da irmã e de sua antiga vida a feria profundamente. De repente, as mudanças drásticas que haviam virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo pareciam insuportáveis.

Desde a morte de Victoria, a vida se tornara um verdadeiro turbilhão. Os cuidados com Kate, o abandono dos pais e sua mudança para o Oeste não haviam lhe dado tempo para se lastimar. A perda do pombo tinha destruído a calma aparente que se esforçava tanto para manter. Sem que pudesse controlá-las, as emoções a engolfaram.

Bella começou a pegar os pedaços na esperança de reconstituir o pombo. Juntou dois, mas eles não se ajustavam. Suspirou, lutando contra as lágrimas. Tolice chorar por causa de um enfeite. Esforço inútil, pois elas começaram a rolar pelas faces.

O chão perto da lareira estava forrado de estilhaços. Enquanto tentava juntá-los, Edward entrou na sala, carregando uma das mesinhas entalhadas.

— Emm - disse que quebrou alguma coisa.

Depressa, ela enxugou o rosto e respirou fundo.

— Não foi nada importante afirmou, continuando a juntar os fragmentos.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Edward pôr a mesinha no chão e vir se abaixar a seu lado. Ele pegou um dos pedaços a fim de inspecioná-lo. A luz do sol, que entrava pela janela, refletiu no cristal, formando um arco-íris.

— Emm insiste que parecia muito valioso.

Ela se forçou a rir e a pedir em tom despreocupado:

— Por favor, diga a ele para não pensar mais nisso. Edward observou-lhe o rosto como se pesasse suas palavras.

Bella imaginou se o olhar penetrante dele podia ver, através de seu sorriso, o coração apertado. A idéia a perturbou. Não queria que ninguém mais se afligisse inutilmente por sua causa. Num movimento brusco, levantou-se.

— Acho melhor ir buscar uma vassoura. Ele também ficou em pé.

— Qual é o problema, Bella? indagou.

Ela deu um passo para o lado a fim de se afastar, mas Edward a impediu, segurando-a pela mão.

— Você está aborrecida porque o pombo quebrou, não é verdade?

— Não.

— Você não sabe mentir disse ele, arqueando as so brancelhas grossas.

— Por favor, Edward, pare de me olhar com essa expressão séria. Estou bem - ela afirmou ainda em tom despreocupado.

— Se você está aborrecida por causa disso aí, mandarei consertar disse ele, apontando para os cacos.

— Não, de jeito nenhum faça isso. Eu disse a Emm que não me importava.

— Mas se importa - ele insistiu.

— Não, você está enganado - Bella declarou com ênfase. Queria muito se apoiar nele, precisava abraçá-lo. Fazia tanto tempo que nada parecia certo e desejava que Edward lhe garantisse que tudo estava bem, que sua vida ali seria feliz. Porém, emoções profundas não faziam parte da barganha deles. A atração sexual entre ambos era forte, sem dúvida alguma, e ela lhe confiara a própria segurança, mas sentimentos constituíam uma questão aparte. Como esperar que Edward, praticamente um estranho, compreendesse o que significava a perda do pombo? Reprimiu um suspiro.

— Você deve ter trabalho para fazer.

— Ele pode esperar.

Bella tentou soltar a mão, mas ele a impediu.

— Quando foi a última vez que você se alimentou?

— Depois de me levantar, tomei café e comi dois pãezinhos

— Só isso? Não é de se estranhar que você esteja tão pálida. Vamos para a cozinha.

— Você não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos e a levou pela mão, fazendo-a sentar-se à mesa.

— Alguém tem de cuidar de você, Bella.

Pegou um prato no armário e o encheu com pãezinhos e fatias de presunto, tiradas de uma travessa coberta, no canto do fogão. Pôs diante dela, ordenando:

— Coma.

— Obrigada.

Para satisfazê-lo, ela beliscou um pedacinho do presunto, surpreendeu-se ao constatar como estava gostoso.

— Você não é mais a mesma, Bella.

— Eu sei.

Edward a fitou com tal intensidade que ela se sentiu atordoada.

— Sabe mesmo?

Inquieta, Bella - mexeu-se um pouco.

— E claro que sei.

— Então por que você está escondendo a verdade de mim? ele indagou enquanto enchia uma caneca com água e a punha diante dela.

Em seguida, sentou-se a seu lado. Bella sentia-se aturdida. A franqueza do marido quase a impedia de raciocinar com clareza. Não conseguia juntar dois pensamentos. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, disposta a contradizer a verdade.

— Não estou, não. Pode me perguntar o que quiser. O olhar dele firmou-se mais um tanto ainda.

— Primeiro, coma.

Embora Bella obedecesse, esperava que o marido começasse logo a crivá-la de perguntas. Ele, porém, manteve-se calado até que ela tivesse comido a metade do que havia no prato. Só então e numa voz suave, indagou:

— Por que você ficou tão aborrecida por causa do pombo?

— Eu não me aborreci... Ela interrompeu o que dizia, suspirou e recomeçou: Foi um presente de meu pai para minha mãe em comemoração ao nascimento de Victoria, minha irmã mais nova.

— Onde ela está agora?

— Morreu.

— Sinto muito - Edward murmurou.

Temendo que a voz tremesse caso falasse, Bella caiu num silêncio constrangido.

— Quando foi isso? ele quis saber.

— Menos de um ano atrás.

— O que aconteceu? Ela estremeceu.

— É uma longa história.

Edward cruzou os braços no peito e reclinou-se na cadeira.

— Tenho tempo para ouvi-la.

— Ela pertence ao passado. Bella sentia-se deprimida, esgotada. Obrigada pela refeição.

— O que você não quer me contar?

— Não existe nada para ser contado.

— Fale sobre Victoria.

Bella permitiu que o pensamento evocasse as lembranças que tentara tanto esquecer. Como se caminhasse à beira de um precipício, começou a falar com o máximo cuidado.

— Todo mundo adorava Victoria. Ela era linda.

— Tanto quanto você? Ela riu.

— Não sou bonita. Victoria era lindíssima. Edward dirigiu-lhe um olhar severo.

— Está enganada. Você é linda.

— Você não conheceu minha irmã.

— Nem precisaria. Conte mais sobre ela.

Bella mordeu um pedaço de pãozinho e o comeu antes de continuar a falar.

— Meus pais começaram a mimá-la desde muito cedo quase depois de seu nascimento. Previam que ela seria de grande beleza e faria um ótimo casamento quando crescesse.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Você fala de sua irmã como se ela fosse um cavalo valioso.

— Meus pais adoravam Victoria e só lhe desejavam o melhor. Ela teria se casado com um dos homens mais ricos em Alexandria se não houvesse...

A palavra ficou entalada na garganta de Bella, retorcendo-a por dentro. Ao perceber sua hesitação, Edward afastou a conversa sobre Victoria.

— O que seus pais planejavam para você?

— Como assim?

— Também desejavam que você fizesse um bom casamento?

— Bem, acho que sim. Na verdade, isso nunca foi discutido. Victoria constituía a prioridade deles.

— Eles aprovaram nosso casamento? Edward indagou com expressão tao intensa de ansiedade que a deixou inquieta.

— Já lhes escrevi sobre meus planos de me casar com você, mas nós dois acertamos tudo tão depressa que saí de Alexandria antes de receber uma resposta deles.

Ele contraiu um pouco o queixo.

— E quanto a seu primeiro casamento?

Ela não podia se forçar a mentir descaradamente. Levantou-se e virou a cabeça para a janela, deixando que o olhar se prendesse nas montanhas distantes.

— Não acredito que meus pais se importassem muito com Jacob.

Edward também ficou em pé e postou-se a seu lado

— Por que não?

— As atividades sociais de Victoria consumiam todo tempo disponível deles. Havia muitas festas para ela. Nossos recursos eram limitados e não havia dinheiro suficiente para gastar com duas filhas. Compreendi que eles tinham de escolher.

Edward praguejou baixinho.

— O que seus pais sabiam sobre Jacob?

— Eles só o encontraram uma ou duas vezes, mas tinham ouvido boas referências a respeito dele. A família de Jacob tinha conexões excelentes e esse ponto sempre foi muito importante para meus pais.

— Quando Kate se casar, estarei a par de tudo que for importante sobre o noivo, menos conexões de família. Elas não prestam para nada e não oferecem garantia alguma.

O interesse paternal de Edward a comoveu. Seu pai, ocupado demais com o jogo e as ambições sociais, sempre se mantivera distante, sem se importar com quem ela escolhesse para marido.

— Família significa muito para você, não é?

— Sem dúvida.

— A sua era muito grande? Bella perguntou e, mais uma vez, deu-se conta de que eram estranhos e muito ignorantes a respeito um do outro.

— Não. Ele deu de ombros. Saí de casa para viver por conta própria há tanto tempo que nem sei mais o que é sentir saudade de alguém.

— Acredite em mim, tal sentimento é muito triste. Algo relanceou no olhar dele ao fitá-la.

— Não estamos falando apenas sobre sua saudade de Victoria.

— De fato, não. Sinto falta do que me era familiar e eu entendia. Sabia o que dizer e fazer em Alexandria. Mas não sinto falta das pessoas, nem mesmo de Jacob. Pensativa, afastou os cabelo da testa. É como se eu acordasse de manhã, sabedora de todas as regras e do que esperavam de mim. Então, num piscar de olhos, as regras mudaram e estou levando uma vida com um conjunto de expectativas que ainda não compreendo.

Edward a fitou com um olhar determinado e claro.

— Logo você firmará seus pés. E ficará contente por haver se mudado para cá - ele afirmou com convicção.

A confiança calma do marido a fez acreditar que tudo acabaria bem.

— Espero não lhe causar desapontamentos.

— Você é muito mais do que jamais sonhei, Bella Cullen - ele disse numa voz emocionada que a deixou confusa.

Ele inclinou-se para mais perto. Exalava um odor de ar fresco e de especiarias que a alentava e perturbava ao mesmo tempo. Com a proximidade dos rostos, ela pôde notar tonalidades sutis nos olhos dele que, até então, pareciam apenas verdes. Seu olhar foi para a cabeleira farta, bem amarrada na nuca. Depois, desviou-se para a cicatriz que lhe marcava a face.

Bella a tocou na ponta junto ao olho, que começava logo abaixo do corte recém-suturado.

— Tantas cicatrizes - murmurou.

Em silêncio, Edward não afastou o rosto, dando-lhe coragem para deslizar o dedo pela marca cor-de-rosa até o canto da boca,

— Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, pensei que tivesse sido pirata.

— Já me classificaram de coisas piores.

— Como você conseguiu esta?

Ele pegou sua mão e a virou com a palma para cima. Respondeu, enquanto traçava círculos em sua pele macia:

— Foi um ladrão de gado. Tivemos uma briga e ele sacou a faca.

— O que aconteceu a ele? Bella indagou num murmúrio.

— Eu o matei. Observou seu rosto à procura de sinais de medo, porém, determinada a ouvi-lo até o fim, ela sustentou-lhe o olhar. O homem que matei era Laurent, o irmão mais velho de James. Eu os rastreei durante dias e quando os apanhei, Laurent puxou a faca. Lutamos. Sofri o corte. Ele foi morto. James presenciou tudo. O olhar de Edward não revelava satisfação ou tristeza. James foi julgado como ladrão de gado e condenado a dez anos de prisão, mas jurou que viria atrás de mim.

— Foi por isso que apareceu aqui hoje de manhã?

— Ele veio em busca de vingança.

— Mas era ladrão.

— Isso não tem importância para ele. Apenas o fato de eu ter lhe matado o irmão o incomoda.

— Que tentou matar você - ela argumentou.

— James e homens da laia dele não têm noção de honra. Roubam o que querem quando podem. Atacam caso um deles seja eliminado, mas porque gostam mais de infligir sofrimento do que retribuir a perda.

Bella sentiu um aperto gelado no coração.

— James virá outra vez atrás de você.

Edward ficou tenso.

— Posso enfrentá-lo. Ele não conseguirá fazer mal algum a você e a Kate.

As palavras foram ditas com firmeza férrea. Bella sabia que o marido a protegeria e a Kate com a própria vida se fosse preciso. Mas quem o defenderia?

— Não quero que nada aconteça a você - disse com mais emoção do que queria.

O efeito nele foi imediato. Os olhos verdes perderam a dureza e se suavizaram. A armadura do guerreiro caía, deixando-a vislumbrar vulnerabilidade no olhar dele.

Quase esquecida de respirar, aconchegou o rosto dele entre as mãos. Assustada com a audácia dos pensamentos, ela não podia impedir a onda de calor que lhe afogueava o rosto ou a lembrança do beijo que haviam trocado mais cedo. Sentiu a boca secar com a vontade de repeti-lo.

Edward sorriu. Era um sorriso diferente, perigoso, que a deixava fraca de desejo. Ela sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas não podia se esquivar.

Inclinou-se apenas uma fração para a frente. Ele não precisou de um convite mais claro para tomá-la entre os braços e prensar os lábios nos seus. O beijo prometia ser ardente, sôfrego e tão estimulante quanto o último.

Bella enlaçou-o pelo pescoço enquanto ajeitava os seios de encontro ao peito dele. As línguas entrelaçadas incendiaram seus sentidos, fazendo-a esquecer tudo sobre o passado e o futuro. Nos braços de Edward, existia apenas o presente para ela.

Um gemido sensual borbulhou por seus lábios entreabertos. Edward estreitou o abraço, embrenhou os dedos em seus cabelos e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo, despertando-a completamente para o amor.

Suas pernas fraquejaram. O latejar crescente do desejo a fazia esquecer o propósito de esperar um mês para se entregar ao marido.

Um ronco surdo, mais animal do que humano, ressoou no peito de Edward. Mas quando Bella pensou que ele ia erguê-la nos braços e a levar para o quarto, sentiu-se afastada para trás.

Os lábios dele, úmidos do beijo, estavam apertados e o olhar mostrava-se meio desvairado.

— Tenho de ir.

Perplexa, ela só conseguia fitá-lo. Sem o aconchego daquele corpo forte, já começava a sentir frio.

— O quê? balbuciou.

— Preciso ir. Tenho de trabalhar na construção de nossa casa nova.

Ofendida, ela cruzou os braços e recuou um passo.

— Agora? Mas a tarde já vai adiantada. Você tem apenas umas poucas horas de luz de resto.

Edward percebeu que a tinha magoado. Aproximou-se com as mãos estendidas, mas as enfiou nos bolsos.

— Se não for embora agora, sra. Cullen, não conseguirei esperar vinte e nove dias para consumar nosso casamento.

— Mas...

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Quero mais do que seu corpo, Bella. A voz estava tensa como se ele tivesse dificuldade para falar. Quero sua confiança. E, para tanto, preciso manter a palavra empenhada, mesmo que isso me obrigue a esperar.

Perto da fogueira do acampamento, James esticou as pernas longas. O olhar estava fixo nas chamas que dançavam no ar. Os cinco homens, que tinham se juntado a ele, dormiam entre cobertores a poucos passos de distância. Respiravam de maneira profunda e ruidosa graças a seis garrafas de uísque falsificado. James sabia que nenhum deles acordaria antes do amanhecer.

Ele mesmo tomava cuidado para não beber quando tinha um trabalho pela frente. Laurent, o irmão, sempre o aconselhava a manter a mente alerta. Bêbados, ele dizia, acabavam na cadeia.

Portanto, James estava agindo exatamente como o irmão o aconselharia se estivesse vivo.

— Estou bem alerta, Laurent, como você queria que eu ficasse.

Laurent sempre tinha sabido o que fazer. Desde que eram meninos, ele havia sido o planejador, o reflexivo cheio de idéias e projetos. James se contentava em roubar gado aqui e lá, mas Laurent, não. Era ambicioso.

Ele fora o primeiro a falar sobre assaltos a bancos. Audacioso, Laurent entrava em um com a maior calma deste mundo e enfiava o cano da arma pela grade do guichê do caixa. Sorridente, jamais mostrava pressa e divertia-se com a tensão, com a expressão de medo do caixa que, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, passava o dinheiro para uma sacola.

Certa vez no Texas, eles tinham escapado por um fio de ser linchados pelo povo enfurecido. Excitado por conseguir burlar a lei, o irmão havia até gostado da perseguição enquanto ele, James, ainda se sentia mal quando se lembrava da fuga.

Cutucou as brasas com uma vareta até que fagulhas estalassem e subissem pelo ar como vagalumes.

Laurent encorajava James. A vida fazia sentido quando ele ainda se encontrava vivo.

No dia em que Cullen enfiara a faca no irmão, a vida tinha se transformado numa confusão desgraçada. Com todos os diabos, ele teria se conformado com os dez anos de prisão se soubesse que Laurent o estaria esperando. Mas o coitado já se encontrava sob sete palmos do chão, numa cova sem marca.

— Não foi certo. Nem justo James - resmungou.

Refletiu sobre a ida dele à fazenda de Edward Cullen na véspera. Ele não havia esperado grande coisa do encontro até o momento em que a tinha visto. Bella Cullen.

Um homem poderia passar a vida inteira sem jamais se encontrar face a face com uma mulher igual aquela. Ela parecia ser educada, culta, o tipo de mulher de que Laurent gostava.

Cullen também gostava, James tinha percebido. Pelas contas dele, Cullen lhe era devedor. Uma vida por uma vida. Uma família por uma família. Cullen havia roubado a única pessoa do mundo de quem James gostava. E logo seria sua vez.

* * *

_Gostaram? Sério meninas esses dois não vão aguentar não kkk... Gente eu ja disse que amo o Edward? Acho que nem preciso... Que HOMEM é esse? Será que ele me aceitaria? kkkk_

_Mais falando serio, a Bella está cavando um burraco muito fundo, e cada vez fica complicado pro lado dela... O Edward disse uma verdade, ele quer que ela confie nele, ela? Será que ele não vai se sentir traido por ela... Até Quarta amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Hoje vamos ter a primeira briga Beward... Gente tenho que confessar que boiei feio nessa briga... Então, Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O tempo esfriou bastante nas duas semanas seguintes. Edward e os empregados dividiam o tempo entre separar os bezerros das mães e trabalhar na construção da nova casa. Todos esperavam um inverno rigoroso e Edward estava determinado a desmamar os bezerros e a terminar o telhado da casa antes da primeira nevada.

Bella via o marido muito pouco. Ele se levantava ao clarear do dia e só voltava quando ela já estava dormindo. Lembrava-se vagamente de se aconchegar a ele durante à noite, mas no decorrer do dia, sim ou não eram as raras palavras que trocavam.

Bella sentia falta do convívio com Edward e de como seu pulso disparava todas as vezes em que ele a tinha tocado. Mas o tempo passado a sós havia lhe permitido se adaptar a seu novo lar e tentar se transformar numa esposa perfeita. Seus livros sobre trabalho doméstico davam a impressão de que era fácil ser uma boa dona de casa, mas a experiência provava o contrário. O fogão a lenha teimava em queimar seus pãezinhos, as galinhas lhe bicavam a mão quando ia procurar ovos sem a companhia de Emm e, na véspera, um dos galos a tinha perseguido pelo galinheiro até que ela atirara a cesta de ovos na criatura. Os ovos tinham quebrado em volta do galo, mas ele havia finalmente se afastado.

Bella se negava a admitir derrota. Tinha sufocado o medo de fracassar e engolido as lágrimas de frustração. Sem cessar, repetia a si mesma que acabaria vencendo as dificuldades.

A única alegria para amenizar a série de fracassos era o fato de Kate estar se desenvolvendo otimamente com o ar fresco do campo. Suas faces tinham adquirido uma tonalidade rosada e ela já conseguia se sentar sozinha. Alegre, ria e gorgolejava quando Emm ou um dos vaqueiros a pegava no colo. Logo, estaria engatinhando.

No momento, ela estava deitada ao lado de Bella, no centro da cama imensa, brincando com os pezinhos. Sentada com as pernas cruzadas, Bella tinha o livro de Beeton, A Administração do Lar, aberto no capítulo intitulado: Lavanderia: Lavar e Passar Roupa.

— Ora, como isto pode ser difícil? Bella comentou com Kate. Sorrindo, a criança balbuciou e soprou uma bolha. Você está certa, minha queridinha. Eu já disse isso antes. Aninhou o rosto em sua barriguinha e riu quando ela agarrou-lhe um punhado dos cabelos. Mas não vou desistir, Kate. Ei de me esforçar ao máximo para que nossa nova vida dê certo.

Com cuidado soltou os cabelos de seus dedinhos, depois, leu pela última vez as instruções do livro e o fechou. Ia ser fácil lavar roupa.

Com o livro sob o braço, escorregou para fora da cama. Como estivesse com os músculos dos braços doloridos de bater tapetes e de carregar baldes de água, mexia-se devagar. Curvou-se para pegar Kate e fez uma careta ao sentir uma pontada na parte baixa das costas. Devia ficar menstruada nos próximos dias o que a deixava apática e cansada.

Ignorando a fadiga, saiu pela porta de trás e dirigiu-se ao lugar onde, na véspera, tinha colocado três tinas para lavar roupa e um tacho sobre um tipo de fogão baixo de tijolos. Puxou o varal a fim de testar a firmeza e olhou para uma das tinas cheia de roupas recém-consertadas que tinham ficado de molho durante a noite. De manhãzinha, Emm havia acendido o fogo sob o tacho. O vapor já subia da água.

Bella sentou Kate num cobertor na sombra, longe do fogo, com colheres e uma tigela para brincar.

— Preste atenção e aprenda, queridinha. Isto não vai levar mais do que uma hora. Duas, no máximo.

Quatro horas mais tarde, os braços de Bella doíam horrivelmente e a cabeça latejava acima do olho esquerdo enquanto ela, com uma colher de pau, de cabo longo, começava a passar a roupa de molho para a água quente. A transpiração escorria da testa, grudando punhados de cabelo em volta do rosto. Sua vontade de chorar era quase incontrolável.

Os problemas tinham começado quando o fogo havia apagado sob o tacho. Ela gastara mais de trinta minutos para reacendê-lo e, quando as chamas já crepitavam, Kate tinha começado a chorar. Lá se fora mais meia hora para trocá-la e alimenta-la. Então, a criança não tinha querido dormir como fazia todas as manhãs. Com ela apoiada no quadril, Bella havia conseguido acabar de passar as roupas da tina para a água quente. Felizmente, a menina acabava de dormir e Bella a levou para dentro de casa. Aproveitou para descansar uns minutos, enquanto tomava um gole de café, antes de voltar para fora.

Então, veio a parte mais cansativa: tirar as peças, uma a uma, do tacho e esfregá-las na tábua.

Com as faces afogueadas, Bella tirou a primeira, com a colher, uma camisa de flanela. Encharcada, estava pesada, demais e a água quente respingou em sua pele, fazendo-a ranger os dentes. Porém, ela se recusava a parar.

— Posso fazer isto. Posso fazer isto repetia sem parar. Largou a camisa na tina onde estava a tábua de esfregar. Mal tocou o tecido quente, largou-o depressa.

Bella acocorou-se e, com as costas da mão, afastou os cabelos dos olhos. A ameaça de lágrimas de frustração a aturdia. Como podia ter se enganado tanto? O adjetivo fácil não se aplicava a lavar roupa.

— Verdadeira invenção do diabo - resmungou. Mas o Colorado era a nova terra para ela e Kate e as tinha acolhido de braços abertos. Portanto, estava determinada a enfrentar a batalha para se adaptar a ela. Pegou de novo a camisa e começou a esfregá-la, quase esfolando os nós dos dedos.

— Trabalho desgraçado! exclamou.

Praguejar a fez se sentir melhor. Por isso, repetiu as palavras várias vezes. Finalmente, pôs a peça em outra tina, cheia de água limpa.

— Uma a menos. Restam trinta e duas resmungou.

Gastou quarenta minutos para esfregar mais três camisas. Quando pegou a quinta, estava convencida de que lavar roupa era um pesadelo interminável.

O som de passos, aproximando-se pelo lado da casa, interrompeu a fileira de pragas murmuradas. Levantou a cabeça na esperança de que fosse Edward. O orgulho que se danasse, ela precisava de ajuda.

Mas não era o marido e sim Alice Witholock.

— Boa tarde, sra. Withlock – Bella cumprimentou numa voz meio desesperada.

A mulher simpática e sorridente atravessou o pátio, a saia do vestido verde-claro farfalhando com a brisa. Carregava uma cesta grande de vime, coberta com uma toalha xadrez de branco e vermelho.

— Olá, Bella. Nada de formalidades. Por favor, me trate por Alice. Eu queria ter vindo visitá-la antes, mas andei meio adoentada.

— Obrigada. Espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor. Nunca na vida, Bella tinha ficado tão alegre ao ver uma pessoa. Deixou a camisa escorregar da colher de pau para o tacho, sem se importar que a água respingasse em sua saia já um tanto molhada.

— Ah, já estou vendendo saúde outra vez.

Ao notar a saia molhada, os sapatos enlameados e as mãos vermelhas de Bella, a expressão de Alice enterneceu-se. Largou o xale de croché e o chapéu numa tora de madeira e a cesta ao lado. Em seguida, enrolou as mangas.

— Pelo que vejo, você está muito atarefada. Bella curvou os ombros numa atitude de desânimo.

— Nunca mais vou observar roupa suja de graxa ou de terra da mesma maneira.

Alice riu ao inspecionar a água.

— Lavar roupa é uma atividade que acaba com a paciência da gente. O que os homens não entendem é o fato de ela provocar tanta dor nas costas quanto o trabalho de consertar cercas ou marcar o gado. Mas ao oposto da cerca e da marcação, a limpeza da roupa dura muito pouco. Antes de que se dê conta, já é preciso lavar tudo outra vez.

Bella sorriu.

— Nesta minha lentidão, só vou terminar de esfregar as peças dessa tina na semana que vem.

Com a colher de pau e num único movimento, Alice passou uma camisa do tacho para a tina.

— Trabalhando juntas, nós duas vamos terminar isto aqui muito antes do pôr do sol.

Perplexa, Bella viu Alice esfregar a camisa e jogá-la na água limpa.

— Como você consegue fazer isso tão depressa?

— E uma questão de prática. Tenho muita. Bella suspirou.

— Estou muito contente por você ter aparecido.

— Já devia ter vindo antes, mas como disse, não pude. Apontou para a cesta. E também trouxe um jantar de boas-vindas.

— Mas que grande gentileza! Espero que nos faça companhia – Bella convidou.

Alice riu.

— Será um prazer.

Bella olhou em volta e, como não visse sinal de Jasper disse:

— Calculo que você não tenha vindo sozinha. Alice passou outra peça do tacho para a tina.

— Não. Ultimamente, Jasper não quer que eu me afaste de casa sozinha. Ele se preocupa com mudança de tempo, estouro de boiadas e mil e uma coisas. Tolice. Sei atirar tão bem quanto um homem, mas ele não quer nem ouvir falar nisso. Apontou em direção da colina. Deixei Jasper e a carroça perto de sua casa nova. Ele está ajudando Edward e os rapazes na construção do telhado.

Bella ajoelhou-se do outro lado da tina a fim de continuar esfregando a roupa.

— Eu deveria estar lhe servindo chá e não a obrigando a trabalhar.

— Bobagem. Vim não só para visitar como também para ajudar.

— Graças aos céus por sua vinda.

Alice não conseguiu disfarçar a preocupação.

— Como você está se adaptando à vida da fazenda?

Bella assoprou um caracol dos cabelos da testa.

— Não muito bem. Li um livro sobre a administração do lar e fiquei com a impressão de que o trabalho doméstico era muito fácil. Infelizmente, ele orienta mulheres que contam com serviçais para fazer o serviço pesado, o que não é meu caso.

— Sem dúvida alguma o trabalho de uma casa é exaustivo. Bella começou a esfregar a camisa na tábua.

— Eu não fazia a mínima idéia. Deveria escrever uma carta para a lavadeira de minha mãe, pedindo desculpa por todas as vezes em que usei um vestido apenas um dia e o larguei na cesta de roupa suja.

Alice olhou para as mão vermelhas e escalavradas de Bella.

— Não quero ser indiscreta e você não precisa responder se não quiser. Mas como acabou vindo parar aqui no Colorado? Afinal, este não é o tipo de vida que mulheres da sociedade escolhem com frequência.

— Eu desejava recomeçar a vida – Bella respondeu sem precisar mentir.

— Imagino que perder o marido força a mulher a se afastar do lugar onde as lembranças são dolorosas.

Bella manteve o olhar na camisa.

— Não penso mais no passado.

— Pois você veio para o lugar certo. Aqui, só o dia de hoje conta, não o de ontem.

Trabalhando juntas, as duas mulheres lavaram depressa o resto da roupa. Algum tempo depois, Bella pendurava a última camisa no varal.

— Pensar que estarei fazendo isto outra vez na semana que vem.

Alice enxugou as mãos num pano que estava em cima da tora de madeira.

— Há uma mulher na cidade, a sra. Baxter, que lava roupa para fora. Cobra um preço bem razoável. Você deveria procurá-la na primeira vez que for a Saddler Creek.

— Acho que preciso provar a mim mesma de que sou capaz de fazer este e outros serviços.

— Eu costumava fazer tudo sozinha e nunca quis arranjar alguém para me ajudar. Mas na primavera, sofri um aborto. Desde então, não me preocupo mais em deixar tudo em perfeita ordem.

Bella notou a tristeza na voz de Alice e pensou em dizer algo, mas manteve-se calada. Havia aprendido que as palavras, por mais carinhosas que fossem, não aliviavam a dor de uma perda. Então, sugeriu:

— Vamos lá para dentro tomar chá e comer pãezinhos de minuto. Eles assaram um pouco demais, mas não estão muito ruins.

Alice sorriu.

— Uma ótima idéia. Faz um bom tempo que não tenho a oportunidade de visitar outra mulher e passar umas horas conversando. A vida aqui é quase sempre muito solitária.

— Kate deve estar acordada. Sei que ela vai gostar de vê-la.

O rosto de Alice iluminou-se.

— Não vejo a hora de brincar com a menina. Curvou os lábios num sorriso meio acanhado. Você é capaz de guardar um segredo, Bella?

— Claro. Do que se trata?

— Estou quase certa, mas quero esperar mais umas semanas antes de contar para Jasper. Olhou em volta a fim de ter certeza de que ninguém a ouviria. Acho que estou grávida. O bebê deverá nascer na primavera.

Bella tomou as mãos de Alice entre as suas.

— Isso é maravilhoso! Alice apertou-lhe os dedos.

— Estou tão animada! E você não imagina como sua presença aqui me deixa aliviada.

— Prometo ajudar no que for possível. Alice passou o braço pelo de Bella.

— Você já pode começar me contando como é dar à luz um filho.

Algum tempo depois, os últimos raios de sol pairavam acima do horizonte. Edward e Jasper, no pátio, observavam as duas mulheres pela janela da cozinha. Alice brincava com Kate e Bella ocupava-se em pôr a mesa. O olhar de Jasper enterneceu-se ao ver a mulher levantar a menina no ar.

— Eu não estava muito seguro se seria uma boa idéia vir aqui hoje. Afinal faz apenas seis meses que Alice perdeu o bebê e eu tinha medo de que ela se entristecesse ao ver Kate. Mas agora, estou contente por termos vindo.

Edward balançou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão. Lembrava-se da noite em que Alice sofrera o aborto. Ela já estava no sexto mês de gestação quando, de repente, entrara em trabalho de parto. Uma hemorragia quase a matara antes que o pesadelo acabasse.

— Ela está corada outra vez e voltou a sorrir – Edward comentou.

Jasper suspirou, satisfeito.

— Você nem imagina como é bom ter minha mulher de volta. Risos femininos chegaram ao pátio. Pelo jeito, as duas estão se dando muito bem.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Fico contente. Esta é uma vida muito solitária para uma mulher.

Estava com a consciência pesada. Nas duas últimas semanas, tinha se mantido afastado de Bella de propósito. Por ordem dele, um dos homens ficava sempre por perto a fim de defendê-la contra qualquer perigo. Ele mesmo a espiava com frequência, mas sempre tomando cuidado para ficar longe. Desde que a tinha beijado na cozinha, sabia que, se não permanecesse afastado, acabariam fazendo amor. E era-lhe muito importante honrar a palavra dada a Bella. Fora sincero ao dizer que não queria apenas seu corpo, mas também sua confiança.

— Mais algum sinal de James? indagou.

— Só o que lhe contei a semana passada. Ele cavalgou pela fazenda, fez questão que eu o visse, mas não fez nada – Jasper respondeu.

— É uma questão de tempo.

— Talvez ele não tenha mais tutano para agir sem o irmão.

— Não conte com isso. O desgraçado é louco. Isso quer dizer que ele não toma decisões racionais.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Então, Jasper , indagou:

— Como Bella está se arranjando?

Foi a vez de Edward suspirar, mas não de satisfação.

— Digamos que ela tem muita boa vontade.

— Entendo. Ela não sabe nada sobre os trabalhos domésticos em uma fazenda.

— Isso mesmo. Absolutamente nada. Jasper riu.

— Muitos maridos já sofreram nas mãos de esposas bem intencionadas logo no início da vida de casados. Hoje de manhã, Alice e eu estávamos lembrando e rindo das primeiras refeições que ela preparava. Uma vez, ela queimou tanto um filé que ele partiu ao meio quando tentamos cortá-lo. Estava mais seco e duro do que a sola de minha bota.

— Se Bella adquirir a metade das habilidades de Alice na cozinha, levantarei as mãos aos céus.

A roupa molhada no varal balançava ao vento quando eles chegaram à porta de trás. Ainda de fora, sentiram o cheiro de frango e de torta, vindo da cozinha. Jasper sorriu.

— Já mencionei que Alice trouxe o jantar?

Edward ainda não tinha esquecido o gosto dos pãezinhos queimados que tentara comer de manhã.

— Vocês são uns santos.

Jasper riu e bateu nas costas de Edward.

— Relaxe. Vamos jantar com nossas esposas.

Nossas esposas. Edward imaginou quanto tempo um homem levaria para se acostumar com a palavra esposa associada à pessoa dele. Calculava que, como tudo na vida, marido e mulher, aos poucos, se familiarizariam um com o outro, aceitariam os hábitos, as preferências e as aversões de cada um. Sonhava com o dia em que ele e Bella compartilhassem um companheirismo amoroso como o de Jasper e Alice.

Os dois encontraram as mulheres na cozinha. No centro da mesa, um vidro de compota vazio fazia as vezes de vaso para as últimas flores silvestres do ano. Os quatro lugares estavam arrumados com os pratos de porcelana e talheres de prata de Bella.

Ao redor das flores havia uma travessa com frango frito, uma tigela cheia de ervilhas e um prato com fatias de broa de fubá, tudo trazido por Alice. Duas tortas de cereja esquentavam na beirada do fogão, ao lado de um prato com os pãezinhos escuros de Bella.

Alice já ocupava uma das cadeiras, com Kate acomodada no colo. Brincava com ela ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com Bella. A criança ria e balbuciava, alegre.

Edward tirou o chapéu e cumprimentou:

— Boa noite, senhoras.

— Boa noite - as duas responderam ao mesmo tempo. Bella levantou o olhar. Por um momento, fitaram-se. Um caracol solto caía-lhe na testa e suas faces estavam afogueadas. Tinha emagrecido nas duas últimas semanas e parecia exausta, ele notou. Mais tarde, lhe pediria para trabalhar menos.

Depois de também as cumprimentar, Jasper comentou:

— Alguma coisa está com um cheiro delicioso. Entretida com a criança, que balançava nos joelhos, Alice riu.

— Jasper, venha conhecer Kate. Ela é a criança mais linda que já vi.

O olhar de Jasper entristeceu-se antes que ele pudesse sorrir e se aproximar da mulher. Riu enquanto acariciava Kate sob o queixo.

— Edward, você vai precisar manter sua espingarda bem lubrificada quando esta menina começar a namorar. Cada rapazola da região vai aparecer por aqui.

Edward desviou o olhar de Bella.

— Ela nunca vai namorar. Alice riu.

— Tenha a santa paciência, Edward. Você não vai poder impedir Kate de se casar.

— Não, eu sei. Mas qualquer idiota que vier até aqui para namorar, sem primeiro falar comigo e passar por minha inspeção, botarei para correr.

A criança tinha lhe conquistado o coração. Todas as manhãs, antes do alvorecer, Kate acordava junto com ele. Como não tivesse coragem para chamar Bella, passara a preparar e dar a primeira mamadeira da menina.

— Falta de sorte do pobre rapaz que se atrever a conquistar a mão da jovem Kate - caçoou Jasper.

Sorrindo, Bella colocou a manteigueira e o prato com os seus pãezinhos secos ao lado das fatias de broa.

— Jasper, você fala como se Edward fosse o gigante malvado dos contos de fada, que guardava o castelo da princesa.

Edward riu e mudou de assunto:

— Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?

— Vá apenas se lavar. Alice trouxe o jantar que, como você vê, já está na mesa – Bella respondeu.

Edward e Jasper saíram a fim de ir até o poço ao lado no qual esfregaram bem as mãos e o rosto. Em questão de poucos minutos, estavam de volta e sentados à mesa.

Bella estendeu os braços para pegar Kate.

— Deixe eu ficar com ela para você poder jantar sossegada. Com a menina no colo, você não se lembrará do que comeu.

Num gesto negativo, Alice sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ainda não estou disposta a me separar desta gracinha. Jante você primeiro. Depois, será minha vez.

Bella baixou os braços.

— Tem certeza? Já estou acostumada a segurá-la com o braço esquerdo e comer com a mão do direito.

— Tenho certeza, sim. Sente-se e coma. Kate e eu estamos nos dando muito bem.

— Kate parece bem satisfeita no colo de Alice – Edward comentou. Aproveite o oferecimento dela, Bella, e aprecie esta ótíma refeição.

O sorriso de Bella murchou enquanto ela se sentava.

— Está bem.

Edward serviu-se de dois pedaços de frango, de uma boa porção de ervilhas e de uma fatia da broa de fubá.

— Alice, você faz o melhor frango frito desta região. E mal posso esperar para comer a torta de cereja.

Bella pôs um pedaço de frango no prato e pegou um de seus pãezinhos. Empunhando garfo e faca, cortou um bocado do frango. Depois de saboreá-lo, exclamou:

— Está delicioso!

— Alice poderá lhe dar a receita se você quiser, Bella. Ofereceu Jasper.

— Ah, eu gostaria muito ela - respondeu enquanto abria o pãozinho ao meio a fim de passar uma porção generosa de manteiga nele.

— Tente também aprender a fazer a torta - Edward sugeriu.

— Boa idéia – Bella murmurou.

Suspirou ao olhar para o prato intato de seus pãezinhos.

Pouco depois, Edward notou que Bella mantinha-se calada. Devia estar cansada de tanto trabalhar, ele calculou.

De repente, Alice olhou de Edward para Jasper com ar aborrecido. Segurando Kate com uma das mãos, conseguiu pegar um dos pãezinhos de Bella com a outra.

— Você tem muito jeito para arrumar a mesa, Bella. Acho que nunca vi pratos de porcelana tão bonitos.

Bella mastigava um pedaço do pãozinho e conseguiu en goli-lo com a ajuda de um gole de água.

— Não é preciso ter talento algum para pôr mesa.

— Não é verdade. Eu não saberia nem por onde começar. Não sei os lugares certos dos talheres e dos copos. Edward, você devia ver quanta roupa sua mulher lavou hoje. Ela é muito trabalhadeira.

Edward sentiu a consciência mais pesada ainda e perdeu o apetite.

— Ela está se esforçando demais. Pegou-lhe a mão e virou-a com a palma para cima. A pele já não era mais sedosa e sim áspera e avermelhada. Você deveria trabalhar menos.

Ela puxou a mão e fechou-a ao lado do prato.

— Não trabalho mais do que qualquer outra mulher de fazendeiro.

Ele sabia que a vida numa fazenda cobrava um preço alto dos homens e mais ainda das mulheres. Desejava poupar Bella o máximo possível.

— Mande a roupa suja para a sra. Baxter lavar sugeriu. Ela apertou os lábios como se o marido tivesse dito algo ofensivo.

— É obrigação de uma esposa, minha obrigação portanto, lavar roupa.

— Minha fazenda dá um bom lucro, Bella ele a informou com naturalidade. Tolice sua estragar as mãos com água quente e sabão de cinza. Além do mais, você parece exausta.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Insisto em fazer minha parte, Edward.

A mulher havia ficado de mau humor, mas ele não entendia o motivo.

— Você faz muita coisa - ele apressou-se em dizer. Seu garfo bateu no prato quando ela o baixou.

— Não faço o suficiente.

— Não vale a pena discutir, Bella. Mande a roupa para lavar na cidade. E tentaremos arranjar alguém para ajudá-la aqui. Talvez uma cozinheira.

— Não! Fazer o serviço desta casa é minha obrigação. E vou lavar a roupa suja mesmo que isso me mate - ela de clarou, exaltada.

Alice e Jasper pararam de brincar com Kate e trocaram um sinal secreto.

— Vocês se importam se Jasper e eu formos embora mais cedo esta noite? Precisamos chegar em casa ainda com tempo para cuidar dos animais disse - ela ao levantar-se.

Vendo a expressão da mulher, Jasper largou o guardanapo na mesa e levantou-se também.

— Alice está certa. Ainda temos de dar água para os cavalos.

Bella pegou Kate dos braços de Alice.

— Por favor, não vão embora ainda. Não foi minha intenção afugentá-los daqui.

— Vocês precisam ficar a sós - Alice disse em tom calmo, em seu ouvido. Beijou Kate na testa pela última vez. Logo nos encontraremos de novo.

Em pé, Bella parecia completamente desnorteada.

— Isso foi por culpa minha. Estraguei o jantar.

Ainda sem entender o que estava errado, Edward levantou-se também. Qualquer mulher, em seu juízo perfeito, exultaria se não precisasse mais lavar roupa ou fazer outras tarefas domésticas.

Alice apertou a mão de Bella.

— Não diga bobagem. Daqui a uns dois dias, voltarei. Jasper pegou uma fatia da broa de fubá.

— Desculpem, mas temos mesmo de ir. Alice apanhou o xale e o chapéu.

— Quando eu voltar para vê-la, levarei a cesta.

Jasper saiu na frente e Edward o acompanhou até a construção da casa nova a fim de trazer a carroça.

— Que diabo aconteceu lá dentro? Jasper gemeu antes de responder:

— Nunca sou capaz de descobrir o que se passa na cabeça de Alice, mas sei exatamente quando estou encrencado.

— Você quer dizer que eu estou?

— Sem dúvida alguma. E numa encrenca dos diabos. Pouco depois, Alice aparecia e Jasper a ajudou a subir na carroça. Despediram-se, mas só quando sumiam atrás da colina, Edward virou-se para trás. Viu Bella parada à porta com Kate nos braços. Foi-lhe ao encontro, decidido a desanuviar a atmosfera entre eles, porém, a mulher virou-se e entrou depressa.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos. Se não fosse um vaqueiro desajeitado, saberia o que dizer a ela.

Encontrou-a na sala, sentada perto da lareira e ao lado do berço onde Kate já estava acomodada.

— Bella?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Sinto muito que eles tenham ido embora. Eu os afugentei.

Ele chegou mais perto sem ter certeza de como poderia consolá-la.

— Já estava na hora de irem embora.

— Não, a culpa foi minha. Eu me comportei muito mal. Levantou a cabeça e o fitou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Tenho o defeito de sempre desapontar as pessoas.

— Eu não estou desapontado – Edward declarou com firmeza.

— Ah, está, sim. Desde que cheguei, minhas tentativas para fazer algum serviço são desastrosas.

— Todo e qualquer trabalho exige prática, especialmente em uma casa de fazenda. Dê tempo ao tempo.

— Quanto isso vai demorar?

Ele enfiou os dedos nos cabelos.

— Não faço idéia.

— Quanto tempo você levou para aprender a criar gado? Edward deu de ombros.

— No meu caso foi diferente. Não sou da cidade. Lidar com animais nunca foi novidade para mim. Muito menos trabalho pesado.

Seu olhar tornou-se esgazeado.

— Ao contrário para mim, não é verdade?

Sentindo-se perdido, Edward tentou encontrar as palavras certas.

— O que você quer que eu diga? Que você é uma esposa perfeita? Pois não é. Não existe uma. Aliás, ninguém é perfeito, verdade inquestionável.

Só então, ele percebeu o erro terrível que havia cometido. O rosto de Bella desfigurou-se enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelas faces. Ela pegou Kate do berço, virou-se e correu para o quarto, batendo a porta com estrondo.

Edward foi atrás e pôs a mão na maçaneta.

— Não se atreva a entrar aqui - ela gritou entre soluços. Frustrado, ele encostou a cabeça na porta fechada.

— Bella, qual é o problema?

— Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai lhe contar.

— Bella - ele repetiu numa voz severa.

— Vá embora.

Desanimado, Edward levantou as mãos no ar e afastou-se. Quando havia perdido o controle da própria vida?

* * *

_Entenderam gente? Que briga mais sem noção kkk... Eu acho que todo casal tem essas brigas malucas, eu não sei dizer, porque nem namorado eu tive ainda kkk, mais pelos livros que eu leio, dá pra ter uma noção... Eu entendi a Bella, ela quer provar que é capaz, mais o Edward só falou dada lavadeira, por preocupação... Seria tão mais facil se o Edward tive dito que estava preocupado com ela, e que só disse aquilo para ajudar... Mais vai entender esses dois né? kkkk_

_Então amores... Até Sexta... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Hoje esse capitulo está pegando fogoooo... E quando digo fogooooo é no bom e mau sentindo Rsrsrsrs... Então, bora ler... Boa leitura, se divirtam kkk... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward não tinha aparecido em casa a noite inteira.

Quem poderia culpá-lo? Bella indagou-se no final da manhã seguinte ao sair de casa e subir ao alto de uma colina. Sentia-se muito infeliz. Queria percorrer os olhos pela fazenda na esperança de ver algum sinal do marido. Nada. Carregava um balde com restos de comida e os pãezinhos secos que pretendia levar ao galinheiro depois. Pegou um e o atirou numa rocha. Ele bateu na pedra e nem teve a decência de esfarelar antes de rolar para a terra como uma bala metálica de canhão.

A saia do vestido de algodão farfalhava com o vento. O céu azul tocava o topo das montanhas que circundavam o vale, coberto pelo capinzal. Triste, ela nem notava a paisagem linda.

De onde se encontrava, podia ver muito bem a casa rústica em que morava com Edward e a nova, de dois andares, que ele estava construindo com tanta pressa. De repente, começou a ouvir marteladas ecoando pelo vale.

Edward estava lá, deu-se conta num misto de alívio e remorso. Provavelmente, tinha passado a noite na casa em construção. Atirou outro pãozinho, dessa vez mirando o tronco de uma árvore, mas errou o alvo completamente.

Ela, por sua vez, após uma noite de sono agitado, havia acordado antes do alvorecer, dado banho em Kate e a alimentado. Em seguida, tinha arrumado a cozinha da véspera e recolhido a roupa do varal. As pilhas de peças dobradas não haviam lhe provocado satisfação alguma. Frustrada e inquieta, tinha posto Kate para dormir, que já choramingava sonolenta, e pedido a Emm para vigiá-la. Só então, viera para este lugar sossegado, trazendo o balde com os pãezinhos. Atirou mais um no tronco da árvore e conseguiu acertar.

O jantar com os Withlock tinha sido um fracasso horroroso. A comida trazida por Alice estava deliciosa, infinitamente superior às refeições que ela havia servido a Edward nas duas últimas semanas. Não era de se estranhar que ele houvesse quase chorado de alegria ao pôr o primeiro bocado de frango frito na boca. Talvez, se ela não estivesse se sentindo tão incompetente e cansada, não tivesse reagido de maneira veemente e negativa às sugestões do marido.

Suspirou e apertou as mãos nas têmporas. Restavam-lhe duas opções. Ou continuava a praticar tiro ao alvo com pãezinhos esturricados, enquanto sentia pena de si mesma, ou ia procurar Edward para pedir desculpa.

Suas faces queimavam de vergonha por haver agido como uma criança mimada. Tinha de encontrá-lo.

Uma rajada de vento agitou a copa da árvore e o capim a sua volta. Instigada a agir, largou o balde com os pãezinhos junto ao tronco da árvore e desceu a colina a fim de procurar o marido.

Bella ainda não tinha visto o interior da casa nova e, apesar de se sentir deprimida, estava curiosa. O barulho das marteladas tornava-se mais forte enquanto ela atravessava o capinzal.

A casa, com vigamentos de madeira, era umas cinco vezes maior do que a outra e cheia de janelas nos dois andares, ela constatou ao chegar. Um terraço largo ocupava a frente inteira. Maravilhada com a perfeição da obra, Bella arrebanhou a saia, subiu os três degraus e passou pela porta da frente que estava aberta. A luz do sol entrava pelas janelas já envidraçadas, espalhando um brilho alaranjado por um aposento imenso. Na verdade, ele era dividido em quatro por paredes ainda inacabadas. Uma escada central, também ainda sem corrimão, ligava os dois andares.

Na parte de trás do andar térreo, Bella podia ver o que viria a ser uma cozinha espaçosa. O aposento ao lado dava a impressão de ser a sala de jantar. Os dois outros, com janelas para o terraço, poderiam ser sala de visita e biblioteca.

Tocou uma das paredes inacabadas e sentiu um grande respeito pela disposição de Edward de construir a casa para eles. Foi dominada por uma forte emoção. Jamais alguém tinha empregado tanto esforço em seu benefício.

As marteladas pararam e Bella ouviu o som de passos firmes. De repente, sentindo-se uma intrusa, voltou depressa para a porta de entrada.

Edward apareceu no topo da escada. Estava sem camisa e segurava o martelo com a mão direita. Os cabelos soltos, roçavam-lhe os ombros bronzeados de sol. Com a barba espessa por fazer, ele tinha a aparência de um bandido.

A agitação que a havia dominado nas últimas semanas manifestou-se vigorosa e Bella desejou não ter vindo.

— Caso esteja interrompendo seu trabalho, vou embora.

— Fique.

A voz profunda dele repercutiu pela casa vazia. Ele largou o martelo, pegou a camisa pendurada num prego e vestiu-a, enfiando-a para dentro da calça antes de descer a escada.

O odor dele, misturado ao de madeira nova, permeava o ar. Uma camada fina de transpiração brilhava-lhe na testa e pêlos escuros apareciam pela abertura da camisa desabotoada em cima.

Faíscas eclodiam entre eles. O ar estava tão seco quanto um capinzal após uma longa estiagem. Mesmo assim, Bella conseguiu não virar nos calcanhares e fugir correndo,

— Vim para pedir desculpa por meu comportamento de ontem à noite.

— Esqueça. Não foi nada.

A voz seca ralou-lhe os nervos.

— Normalmente não sou tão indelicada.

— Eu sei.

Bella fitou os olhos verdes, expressão intensa deles quase a fez perder o fôlego. Não via raiva refletida neles, mas algo infinitamente mais inquietante.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Eu não lhe disse as coisas certas ontem à noite.

— De fato. Naquela hora, você deveria ter me ignorado ou repreendido. Agi muito mal.

— Já passou.

— Tudo esquecido?

Ele sorriu e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Deixe eu mostrar a casa para você. Aliviada, Bella respirou fundo.

— Estou muito curiosa para ver tudo. Edward fez um gesto amplo com o braço.

— A cozinha fica lá atrás e a sala de jantar, ao lado. Mandei fazer uma mesa bem comprida e doze cadeiras para a sala.

— Doze?!

Um sorriso repuxou os cantos da boca dele.

— Você acha que vamos ter mais filhos?

— Ai, não! Uma dúzia de cadeiras é mais do que suficiente.

Ele a fitou por um instante a mais antes de levá-la para um dos aposentos na frente. Uma lareira grande, de pedra, ocupava uma das paredes laterais.

— Aqui será a sala de visita. O outro aposento poderá ser usado como quarto de hóspede, sala de estar ou o que você quiser.

— Pensei que talvez pudesse ser biblioteca.

— Muito bem, se essa é sua vontade.

— Tem certeza? ela indagou sem conseguir disfarçar o entusiasmo.

— A casa é sua também, Bella.

Comovida e contente além da conta, ela o abraçou antes de ir correndo inspecionar o outro aposento.

— Sempre desejei ter minha própria biblioteca - confessou sem conter a animação.

Encostado na porta, Edward cruzou os braços no peito.

— Durante o inverno, farei as estantes. Sem dúvida alguma aqueles caixotes que deixei no estábulo, duas semanas atrás, contêm livros suficientes para forrar todas as paredes.

A bondade dele provocou sua insegurança.

— Tem certeza? repetiu. Você já me deu tanta coisa e eu não fiz nada para você.

— Engana-se. Fez muitíssimo. Bella deixou escapar um riso nervoso.

— Só posso ter lhe dado uma bela indigestão com minha comida horrorosa.

Sério, Edward aproximou-se e afastou seus cabelos da testa.

— Você me recebeu em sua vida, me dando a oportunidade de fazer parte de uma família.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei muito bem o que significa fazer parte de uma família. Pelo menos de uma normal. A minha não era a das mais unidas.

— Pode ser. Mas isso não a impediu de ser uma criatura dedicada. Você protege Kate com a própria vida e ninguém jamais se esforçou tanto para me fazer pãezinhos.

O homem mantinha suas emoções num verdadeiro rebuliço, Bella refletiu. Num minuto, ficava brava, no seguinte, queria que ele a abraçasse. E no outro, sentia-se humilde e perdia a fala. Ocorreu-lhe que este fazendeiro de aspecto rude, mais alto do que a maioria dos homens, nunca tivera uma pessoa que se preocupasse com ele.

— Que tal sua mãe? Ela não cozinhava para você?

— Não cheguei a conhecê-la.

Embora as palavras fossem ditas com naturalidade, evo aram a imagem triste de uma criança órfã de mãe.

— Ela morreu?

— Não, foi embora. Segundo meu pai, ela era uma pessoa egoísta e só se importava consigo mesma. Os vizinhos diziam que ela era jovem demais. Eu nunca soube a verdade.

— E seu pai? Bella indagou num murmúrio.

— A última lembrança que guardo dele é de quando me deixou numa escola de missionários. Nunca mais voltei a vê-lo.

— Quantos anos você tinha?

— Dez.

Edward deu de ombros como se estivesse se livrando de um casaco velho. Bella sabia como o passado podia marcar uma pessoa. Com o abandono dos próprios pais tão recente, ela podia avaliar a mágoa, a perplexidade, o isolamento sofridos por Edward. Ela, entretanto, já era uma mulher adulta. Ele não passava de uma criança na ocasião.

— Lamento muitíssimo, Edward. Ele abanou a mão.

— História antiga.

Não era, porém, ela não ia discutir esse ponto. Entendia o quanto havia custado ao marido revelar-lhe a história triste. As emoções mais profundas eram as mais difíceis de se traduzir por palavras. Apertou o braço dele e sorriu.

— Que tal me mostrar o segundo andar?

O olhar dele prendeu o seu e, por um instante, a compreensão os uniu.

— Pois não. Vamos lá.

Com a mão em seu braço, ele a levou escada acima. Havia cinco quartos no segundo andar, quatro pequenos e um imenso. Este, obviamente para o casal, dava para o nascente. Num dos cantos, havia uma enxerga e um cobertor amassado. Bella foi tomada pelo sentimento de culpa ao lembrar-se de como, na véspera, tinha impedido a entrada do marido no quarto deles.

— O que você acha? Edward indagou, trazendo-a de volta ao presente.

— A casa está quase pronta. Mal posso acreditar que você já tenha feito tudo isto.

Apesar da falta de acabamentos, ela imaginava tapetes no chão, móveis, brinquedos e berços.

Ele encostou-se na parede do quarto maior. A luz do sol entrava pela janela ao lado dele.

— Comecei a construção seis meses atrás. No fim do verão, já tinha levantado as paredes e calculava que nos mudaríamos na primavera.

Bella passou a mão pelo parapeito da janela.

— Pela aparência das obras, a casa ficará pronta antes disso.

Edward exibiu um sorriso acanhado.

— Trabalhei ao máximo aqui nas últimas semanas. Tinha medo de que, se não estivesse ocupado, não conseguiria manter as mãos longe de você.

Uma onda de calor espalhou-se em seu rosto ao imaginar as mãos de Edward acariciando-a. Um ano atrás, ela teria fugido correndo de um homem tão forte e viril como o marido. Porém, depressa ele havia se tornado o centro de sua vida, quase como se ela começasse a amá-lo. Afastou tal idéia da mente. Reconhecia que Edward lhe provocava desejos estranhos, de natureza um tanto primitiva, mas amor era uma questão totalmente diferente. O amor provocava elevações maravilhosas e quedas esmagadoras. E ela havia jurado, durante os meses de solidão em Alexandria, quando Jacob se recusava a vê-la, que jamais entregaria o coração outra vez.

Não, ela não amava Edward, mas confiava nele. E confiança era muito mais importante do que amor. Talvez fosse por isso que se sentisse tão atraída fisicamente por ele. Ora, sempre desejava tocá-lo.

Aproximou-se do marido até a saia roçar na calça dele e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. Sentiu-lhe a tensão. Com as mãos crispadas, caídas ao longo do corpo, ele ficou imóvel no mesmo instante, como se temesse se mexer.

— Obrigada por sua paciência - ela murmurou.

Com o olhar parado, Edward roçou as faces em suas mãos. O contato lhe causava prazer e sofrimento ao mesmo tempo.

— Bella, tenho feito tudo que posso para cumprir minha promessa de não fazermos amor por um mês. Mas não conseguirei manter minha palavra nos próximos quinze dias se você não for embora já.

Uma mulher racional fugiria correndo.

— Não quero ir - ela murmurou.

— Eu lhe prometi que esperaria um mês e jamais quebro a palavra empenhada. Edward insistiu com esforço.

Bella passou o dedo pelos lábios dele. Desejar tanto ser tocada por um homem era algo inusitado para ela.

— Retire a promessa.

A expressão dele tornou-se severa.

— Vá já embora, Bella ordenou em tom de ameaça.

— Não.

Ele a fitou de tal maneira que a fez estremecer.

— Posso muito bem esperar o restante dos dias.

— Isso me faz desejá-lo mais ainda. Edward não precisou de mais encorajamento. Tomou-a entre os braços e começou a beijá-la. Com paixão quase descontrolada, apertou seu corpo de encontro ao dele, fazendo-a sentir-lhe a ereção. Traçou uma linha de beijos ao longo de seu pescoço e continuou descendo até alcançar os seios.

Bella mal podia respirar. A paixão incendiava-lhe o corpo, porém, ela nem pensava em refreá-la. Seria doloroso de mais. Num gesto afoito, enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos bronzes dele.

Edward deslizou as mãos por suas costas até as nádegas e apertou-as. Ao vislumbrar o desejo nu nos olhos verdes, ela deixou escapar uma exclamação entrecortada.

— Você é linda - ele murmurou.

Tais palavras tocaram-lhe o coração. Nos braços de Edward, sentia-se realmente linda. Passado e futuro não existiam, apenas aquele momento maravilhoso. Em silêncio, percorreu as mãos pelo peito dele e pela barriga. Num assomo de audácia, de que não se sabia capaz, acariciou-lhe a ereção.

Edward pegou sua mão e a beijou. Numa voz rouca e com um brilho de excitação nos olhos, disse:

— Ainda não. Não quero que isto acabe antes de começar. Aconchegou seu rosto entre as mãos, fitando-a bem dentro dos olhos.

— Deveríamos voltar para casa. Temos a cama apropria da para isto.

Ela temia que se esperassem, perderiam a excitação estimulante desse momento.

— Que lugar melhor para fazermos amor do que nossa nova casa?

Edward a carregou para o colchão de palha. Ao vê-la deitar-se de costas, acomodou-se com um joelho de cada lado de seu corpo. Ela correu as mãos pelas coxas dele, ainda cobertas pelas calça de brim. Ele estremeceu e a fitou com um olhar de quem estava à beira da loucura. Acariciou-a nos cabelos.

— Você merece lençóis de seda.

— A seda é fria.

Ele suspirou e a beijou, marcando-a.

— Hoje, o futuro começa para nós.

— E o passado foi esquecido - ela murmurou.

Edward levantou sua saia e desamarrou o cadarço do calção. Bella levantou os quadris para que ele pudesse tirá-lo.

Quando Edward a tocou na parte mais íntima, ela não conteve uma exclamação. As carícias que se seguiram nas dobras aveludadas a fizeram arquear o corpo para cima e gemer.

— Por Deus, Bella, você supera tudo que jamais sonhei. Ela quase chorava de ansiedade. A pressão aumentava em seu âmago e ela sentia-se cada vez mais perto do sorvedouro em que queria se atirar. Mas no instante em que vis lumbrava o prazer verdadeiro, Edward recuou. Choramingando, ela protestou:

— Por favor, não pare.

Sua voz estava rouca, impregnada pelas múltiplas emoções. Como poderia fazê-lo entender o que desejava que ele fizesse?

— Daqui a pouco - ele murmurou em seu ouvido. Bella passou as mãos pelas nádegas e pelas coxas dele.

Ouviu-o inalar o ar ruidosamente e viu-lhe os músculos retesados do pescoço.

Edward pegou sua mão e a prensou na ereção que forçava o brim da calça. Ela a acariciou.

— Quero que isto demore bastante, mas por Deus, eu te desejo tanto - ele confessou.

Desesperada, Bella abandonou as boas maneiras de mulher recatada.

— Então, não me faça esperar suplicou num murmúrio. Os músculos de Edward retesavam-se e as veias no pescoço pulsavam. Suspirou e rendeu-se. Recuou, desabotoou a calça e puxou-a pelas pernas.

Bella não se atreveu a observar-lhe o corpo nu. Temia perder a coragem. Acariciou-o nos quadris enquanto abria as pernas.

Tenso, ele posicionou-se. Em seguida, sem hesitação, penetrou no corpo de Bella. Ela agarrou-lhe os ombros, aspirou o ar pela boca aberta, atordoada não pela sensação de prazer, mas pela dor provocada pelo rompimento da barreira inesperada.

Edward sentiu-se paralisado e tenso ainda dentro de seu corpo. Fitou-a com um misto de surpresa e raiva estampado nas feições severas. A transpiração brilhava-lhe na testa.

— Você é virgem!

No auge do desespero, Bella queria negar a afirmativa a fim de evitar as centenas de indagações que se seguiriam. Em vez disso, ajeitou o corpo de encontro ao dele e disse:

— Vamos continuar a fazer amor.

Carência e raiva retesavam-lhe o corpo enquanto ele observava suas feições,

— Quem é você?

A desconfiança que ela viu no olhar do marido quase lhe despedaçou o coração.

— Apenas Bella.

Mexeu-se. A dor tinha passado e o desejo, voltado.

Com um gemido provocado pela agonia intensa, Edward separou-se dela e rolou para o lado. Em seguida, levantou-se pegou a calça e vestiu-a.

Bella forçou-se a se sentar., Observou-o e viu-lhe os cabelos despenteados caídos sobre os olhos faiscando e os músculos contraídos do rosto. Queria que Edward voltasse a aconchegá-la entre os braços, mas pela atitude rígida dele, sabia que seria impossível.

O olhar dele caiu sobre suas coxas alvas, sujas de sangue e a expressão tornou-se mais sombria. Bella puxou a saía para baixo. De repente, sentia-se gelada e coberta de vergonha. Endireitou a blusa do vestido.

Com olhar furioso, Edward praguejou antes de afirmar:

— Kate não pode ser sua filha.

Lágrimas traiçoeiras encheram seus olhos. Detestava a raiva nos dele.

— É minha sobrinha.

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos. O olhar inquisitivo dele a fez estremecer.

— Filha de Victoria?

— Sim.

— Por que você não me contou?

Nas últimas semanas, Bella tinha esquecido o escândalo, mas, naquele momento, ele voltava com força violenta.

— Tive medo de que você não se casasse comigo se soubesse a verdade. Todos os amigos em Alexandria romperam relações comigo porque Kate havia sido concebida e nascido fora do casamento.

Edward praguejou novamente e Bella prosseguiu:

— Imaginei que teríamos tempo para nos conhecer antes de casar. Mas tudo foi feito muito depressa e eu não conseguia encontrar a maneira certa de lhe contar. Ultimamente, os acontecimentos em Alexandria pareciam tão distantes. Imaginei que se me tornasse uma esposa perfeita, jamais teria de lhe revelar a verdade.

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu acabaria descobrindo que você era virgem - ele afirmou quase aos gritos.

— Eu tinha esperança de que você não se importasse e até gostasse.

O olhar dele endureceu.

— Você deveria ter me contado a verdade - insistiu.

— Eu morria de medo. Envergonhados, meus pais foram embora da cidade logo após a morte de Victoria. Jacob, meu noivo, recusava-se a me ver e a responder minhas cartas enquanto Kate estivesse comigo. Tantas pessoas me viraram as costas e eu não queria correr o risco de você fazer a mesma coisa.

Edward foi até a janela. Não olhava para a paisagem, mas para as mãos cheias de calos.

— Agora, você já me conhece o bastante para saber que não ligo a mínima para um maldito escândalo na sociedade.

— È verdade, já sei.

Ainda de costas, Edward perguntou:

— Você teria se casado comigo se não tivesse havido o escândalo?

Ela gostaria de dizer que se casaria com ele em qualquer circunstância, mas não seria verdade.

— Nada mais de mentiras, Bella.

Se ela esperava compensar as muitas que já havia inflingido, tinha de ser honesta naquele momento.

— Não.

Edward endireitou os ombros largos e ergueu a cabeça. Ao olhar para o horizonte, deu um murro na parede ao lado da janela e proferiu um palavrão numa voz revoltada.

* * *

_A coisa ficou feia... Eu disse que ele ia ficar maluco... Mas ele ainda não disse e fez tudo... Eu acho que a Bella vai ficar sozinha na fazendo com a Kate... O Edward não vai perdoa-la tão facil assim não... Gente, eu acho que com o calor do momento ela acabou se esquecendo das mentiras e da sua virgindade, só pode kkkk... Que loucura... Acho que o nosso Edward vai embora!_

_Até Domingo amores... Amanhã Sabado, não vai dar para mim postar... Tenho que dar catequese e participar do encontro conjunto que começa 8:00 até 12:30, são duas turmas, e depois 14:30 tenho ensaio dos cantos da missa... E só Deus sabe que hora chego... Então domingo eu posto pra vocês... não me MATEM! Fiquem com Deus... ATé Domigo... Robsteijoosss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Meus amores... Como vocês estão? Espero que bem! Esse capitulo é tenso, muito tenso... mais em meio a tantos problemas a Bella vai encontrar uma grande aliada... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella sentiu-se desorientada ao ver as feições de Edward desfiguradas pela raiva quando ele se virou da janela. O rancor escurecia-lhe os olhos, despidos de qualquer outra emoção.

Devagar, ela levantou-se e endireitou o vestido.

— Edward, por favor, deixe eu explicar.

— Agora não. Com a cabeça, ele fez um gesto brusco em direção ao horizonte. Fumaça.

Apanhada de surpresa pela mudança de assunto, Bella olhou pela janela e viu espirais de fumaça negra na distância. Elas só podiam indicar problemas.

Edward já afivelava o cinturão com a pistola.

— Maldição! Com toda a certeza, foi obra de James. A mão de Bella tremia ao afastar os cabelos do rosto.

— De onde vem vindo?

— Da fazenda dos Withlock. O pânico a invadiu.

— Ai, Deus misericordioso, você acha que ele os atacou? Edward a pegou pelo braço e a levou rumo à escada.

— É o estilo dele. Vamos voltar para casa.

O tom dele era distante e Bella queria desesperadamente transpor o abismo que os separava. Mas não havia tempo. Mentiras e pecados do passado teriam de esperar até que soubessem se o casal amigo estava em segurança.

Quando chegaram ao pátio de casa, Cisco, Blue e Emm já estavam reunidos e com os cavalos encilhados, inclusive o de Edward.

Emm entregou Kate para Bella enquanto indagava dele:

— Você viu a fumaça?

Edward verificava se a pistola estava carregada. Como estivesse, enfiou-a de volta no coldre antes de responder.

— Vi. Foi James, aquele desgraçado.

A transformação nas feições de Emm e dos vaqueiros, assustava Bella. Embora já; houvesse vislumbrado o lado implacável deles, quando James tinha vindo procurar Edward, a natureza afável dos três, no dias seguintes, a fizera esquecer que a sobrevivência nesta terra exigia impiedade.

— Como você sabe que James está por trás disso? ela indagou.

Edward contraiu os músculos do rosto.

— Jasper me contou que o bandido apareceu na fazenda dele na semana passada. Não cometeu nenhuma ilegalidade, mas fez questão que Jasper o visse.

— James sabe que você é amigo dos Withlock. Ele não seria tão idiota de lhes fazer mal - Blue opinou.

— Exatamente por isso que os atacaria – Edward afirmou. Emm cuspiu e pisou no cuspe com a bota escalavrada.

— Se cavalgarmos a galope, chegaremos lá pelo meio da tarde.

Edward aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Foi o que calculei. Podem montar.

— Espero que James não tenha feito mal algum para os Withlock. Eles são tão bons - Cisco comentou.

Edward semicerrou os olhos.

— Se ele tiver atacado meus amigos, eu mesmo enforcarei o maldito no lugar onde o encontrar. Virou-se para Blue. Quero que você fique aqui para proteger Bella.

O vaqueiro tocou a aba do chapéu.

— Sim senhor, patrão.

— Se alguém que você não conheça pisar em minhas terras, atire nele.

— Farei isso. Vá sossegado.

Assustada, Bella apertou Kate contra o peito.

— Edward você não deveria ir à cidade avisar o xerife? Ele calçou as luvas e vestiu o casaco para cavalgar.

— Não podemos perder tempo com isso. Tenho de socorrer os Withlock e não quero que o rastro de James desapareça.

Bella lembrou-se do rosto simpático de Alice e de seu sorriso alegre.

— Você está esperando problemas, não está? Edward apertou a rilha na montaria.

— Estou, sim.

Com um arrepio de medo, ela se aproximou do marido e apoiou a mão no peito dele, onde podia sentir as batidas do coração.

— Tome cuidado. Ele pode estar lá, esperando por você. Edward olhou para sua mão e, depois, recuou, quebrando a união passageira. Pôs o chapéu, puxou-o bem para a frente enquanto dizia num tom seco:

— Sei cuidar de mim mesmo.

Suas mentiras tinham, obviamente, magoado Edward profundamente e Bella rezava para que ele voltasse são e salvo para que pudesse lhe explicar tudo e ser perdoada.

— Ficarei esperando prometeu. Edward montou.

— Não se dê ao trabalho. Não faço idéia de quanto tempo vou gastar rastreando James. Blue vai ficar aqui para vigiar a fazenda e protegê-la. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, fale com ele.

Um arrepio de medo percorreu a espinha de Bella.

— Está bem.

Edward enrolou as rédeas na mão enluvada.

— Fique dentro de casa e tranque as portas da frente e de trás.

— Farei isso.

Uma rajada de vento frio fustigou-lhe o rosto e penetrou pelo xale fino de lã.

O chapéu de copa baixa de Edward, puxado para a frente, sombreava-lhe, os olhos. O vento também agitava o casaco para cavalgar. Por um instante, ele fitou a mulher, mas com olhar frio e indiferente. Ela detestava vê-lo assim, ainda mais porque era por culpa sua.

Bella endireitou os ombros numa atitude o mais digna possível.

— Ficaremos esperando.

Uma leve emoção o perturbou. Tirou o chapéu, passou a mão pelos cabelos e tornou a colocá-lo na cabeça.

— Você não precisa se preocupar Kate e eu também sabemos nos cuidar – Bella acrescentou.

Edward franziu a testa como se a idéia não o agradasse. Tocou a aba do chapéu com a mão ligeiramente trêmula, mas de maneira tão sutil que Bella imaginou se não teria sido imaginação sua.

Os três homens cavalgaram num galope desenfreado, mas chegaram tarde demais. A casa dos Withlock estava reduzida quase inteiramente a cinzas. Ainda subia muita fumaça dos escombros e brasas continuavam a queimar e a soltar fagu lhas no ar.

— Onde estarão Alice e Jasper? Emm conjeturou.

O rosto curtido pela intempérie tinha envelhecido anos em minutos.

— Não faço idéia.

Todos já tinham desmontado e Edward estava no lugar onde ficava o terraço da frente dos Withlock. Com uma vara longa, remexia as cinzas à procura de seus corpos. Como não os encontrasse, fechou os olhos e, com uma leve esperança, fez uma prece, implorando a proteção divina sobre os amigos. Três semanas atrás, encontrava-se sentado naquele terraço, ao lado de Jasper, ambos saboreando charutos. Tinham acabado de se deliciar com um dos jantares excelentes de Alice e conversavam sobre o preço do gado. Naquela noite, Jasper tinha surpreendido Alice com três fitas azuis para seus cabelos, compradas no armazém de Saddler Creek. Era um presente pelo décimo aniversário de casamento deles. Alice tinha beijado Jasper na boca com uma paixão cheia de promessas para quando fossem para a cama mais tarde. E agora os dois estavam desaparecidos. De repente; imagens de Bella trancada numa casa em chamas passaram pela mente de Edward. Fúria aguda e enlouquecedora apertou-lhe o peito antes que ele pudesse apagar a cena na cabeça.

— Você acha que foi falta de sorte, um acidente talvez? Cisco perguntou.

Edward enxergou cartuchos de bala brilhando sob a luz do entardecer. Abaixou-se e os pegou, chacoalhando-os entre as mãos.

— Isto não foi acidente.

— Você pensa que James esteja por trás do incêndio?

— Não tenho a mínima dúvida.

Edward enfiou as capsulas no bolso. Olhou para os escombros incandescentes, jurando não esquecer o que via e jamais parar de procurar, enquanto não encontrasse, o homem responsável por tal maldade.

— Talvez Alice e Jasper estejam escondidos em algum lugar - Cisco opinou.

Edward ergueu-se.

— Pode ser. Existe uma touceira de arbustos daquele lado, perto de uma ravina seca. Vamos lá dar uma olhada.

Os três homens puseram-se a andar em direção do tal lugar que ficava não mais do que cem passos da casa. Na verdade, Edward não tinha a mínima esperança de encontrá-los lá. James não costumava deixar ninguém para trás. Ainda mais vivo.

Deram uns dez passos quando ele viu marcas de sangue na terra seca. Abaixou-se, pegou um pouco e esfregou-o entre os dedos.

— Está fresco.

— Você imagina que seja de Alice ou de Jasper? Cisco indagou.

— Espero que não.

— Quem sabe eles atiraram em James e escaparam sem se ferir - o vaqueiro murmurou.

— Jasper saberia que eu tinha visto a fumaça. Ele não teria ido muito longe – Edward disse.

Deixou o olhar correr pelo capinzal seco dos campos e pelas montanhas na distância.

— Vamos nos separar para cada um procurar de um lado. Temos poucas horas de luz e se eles estão vivos, precisamos nos apressar.

Os três se espalharam e iniciaram a busca. Uns cinco minutos depois, Cisco encontrou Jasper na ravina, encolhido de lado e com os olhos fechados.

— Patrão, achei Jasper. Acho que ele está morto! gritou.

Edward correu e escorregou pelo barranco da ravina. A cabeça latejava quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado Jasper e, com o máximo cuidado, o virou de costas. Terra e transpiração sujavam o rosto imóvel demais do amigo e uma boa quantidade de sangue espalhava-se da barriga para a coxa direita dele. Por um momento, Edward esqueceu-se de respirar.

— Todos no vale eram amigos de Jasper - Cisco disse. Diabo, ele nem gostava de andar armado.

— Quem atirou nele fez a sangue-frio – Emm murmurou, tirando o chapéu.

— Que o desgraçado arda nas chamas do inferno para sempre – Edward praguejou ao curvar a cabeça.

Cisco também tirou o chapéu.

— Era um homem tão bom.

Emm ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo magro de Jasper e tocou-lhe o pescoço com os dedos.

— Ele não está morto!

Edward ergueu depressa a cabeça.

— Continua vivo?

Com expressão aflita, Emm desabotoou a calça de Jasper e fez uma careta quando viu o buraco da bala.

— Sim, mas está muito mal. Vamos ter de levar o coitado para a cidade para tentar salvá-lo.

Edward achava cedo demais para fazer uma prece de gratidão.

— Temos de encontrar Alice. Cisco, atrele seu cavalo na carroça dos Withlock que deve estar no estábulo. Emm, faça o que puder por Jasper. Eu vou procurar Alice.

Com o coração martelando-lhe o peito, Edward saiu correndo ao longo da ravina. Tinha a sensação de que explodiria de frustração. Mas então, viu uma ponta de tecido azul perto de uns arbustos. Em questão de segundos, encontrava Alice, caída de bruços. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e, com o máximo cuidado, virou-a de costas. Sangue começava a coagular em sua têmpora esquerda, porém, ela respirava.

Edward não perdeu tempo com preces de gratidão. Ergueu-a nos braços e a carregou até os destroços da casa. Lá, Cisco e Emm já tinham deitado Jasper na parte detrás da carroça e, apressados, atrelavam o cavalo do vaqueiro nela.

Edward gritou.

— Encontrei Alice! Ela está viva! aproximar.

Depressa, Cisco foi-lhe ao encontro e o ajudou a carregar Alice até a carroça, onde acomodaram seu corpo inerte ao lado do de Jasper. Para pessoas tão fortes e vibrantes, eles estavam pálidos demais e aparentavam grande fragilidade.

Edward sabia como a vida podia desabar num abrir e fechar de olhos, mas sempre o coração se despedaçava quando a tragédia atingia um amigo.

Emm tinha tirado um cobertor da mochila presa à sela e o colocado sobre o casal.

— Acho melhor nos apressarmos.

Edward fechou a parte de trás da carroça. Sentindo-se impotente, olhou para os amigos inconscientes.

— Emm, amarre seu cavalo aqui atrás e vá junto com eles para o caso de precisarem de cuidados. Cisco, você dirija a carroça,

A única coisa que ele mesmo podia fazer pelos amigos era rastrear James e mandá-lo para o inferno.

— Vocês dois, passem por minha fazenda, peguem Bella, Kate, alimentos e roupas que acharem necessários. Eu os encontrarei na cidade assim que puder.

Emm apertou-lhe o ombro.

— Aonde você vai?

— Atrás de James,

— Uma péssima idéia, Edward.

— Esta não é uma boa hora para discutir comigo disse – Edward ao cerrar os punhos.

— Com todos os diabos, é sim! Não vou deixar que você saia por aí antes de se acalmar e refletir com clareza. Ainda mais sozinho.

Edward mal continha a vontade de esmurrar James da cabeça aos pés. Enquanto não fizesse isso, quem tentasse impedi-lo corria sério risco.

— Sou eu quem dá as ordens aqui.

— Temos poucas horas de luz – Emm ponderou. Será impossível rastrear James e os homens dele durante a noite.

— Encontrar sujeitos como eles é o que faço melhor.

— Você vai acabar num acampamento armado. Aqueles criminosos cruéis matarão qualquer pessoa que chegar perto.

— Conseguirei entrar lá.

— Acredito, mas tem a chance de uma bola de neve no inferno de sair inteiro.

— Eu quero James. Emm praguejou.

— Não vou acompanhar você até sua cova. E é nela que vai parar se continuar cego com essa sua fúria. Primeiro, precisamos cuidar de Alice e Jasper. A vingança vem depois.

Num gesto instintivo, Edward levantou os punhos cerrados.

— Aquele monstro atirou em meus amigos como se eles fossem animais.

Sem piscar, Emm encarou Edward.

— E nós o pegaremos amanhã quanto contarmos com a luz do dia e estivermos com a cabeça fria.

Edward enrolou as rédeas da montaria na mão.

— Eu vou agora. Cisco, suba nessa carroça e vá embora.

Dirigiu um olhar contundente ao rapaz como se o desafiasse a desobedecê-lo. O vaqueiro, aflito, olhou para Emm com ar interrogativo, mas a lealdade sobrepujou o bom senso.

— Claro, patrão.

— James o está esperando, Edward, e você sabe disso - Emm afirmou. Se quer mesmo apanhá-lo, você precisa de gelo nas veias e não de fogo.

— Pare de falar, Emm.

O capataz não se intimidou e prosseguiu:

— Digamos que, por um milagre, você passe pelos homens de James e o mate, escapando em seguida. Então o que acontecerá? Você será julgado e condenado por cometer um assassinato a sangue-frio.

Edward não precisava, para si mesmo, de mais provas para caçar James e matá-lo, mas a lei as exigiria. Ele, entretanto, preferia exercer a justiça das regiões agrestes e desertas e dispensar tribunais, advogados e prisões.

— O xerife Donnelly jamais me prenderá. Ele sabe que James pertence à escória da humanidade.

— Ele é um policial cuja prioridade é o cumprimento da lei e não os deveres da amizade. Emm segurou as rédeas. Quem irá cuidar de Kate e de Bella se você for morto?

Bella. A menção de seu nome despertou emoções que Edward não se atrevia a analisar. Pensou no choque que havia sofrido ao descobrir sua virgindade. A mulher tinha mentido para ele. E isso apesar de, nas últimas semanas, ele haver se esforçado tanto para conquistar-lhe a confiança.

— Eu escaparei com vida.

— Não seja tão idiota a ponto de se arriscar. Pela primeira vez na vida, você conseguiu exatamente o que queria: uma mulher excelente, uma filha e a promessa de muitos mais num futuro brilhante. Não jogue tudo fora.

Edward titubeou, Emm tocava num ponto sensível. Ao acordar pela manhã, ele teria concordado com o velho capataz. Naquele momento, não estava seguro do que tinha, ou não.

E se Edward não voltasse para casa... Cada vez que pensava na possibilidade de o marido a abandonar, Bella sentia um frio cortante envolver-lhe o corpo. Ela havia aceitado a deserção dos pais e de Jacob, mas a idéia de que Edward pudesse deixá-la era insuportável.

Bella olhou pela janela. Apesar de ainda ser dia claro e antes de se trancar em casa, ela havia pendurado uma lanterna acesa, do lado de fora da porta para o terraço. Duvidava que, quando a noite caísse, sua luz fraca oferecesse mais do que uma pequena proteção contra a escuridão sem fim.

Inquieta, ela foi até a lareira e esticou as mãos na direção do fogo. As chamas altas crepitavam, aquecendo-lhe as palmas e o rosto. Ela respirou fundo e tentou relaxar os músculos contraídos do peito.

— Edward vai voltar para casa - murmurou.

E quando chegasse, ela lhe contaria a história inteira de Kate e também a de seu próprio passado. Rezava fervorosamente para que o marido perdoasse suas mentiras e não a mandasse embora.

Apertou os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Quando havia aceitado a proposta de casamento de Edward, tinha certeza absoluta de que manteria as emoções sob um controle rígido.

O acordo entre eles não deveria passar de um tipo de negócio. Naturalmente havia esperado companheirismo e respeito mútuo, mas nada mais além disso.

Entretanto, no momento em que tinha posto os olhos em Edward, naquela rua coberta de poeira, ela havia começado a se sentir numa posição instável. Ele lhe provocava sensações tão estranhas e primitivas que, em certos momentos, ela não reconhecia a si própria. Ela havia agido de maneira descontrolada e leviana, exatamente como Victoria. Em vez de obedecer as ordens do bom senso, tinha cedido às emoções.

Ela havia passado a vida inteira rodeada por pessoas, entretanto, até conhecer Edward, nunca se dera conta de como sua existência era vazia e solitária. E agora, esse tesouro precioso ameaçava escapar por entre seus dedos como se fosse areia. Desejava, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que Edward a tomasse entre os braços e terminasse o que tinham começado nessa tarde.

Havia se esforçado tanto para ser uma esposa perfeita, preocupando-se em lavar roupa, cozinhar e dar um aspecto aconchegante à casa. Mas na verdade, tinha negligenciado a qualidade mais importante em uma mulher. Honestidade.

Bella levantou a cabeça, decidida a encontrar a maneira de ordenar a grande confusão que havia criado. Talvez Edward nunca chegasse a amá-la, mas haveria de confiar nela.

Levaria tempo para reconquistar a confiança com que ele a acolhera tão prontamente. Mas tempo era o que não lhe faltava. Afinal, ela não ia a lugar algum.

O ruído de rodas de carroça e o timbre de vozes masculinas afastaram os pensamentos de Bella. Ela correu para a janela e afastou a cortina.

Edward, com o rosto sombreado pelo chapéu, desmontava e prendia as rédeas do cavalo na carroça. Os ombros dele estavam ligeiramente curvados.

Um alívio imenso a inundou. Correu para a porta, destrancou-a e a escancarou.

— Edward!

Ele levantou a cabeça ao ouvir-lhe a voz. A espessa barba por fazer acentuava a expressão sombria dele.

Bella desceu depressa os degraus do terraço e o encontrou na metade do caminho.

— Graças à misericórdia divina vocês três estão bem disse ao abraçá-lo. E quanto a Alice e Jasper?

Edward não respondeu e nem retribuiu o abraço. Bella baixou os braços e afastou-se do calor reconfortante do corpo dele.

— Edward?

— Vá buscar Kate. Vocês duas vão embora.

Edward queria mandá-la embora. Bella sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe do rosto exatamente como acontecera nas ocasiões em que os pais e Jacob tinham se virado contra ela.

— Por quê? Eu não entendo.

A respiração queimava-lhe a garganta e ela lutava para arregimentar suas defesas.

— Alice e Jasper. Eles receberam tiros. Tenho de levá-los para a cidade e não quero que vocês duas fiquem sozinhas em casa por muito tempo.

O choque a deixou atordoada e ela mal conseguiu indagar:

— Eles estão vivos?

— Sim, mas muito mal.

Bella ficou gelada e olhou para a carroça atrás de Edward. Estarrecida, viu o casal inconsciente. Ela temia ser tarde demais quando subiu no veículo e afastou uma atadura improvisada para inspecionar o ferimento de Jasper.

— Ele perdeu muito sangue? perguntou.

— Não - Emm respondeu.

— Vamos esperar que a bala não esteja muito profunda.

— Você fala como se soubesse mais sobre medicina do que apenas dar pontos em cortes - Edward comentou.

O tom áspero de voz não passou despercebido a Bella,

— Trabalhei em um hospital missionário em Alexandria durante quase dois anos e várias vezes por semana. Adquiri certa experiência no tratamento de umas poucas moléstias e nos cuidados a ferimentos a bala. Não trouxe muita coisa de lá, mas tenho alguns remédios. E depois de sua queda, tive o cuidado de enrolar ataduras. Vou buscar tudo.

Bella não esperou pela resposta de Edward. Desceu depressa da carroça e correu para dentro de casa. Em questão de poucos minutos, voltava trazendo uma sacola cheia com seu sortimento para primeiros socorros. Encontrou Emm, Blue e Edward perto da parte aberta, atrás da carroça, olhando com expressão sombria para os amigos.

Bella largou a sacola no chão de veículo e começou a subir. No mesmo instante, Edward segurou seu braço e a ajudou.

Tão logo ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Alice, pediu meio sem fôlego:

— Emm, vá depressa aprontar Kate. Enrole-a bem em dois xales. Pegue algumas roupas dela, especialmente fraldas e latas de leite. Quando ela estiver pronta, iremos embora.

— Sim, senhora.

Bella afastou os cabelos de Alice da marca da bala. Em seguida, limpou o ferimento com um pano molhado em álcool. Para alívio seu, viu que a bala tinha apenas raspado e não perfurado o crânio.

Abriu um frasco de sais aromáticos e passou-o sob as narinas de Alice. A pobre virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando evitar o odor forte e lutando contra a inconsciência.

Edward inclinou-se sobre o lado da carroça.

— Ela está voltando a si.

Bella passou os dedos entre os cabelos de Alice, apalpando cuidadosamente até encontrar o calombo que desconfiava existir.

— A bala apenas passou de raspão, mas calculo que o impacto a fez cair e bater a cabeça. Como perdeu os sentidos, a pessoa que atirou concluiu que ela estava morta.

— Graças ao bom Deus - Edward murmurou. Alice gemeu e; então, abriu os olhos.

— Jasper - balbuciou. Bella sorriu-lhe.

— Ele está aqui. E vivo. Vou cuidar dele agora. Você descanse enquanto isso.

— Atiraram nele – Alice choramingou.

— Eu sei. Mas nós vamos cuidar do ferimento.

As lágrimas começaram a correr pelas faces de Alice enquanto as mãos escorregavam para a barriga.

— Meu bebê - ela soluçou.

Bella apertou as mãos da amiga e olhou para sua saia.

— Não há sinal de sangramento. Portanto, não se aflija e tente relaxar.

Alice fechou os olhos, dando a impressão de que voltava a ficar inconsciente.

Enquanto Bella virava-se para o lado de Jasper, Edward tocou-a nos ombros. Ela levantou a cabeça e fitou-o. Por um momento, o laço entre eles bruxuleou, fugaz.

— O que ela quis dizer com meu bebê? ele perguntou.

— Alice está grávida.

As rugas na testa de Edward acentuaram-se.

— Jasper não mencionou nada.

— Ele ainda não sabe. Alice queria esperar um pouco e ter certeza antes de contar para o marido.

Edward passou a mão pelo queixo barbudo.

— Faz tanto tempo que eles querem um filho.

— Espero que consigam concretizar esse sonho.

Ela tocou o ferimento de Jasper e sentiu a bala encravada nele. Não havia se aprofundado. Ela havia raspado na coxa direita antes de penetrar na parte baixa do ventre. Porém, ela não tinha competência para extraí-la.

— Você estudou enfermagem? Edward perguntou. Para Bella era um grande alívio não ter mais de esconder o passado e nem precisar pesar as palavras que diria.

— Não, mas aprendi muito com meu ex-noivo que é médico. Ele empregava parte do tempo em trabalho voluntário e eu o acompanhava com frequência.

— Noivo - Edward resmungou. Jacob? Ela pegou ataduras limpas.

— Ele mesmo.

Edward afastou-se da carroça e quase se chocou contra Emm que chegava com Kate e duas sacolas cheias até em cima.

— Estamos prontos para ir - o velho capataz avisou. Edward olhou para a criança adormecida e puxou mais o xale em volta de seu rosto.

— Muito bem.

— Depois de chegarmos à cidade o que você vai fazer? Emm perguntou.

— Caçar James e matá-lo.

Edward cavalgava ao lado da carroça onde Bella mantinha olhar atento nos feridos. Kate continuava dormindo no colo de Emm e Blue dirigia o veículo. Cisco tinha ido na frente a fim de avisar o médico para ficar de prontidão.

Seguiam o mais depressa possível, mas cada solavanco causado por buracos provocava os gemidos de Jasper.

A competência e a segurança calma com que Bella cui ava dos feridos surpreendiam Edward. Havia imaginado que ela, amedrontada, se esquivaria de ajudar, porém, a mulher se mantivera firme. Cada vez que olhava para ela era como se visse uma estranha.

Desconsolado, lembrou-se da primeira carta que recebera dela. Tudo tinha lhe provocado admiração, desde o fino papel creme até a caligrafia delicada e perfeita. Havia pensado que talvez ela tivesse cometido um engano ao lhe escrever. O que uma mulher fina haveria de querer com um vaqueiro rude como ele?

Mas havia respondido sua carta no mesmo dia, ansioso para saber mais a seu verdade, não alimentava a mínima esperança de receber mais notícias suas, mas isso não o tinha impedido de ir verificar a caixa postal no correio duas ou três vezes por semana. E muito menos silenciado a exclamação de alegria ao receber a segunda carta. Quando chegara seu telegrama aceitando o pedido de casamento dele, havia precisado ler a mensagem várias vezes para acreditar nela.

Diabo, se não houvesse sentido tanto medo de perdê-la, ele não teria apressado a cerimônia do casamento daquela forma. Porém, ela parecia boa demais para ser verdade e ele não queria deixá-la escapar por entre os dedos.

Apertou as rédeas em volta da mão e forçou o pensamento a voltar para o presente. Primeiro James, depois Bella.

Precisava agir depressa se quisesse apanhar o desgraçado antes que a neve deixasse as trilhas intransitáveis. Estava ansioso para iniciar a caçada, para saborear a vingança.

O sol já pairava na linha do horizonte quando chegaram à cidade. A empoeirada rua principal fervia com pedestres, cavaleiros e carroças, mas todos abriam caminho para o grupo de Edward. Um pouco mais adiante na rua, perto da cadeia, havia uns cinco homens em volta do xerife Donelly, ao lado de cavalos encilhados. Eles vestiam casacos para cavalgar que, abertos, deixavam ver os cinturões com as armas, evidência de que Cisco, ao chegar, os tinha alertado. As mochilas amarradas nas selas estavam estufadas com suprimentos, obviamente preparadas para uma longa jornada.

Muitas pessoas paravam o que faziam para ir olhar dentro da carroça. Edward sabia que estavam assustadas e cheias de indagações, mas ele não parava para conversar.

O dr. Petter Cárter os aguardava na calçada de madeira, diante de sua clínica: Ele era um homem de certa idade, de aspecto frágil, mas quando falava, sua voz era clara e firme.

— Levem os dois lá para dentro sem perda de tempo para eu examiná-los.

Bella, com Kate nos braços, seguiu atrás de Edward, Emm e Cisco que carregaram Jasper para um pequeno ambulatório. O rosto de Jasper estava tão branco quanto o lençol da mesa de exames, mas graças a Bella, estava vivo.

Um cheiro forte de anti-séptico pairava no ar da sala simplesmente mobiliada, mas limpa. Além da mesa de exames, havia três camas e um armário grande com portas de vidro. Dentro dele, frascos de remédios, cor de âmbar, alinhavam-se nas duas prateleiras de cima. Nas três de baixo ficavam os instrumentos cirúrgicos, acomodados sobre camadas de algodão alvíssimo.

Alice gemia baixinho enquanto Edward a carregava para o ambulatório e a deitava na cama mais próxima da mesa onde estava Jasper.

O dr. Petter Cárter, com as mangas arregaçadas já começava a examiná-lo.

— Quem colocou estas ataduras nele?

Bella mudou Kate adormecida para o outro braço.

— Fui eu.

O médico retorceu o bigode grisalho enquanto a observava.

— E bem provável que a senhora tenha salvado a vida dele.

— Peço a Deus que eles sobrevivam - ela murmurou.

— Seria melhor se todos fossem se acomodar na sala de espera, pois a noite vai ser longa.

Edward sabia que não havia mais nada para ele fazer ali. Jasper e Alice estavam em boas mãos e Bella e Kate, em segurança. O tempo dele seria mais bem empregado rastreando James. Dirigiu-se à porta.

— Vou deixá-lo entregue a seu trabalho, doutor. Bella foi-lhe atrás e o segurou pela manga quando o alcançou na calçada.

— Edward!

Ele virou-se, mas não a fitou.

— Tenho de ir.

— Sei que a hora não é apropriada, mas precisamos conversar - ela falou.

— Não há nada para dizermos um ao outro. A voz dele estava rouca e cansada.

— Engana-se. Há muita coisa para ser dita.

Um dos homens, perto da cadeia, enfiou a espingarda que tinha entre as mãos no coldre da sela. O cavalo dele batia as patas no chão, impaciente para dar um galope que aliviasse o frio nos músculos. Todos montaram e o xerife chamou Edward.

Ele praguejou com expressão sombria.

— Esperem um instante. Já vou. Dirigiu-se a Bella. Vá se registrar no hotel. Conversaremos quando eu voltar.

— Edward, por favor, não vá embora desse jeito. Ele respirou fundo.

— Bella, a última coisa que quero fazer agora é conversar. Estou, sim, bravo por você ter mentido para mim e preciso, sim, refletir muito sobre nós. Mas uma nevasca está vindo para estes lados e eu tenho um louco para pegar. Tempo para conversar e refletir é um luxo de que não disponho agora.

Apesar de tudo que tinha se passado entre ambos, Edward detestava ver seu olhar magoado. Mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito no momento. Virou-se, caminhou até o cavalo, soltou as rédeas e montou.

Vários membros do grupo olharam para Edward, constataram sua expressão impiedosa e o seguiram. Nenhum deles tentou puxar conversa.

Com o olhar, Bella acompanhou Edward e os homens enquanto se afastavam pela rua, rumo às colinas, até sumirem de vista. Ela nunca duvidara que contar a verdade para Edward seria constrangedor, mas nem de longe tinha imaginado que poderia ser tão devastador.

Curvou os ombros, baixou a cabeça e tentou controlar a ameaça de lágrimas.

— Você conseguiu armar uma confusão para ninguém botar defeito - murmurou para si mesma. Como vai corrigir a situação quando ou se ele voltar?

— Não se aflija, seu marido vai voltar, sim afirmou a sra. Jéssica Brown a suas costas.

Surpresa, Bella virou-se. A mulher de meia-idade usava um casaco marrom um tanto agarrado em seu corpo gorducho. Caracóis escapavam do gorro e rodeavam-lhe o rosto redondo e corado.

Embaraçada por ter feito uma cena em público, Bella só conseguiu mostrar uma sombra de sorriso ao dizer:

— Eu não me dei conta de que a senhora estava aí.

— Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção ouvir sua conversa às escondidas, mas acabei ouvindo tudo. Não se preocupe, minha cara, eu já senti muitas vezes a violência do temperamento de Edward Cullen e sobrevivi para contar a história. O latido do homem é mais forte do que a mordida dele.

— Espero que a senhora esteja certa.

— É claro que estou. Agora, vou levar depressa as duas para minha casa onde poderão se esquentar. Está muito frio para ficar aqui fora.

— Acho melhor eu fazer companhia a Alice e Jasper. Não devo deixá-los sozinhos.

— Tolice. Se alguém pode salvá-los é o dr. Cárter. Embora seja muito mal humorado, é o melhor médico que já conheci.

— Edward mandou eu me registrar no hotel.

— Imagine! Não permitirei tal absurdo.

Calada, Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Sentia-se aliviada por não estar mais sozinha. Seguiu a sra. Brown pela calçada de madeira até o fim da rua onde ficava a casa dela. Sob a luz alaranjada do sol no poente, viu a cerca branca que rodeava a propriedade. No centro, ficava a casa que, de tão alva, parecia ter acabado de receber uma mão de tinta.

Em instantes, entravam. O interior era decorado de maneira bem feminina. A sala estava cheia de móveis. Havia sofás com toalhinhas nos braços e no encosto e mesinhas cheias de bibelôs. Um relógio de cuco tiquetaqueava ruidosamente na parede acima de um aparador com topo de mármore. Ao lado ficava um fogão-aquecedor de ferro e abaulado. O ar tinha um cheiro acolhedor, um misto de baunilha e canela. E Bella , apesar das preocupações, começou a relaxar. Kate mexeu-se, esfregando as mãozinhas nos olhos. Levantou a cabeça, olhou para Bella e presenteou-a com um sorriso meio torto e sonolento.

— Deixe eu segurá-la enquanto você tira sua capa a sra. Brown - ofereceu.

Bella entregou-lhe a menina e, depressa, livrou-se do agasalho que pendurou num cabide ao lado da porta de entrada. Em seguida, descalçou as luvas e as enfiou no bolso do casaquinho.

A sra. Brown esfregou o nariz no de Kate.

— Ora, você é uma belezinha. Até parece uma pintura. A reação da criança foi imediata. Ela fez cara feia e começou a reclamar. Tentando acalmá-la, Bella a pegou.

— Ela deve estar morta de fome.

— É claro, coitadinha. Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto para que você possa amamentá-la.

Bella hesitou. Tinha a impressão de que jamais conse guiria escapar das consequências de sua mentira.

— Eu a alimento com mamadeira.

— Ora que pena. Seu leite nunca desceu? indagou a outra.

Sentindo a familiar agulhada de culpabilidade, Bella deu de ombros.

A sra. Brown a levou para a cozinha e sempre amável, disse:

— Sente-se e fique à vontade. Tenho algumas latas de leite e se você me der a mamadeira, eu a prepararei num piscar de olhos.

Na carroça, Bella a tinha enrolado num guardanapo e posto na bolsa onde ficaria mais a mão. Com um suspiro de alívio, entregou-a à sra. Brown. Ainda estava muito perturbada pelos últimos momentos passados com Edward. A raiva dele não lhe saía da cabeça e sabia que não teria paz de espírito enquanto não lidasse com ela e a aplacasse.

— Obrigada. A senhora é muito bondosa.

— Nós aqui em Saddler Creek cuidamos umas das outras. Todas nós, a certa altura, éramos recém-chegadas.

A sra. Brown abriu uma lata de leite, pôs um tanto numa panelinha e acrescentou água e melado. Deixou-a na beirada do fogão a lenha para amornar. Em seguida, foi até a pia e bombeou água com a qual lavou bem a mamadeira e o bico.

Bella acomodou-se numa cadeira perto da mesa grande, sentou Kate no colo e começou a balançá-la.

— A senhora mora aqui em Saddler Creek há muitos anos? A sra. Brown pôs na mesa um prato com bolinhos de aveia e um potinho de cerâmica com geléia de morango.

— Já há um bom tempo. A cidade, que ainda não tem vinte anos, era muito atrasada naquela época. Viemos para cá, meu marido e eu, em 1861. Tínhamos perdido um filho na guerra e nós dois precisávamos de uma mudança. Acho que lhe contei que o sr. Brown é dono do armazém.

— Contou, sim.

Com olhar triste, a mulher voltou para perto do fogão a fim de mexer o leite na panelinha. Como achasse que já estava morno, encheu a mamadeira e colocou o bico. Entregou-a a Bella junto com o guardanapo. Enquanto fazia tudo isso, as duas ficaram em silêncio.

Mas a sra. Brown sentou-se, olhou para Kate e o brilho voltou a seus olhos.

— Caso não se importe de me contar, Bella, como você e Edward se conheceram? Todos na cidade não param de conjecturar como e onde os caminhos dos dois se cruzaram.

Bella acomodou a cabeça de Kate na curva do braço, pingou uma gota do leite na palma da mão e, achando boa a temperatura, pôs o bico em sua boca. No mesmo instante, ela segurou a mamadeira com as mãozinhas, sorvendo o leite gulosamente.

— Respondi a um anúncio que ele colocou na Alexandria Gazette.

A sra. Brown arqueou as sobrancelhas espessas.

— Bem, nós recebemos aqui um número razoável de noivas encomendadas pelo correio. Os homens se sentem solitários e as mulheres disponíveis são raras. Mas por que uma jovem adorável como você respondeu ao anúncio? Não posso acreditar que os homens do Leste não fizessem fila para cortejá-la.

— Eu queria um novo começo de vida.

A sra. Brown a observou antes de pegar um bolinho e abri-lo ao meio.

— Esta cidadezinha pode não oferecer as comodidades e os luxos do Leste, mas novas oportunidades não faltam por aqui.

— Às vezes imagino se é possível se livrar do passado.

— Ele é como um pesadelo. Talvez não se consiga esquecê-lo, mas com o passar do tempo, o poder do passado enfraquece a sra. Brown - afirmou.

— A senhora fala como se fosse muito fácil.

— Tudo que valha a pena conquistar exige esforço. Mas até que o passado enfraqueça, nada melhor para nos distrair do que um bolinho de aveia morno - ela afirmou em tom animado.

Passou uma porção generosa de geléia de morango no que tinha aberto ao meio e o pôs em um pratinho diante de Bella.

— O cheiro dele está uma delícia. Nem me lembro mais da última vez em que saboreei um.

A sra. Brown colocou folhas de chá moídas num bule de porcelana inglesa e despejou água fervendo em cima. Deixou-o na mesa e providenciou duas xícaras da mesma porcelana.

— Você vai comer pelo menos dois bolinhos. Está magra demais. Tão esguia quanto um junco. Sorriu com ar matreiro. Por isso mesmo, pretendo engordá-la enquanto estiver aqui.

Os nós nos músculos do alto das costas de Bella começavam a se desfazer. O carinho da sra. Brown a levava a crer que poderia conversar com ela sobre qualquer coisa, sentimento que jamais compartilhara com a mãe.

Kate continuava a mamar com sofreguidão. Finalmente só restavam bolhas na mamadeira. Bella a pôs na mesa e ergueu a menina de encontro ao peito. Então, deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas até que arrotasse.

A sra. Brown inclinou-se um pouco para a frente.

— Eu me lembro quando Edward se mudou para Saddler Creek. Não acredito que, durante os seis primeiros meses, ele tenha trocado uma única palavra com outra pessoa. Era muito calado e estava absolutamente determinado a alcançar sucesso na organização da fazenda de pecuária. O homem era de uma energia sem fim, entendia de plantações, mas ignorava tudo sobre criação de gado. Se não fosse por Emm, duvido que a Fazenda Crossfire tivesse ido para a frente. Muitos de nós achávamos que Edward desistiria e voltaria para a vida antiga. Mas ele persistiu.

Tal informação sobre o marido surpreendeu Bella.

— Incrível. Edward me dá a impressão de saber tudo a respeito de tudo.

— Os homens são assim, minha cara. Geralmente, eles acreditam que estão certos, mesmo quando não têm a mínima idéia do que estão fazendo.

— Sei tão pouco sobre ele.

— Edward nunca foi do tipo de revelar idéias e pensamentos. Sempre manteve as cartas junto ao colete para que ninguém as visse. A sra. Brôwn deu de ombros. Calculo que ele não sinta orgulho do passado como caçador de recompensas e queira esquecer isso.

Bella ergueu a cabeça.

— Edward era caçador de recompensas?!

— Era, sim. Você não sabia? Bem, ele jamais gostou de falar sobre isso, mas ganhou muito dinheiro rastreando assassinos e assaltantes de banco. Dizem que ele era muito competente. Ouvi contar que Edward capturou mais de duzentos criminosos.

Irritada, Bella franziu as sobrancelhas. Pensar que ela havia se preocupado sem cessar sobre o próprio passado enquanto Edward tinha segredos no dele.

— Curioso, ele nunca mencionou essa história.

* * *

_Gostaram? Meninas a coisa só vai ficar cada vez mais complicada... Mas a nossa Bella menina-mulher, vai ficar bem ousada kkkk, mas eu no lugar dela ficaria também, eu não deixaria esse homem escapar assim de mão beijada! O Edward é teimoso, e como é, a Bella vai ter um trabalho tremendo... Será que todos os homens são assim? Teimosos, orgulhosos, e misteriosos? O Edward também tinha segredos, mais está julgando a Bella pelos dela... Vai entender a cabeça desse homem!_

_Então minhas queridas... Bom DOMINGO, se der eu posto mais um capitulo, tá? Fiquem com Deus e até mais Tarde!_

_OBs: _

_**Kamille alvin:** Oi Querida, eu acredito que vai ter ainda 5 ou 6 capitulos ou talvez menos... Beijoosss_

_**Guest:** Oi Queirda... gostei da sua frase "as vezes os homens irritam so por respirarem!"... nós deveriamos ser pagas para aguentar esses malucos kkkk... Beijoossss_

_**soniabernadete58:** Oi Querida... Em que cidade você mora? Beijoossss_

_**Natalocas:** Oi Querida... concordo com você, o Edward pegou pesado, ele deveria ter sido um pouco mais compreensivo, a Bella já sofreu tanto, ela fez isso pela Kate! Beijoosss_

_**Marcela:** Oi Querida... quem bom que esteja gostando... porque pode acreditar em mim, essa historia vai ficar melhor ainda kkk... Beijooosss_

_**Florence Santos:** Oi Querida... A Bella estava de TPM kkkk... Mas o Edward bem que merece, ele não vai ser nada legal com ela... Beijooosss_

_**Daia Matos:** Oi querida... Eu acho que você vai mudar de opinião kkk... O Edward não vai ser nada legal com a Bella, e como eu disse, ele também tem segredos obscuros! Beijooossss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Nesse capitulo vamos ter a melhora de Alice e Jasper, e umas cositas mais kkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O sol da manhã tocava a linha nublada do horizonte, cobrindo Edward, o xerife Benjamin Donelly, Emm e os outros seis homens com uma luz difusa. Flocos de neve caíam do céu enquanto eles, com pistolas e espingardas assestadas, encontravam-se deitados na encosta da colina gelada, observando a cabana na ravina abaixo.

De lá, filtrava-se a luz de uma única lanterna para a escuridão que já se dissipava. Edward tinha soltado as amarras de couro cru, dos cavalos dos bandidos, e as amontoado na neve, ao lado da cabana. Depois, havia escondido os animais do outro lado da colina e os amarrado com cordas que haviam trazido.

— Com todos os diabos, Edward, você deve ser meio lobo para ter farejado esse bando. Como foi que conseguiu? Donelly indagou.

— Senti o cheiro deles a uma milha de distância - Edward respondeu.

Na verdade, ele tinha aptidão para rastrear bandidos. Tal habilidade, estimulada pelo único objetivo de ganhar dinheiro a fim de comprar terras, o tinha tornado um caçador de recompensas de grande sucesso. Mas a prosperidade havia lhe custado uma parte de sua sensibilidade humana. Oito anos atrás, quando tinha abandonado esse trabalho, ele era muito pouco melhor do que os animais que havia rastreado. Então, jurara nunca mais exercer essa atividade, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de fome. Entretanto, cada vez que pensava ter escapado do passado, aparecia alguém como James que o arrastava de volta.

— Acredito que existam mil dólares de recompensa a sua espera naquela cabana - disse Donelly.

— São todos seus Edward - respondeu.

— Foi você quem os encontrou.

— Vim atrás de James e não de dinheiro. O xerife empurrou o chapéu para trás.

— Nesse caso e se você não se importar, eu e os outros homens do grupo repartiremos o dinheiro.

Poderiam até queimá-lo que ele não se importaria.

— Quanto a mim, tudo bem.

— Estou espantado que eles não tenham dado pela falta dos cavalos e saído correndo para procurá-los - o xerife disse baixinho enquanto afastava os cabelos da testa de pele lisa.

Edward o observou e imaginou se, um dia, ele também tinha sido tão jovem.

— Com toda a certeza, eles estão curtindo a bebedeira que tomaram ontem à noite.

— Muito descuidados, não acha?

— Por que haveriam de se preocupar? Tanto quanto saibam, cometeram assassinato, escaparam e têm todo o tempo do mundo pela frente - Edward disse.

— Não posso esperar para ver a expressão deles quando descobrirem que as montarias sumiram.

A curiosidade do xerife traía-lhe a juventude.

— Não se apresse até que eu diga. Não estou interessado em ver nenhum de vocês morto. Ou ninguém mais, exceto James – Edward avisou.

Por direito, seria o xerife quem daria as ordens, mas a certa altura, durante o trajeto, ele tinha deferido a autoridade para Edward, cuja competência e experiência mereciam respeito.

— Concordo plenamente. Por mais que eu esteja ansioso para derrubar aquela porta e meter uma bala em James, não farei isso. Como você, tenho uma mulher me esperando em Saddler Creek e a quem pretendo ver outra vez.

Edward contraiu os dedos em volta do cano da pistola. Ele tinha expulsado Bella da cabeça para poder refletir com clareza. Mas a alusão sobre sua existência trouxe de volta a lembrança do último encontro deles.

— D. Bella parecia bem triste quando partimos - o xerife comentou.

— É verdade.

— Devia estar preocupada com você.

A porta da cabana abriu-se, poupando Edward da obrigação de responder. Um homem grisalho saiu cambaleando para fora. Protegeu os olhos contra a claridade e virou-se para a parede a fim de atender à necessidade fisiológica, Só quando terminou e voltou-se novamente, deu pela falta dos cavalos.

Correu imediatamente para dentro da cabana. Em questão de segundos, os gritos dos homens podiam ser ouvidos na colina.

Logo depois, cinco bandidos corriam para fora da cabana. Dois afivelavam os cinturões com as armas enquanto os outros, capengando, ainda calçavam as botas.

Edward apontou a pistola enquanto os homens corriam atarantados. Ele não reconheceu James.

— O desgraçado não está entre eles.

— Talvez ainda esteja na cabana - o xerife sussurrou. Edward apertou mais o cano da arma.

— Não conte com isso. Num aviso, atirou para o alto e, em seguida, gritou: Joguem as armas!

Os bandidos, dispostos a atirar, sacaram as pistolas enquanto, com os olhos protegidos com as mãos contra a claridade vinda do nascente, procuravam quem os ameaçava entre as rochas na colina. Quando um deles começou a correr em direção à cabana, Edward atirou, levantando um jato de neve pulverizada diante dele e forçando-o a parar.

— Vou avisar mais uma vez. Joguem as armas ou atirarei em todos como se fossem patos numa lagoa.

Um homem cuspiu numa atitude de desprezo e outro deu um pontapé numa pedra, mas nenhum se livrou da arma.

O tiro seguinte de Edward arrancou o chapéu da cabeça de um deles e mais um atingiu o cabo de prata da pistola de um outro que tentava atirar.

Os bandidos jogaram as armas no chão e levantaram as mãos no ar.

— Já estão em nosso poder. Vamos prendê-los - disse o xerife.

Edward engatilhou a pistola.

— Mexam-se devagar e com cuidado, companheiros, e observem as mãos deles. Esses desgraçados farão qualquer coisa para escapar.

Com a máxima cautela, o grupo desceu a colina e se aproximou da cabana. Enquanto o xerife e os outros reuniam os bandidos e catavam as armas do chão, Edward foi até a cabana. Com um movimento rápido, deu um pontapé na porta e entrou no único cômodo. Como suspeitava, James não se encontrava lá.

— Ele está aí? Emm gritou de fora.

Edward não respondeu. Correu os olhos mais uma vez pela cabana miserável e saiu. Com o dedo no gatilho da pistola, aproximou-se dos bandidos.

— Onde está ele?

O silêncio dos cinco homens só serviu para aumentar a fúria e a frustração de Edward. Agarrou o que estava mais perto pela lapela esfarrapada do casaco. O homem cheirava a esterco e a meses de suor.

Edward encostou o cano da arma na testa do sujeito.

— Onde está James?

O ladrão de gado limpou a garganta.

— Não sei. E se soubesse não contaria.

Edward gargalhou. Mas o som era mais demoníaco do que divertido.

— Você está disposto a morrer por ele? O homem mexeu-se um pouco.

— James tem sido bom para nós.

— Isso é uma resposta afirmativa? Edward indagou ao escorregar o cano da pistola pelo rosto do sujeito.

O homem olhou para os companheiros que tinham empalidecido visivelmente. Então, virou-se para o xerife.

— O senhor vai deixar que ele faça isso? É contra a lei atirar num homem desarmado!

Todos do grupo de busca conheciam e gostavam dos Withlock. E ninguém estava disposto a desafiar Edward ou seus métodos. Com ar pensativo, Emm coçou a cabeça.

— Quem sabe atirar neles seja bom demais, Edward. Eu trouxe minha faca. Ela é ótima para destripar peixes. Deve também servir para estes animais.

Para ilustrar o que dizia, Emm tirou uma faca comprida da bota e tocou a ponta com o polegar. Uma gota de sangue pingou no chão.

O assaltante começou a tremer,

— Não sei onde ele está. James foi embora ontem.

— Para onde? Edward indagou.

— Não sei.

Edward deu de ombros e olhou para Emm.

— Pode destripar o desgraçado.

Quando Emm começou a se aproximar, o sujeito gritou:

— Leadville! Ele disse que ia para Leadville.

Edward hesitou como se duvidasse da veracidade da informação. Então, fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Está bem. Mas se ele não estiver lá, irei atrás de você. Em seguida, empurrou o homem em direção ao xerife. Dentro de poucos minutos, já tinham ido buscar os cavalos escondidos dos assaltantes. O xerife os obrigou a montar e, com a ajuda dos outros, amarrou as mãos de cada um nas costas. Montou também e levantou a mão para Edward.

— Pronto?

— Irei assim que puder.

O xerife acenou e, com o resto dos companheiros rodeando os fora-da-lei, tomou a dianteira na trilha para a cidade. Apenas Emm ficou para trás.

Edward entrou na cabana e dirigiu-se ao pequeno fogão-aquecedor. Com um pontapé raivoso, virou-o para o chão. As brasas espalharam-se, atingindo cobertores imundos que pegaram fogo. Num instante, as chamas passavam para a madeira seca e velha.

Edward saiu e ficou observando o incêndio devorar a cabana. As chamas crepitavam e lançavam fagulhas no ar enquanto a madeira estalava e ruía em brasa.

Emm enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um cigarro enrolado a mão. Para acendê-lo, riscou um fósforo na sola da bota.

— O que está atormentando você, Edward?

— Quero pôr as mãos em James.

— Não, é mais do que isso.

— Coisa sem importância.

Emm olhou para a fumaça do cigarro que subia no ar.

— Quer dizer, sua mulher.

— Não estou interessado em conversar, meu velho. O capataz intrometido ralava-lhe os nervos.

— Vamos lá, ponha tudo para fora.

Edward sentiu um gosto amargo espalhar-se na boca. Cedo ou tarde, a verdade subiria à tona, fosse qual fosse.

— Ela mentiu sobre seu passado. Emm manteve-se calado.

— Ela nunca foi casada. Kate é filha de sua irmã falecida. Bella saiu de Alexandria por causa de um escândalo

Emm passou a mão pela barba por fazer que lhe esbranquiçava o rosto.

— Ela não está legalmente casada com você?

— Está, claro.

— Então qual é o problema?

— Dane-se, Emm! Ela mentiu para mim - Edward gritou.

— Ora, você não tem sido muito franco e honesto com ela.

— Isso é diferente.

— Será?

— Imagine, ela chegou a admitir que não teria se casado comigo se não houvesse sido forçada pela situação lá em Alexandria.

Emm deu de ombros.

— Se e talvez não pesam na balança. O importante é que ela é sua mulher. Emm tirou uma baforada do cigarro. O que você vai fazer a esse respeito?

Em seguida montou e partiu a galope atrás dos outros.

Já fazia duas semanas que Edward havia saído da cidade para ir atrás de James. O xerife, Emm e os outros membros do grupo tinham voltado dez dias atrás, trazendo os assaltantes, mas Edward não os acompanhava. Emm havia contado a Bella que o marido estava à procura de James, porém, ela suspeitava que a ausência dele também tinha a ver com sua pessoa.

Ela havia passado boa parte das duas semanas na clínica, fazendo companhia a Alice e Jasper. Eles estavam acomodados no pequeno quarto dos fundos, usado por pacientes que precisavam de mais tempo para se recuperar. O ferimento de Alice tinha cicatrizado depressa, mas sua maior preocupação era com a gravidez. Por causa dela, o dr. Cárter recomendara repouso absoluto, físico e mental.

Porém, Alice não fazia outra coisa a não ser se afligir com Jasper cuja vida ficara por um fio durante vários dias, A certa altura, o médico havia temido que não lhe restasse alternativa a não ser amputar a perna do fazendeiro. Mas a saúde de Jasper começara a dar sinais de melhora logo de pois de Alice, enquanto lhe segurava as mãos, ter contado que esperava um bebê para a primavera. Naturalmente ele não tinha recuperado a consciência naquele exato minuto, mas a febre começara a baixar após algumas horas e, na manhã seguinte, ele havia aberto os olhos e pedido água.

Com o passar do tempo, os dois estariam completamente restabelecidos e prontos para recomeçar a trabalhar. Bella sorriu e olhou para Kate que dormia em um berço emprestado por uma das senhoras da cidade.

Num gesto nervoso, Alice puxou um fio de linha que caía do punho da camisola. Então, olhou para a porta fechada do ambulatório.

— Faz muito tempo que o doutor está lá com Jasper. Bella levantou o olhar da costura. Estava fazendo um vestido para Alice.

— Jasper passou muito mal. É um verdadeiro milagre que tenha sobrevivido àqueles ferimentos. O dr. Cárter quer ter certeza de que eles continuem a cicatrizar.

Alice fez um esforço e conseguiu sorrir. A cor tinha voltado a suas faces e, com o tempo, a cicatriz na têmpora desapareceria.

— Ele passou tão mal e estava tão fraco que custo a acreditar que esteja vivo.

— Pois está.

Alice reclinou os ombros nos travesseiros. Continuava tensa.

— Eu não deveria me lamentar, mas quando penso que poderia ter perdido meu marido, fico gelada.

Bella prendeu a agulha no tecido e pôs a costura de lado.

— Você não o perdeu.

— Graças a você.

— Eu não fiz nada.

— O dr. Cárter disse que se você não o tivesse enfaixado daquela maneira, Jasper teria se esvaído em sangue.

— Isso já passou. Você e Jasper vão ficar bons e o bebê em sua barriga continua crescendo todos os dias. Concentre-se em se alimentar bem a fim de recuperar as forças.

Alice olhou para a bandeja no colo onde um prato de canja e uma fatia de pão continuavam intatos.

— Você tem razão, mas com os nervos em frangalhos e a náusea da gravidez, eu mal consigo olhar para a comida.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas,

— A canja vai acalmar seu estômago. Quanto mais você ficar sem comer mais enjôos terá.

Alice pegou a colher e mexeu a canja.

— Será que você cria um pouco de apetite se souber que não fui eu quem fez a canja e o pão? Bella provocou.

Alice riu.

— Você não cozinha assim tão mal.

Bella tornou a arquear as sobrancelhas e Alice disse:

— Está bem. Você precisa aprender algumas coisas.

— Coma.

Alice provou meia colherada. Como gostasse, tomou ou tras duas cheias.

— Está gostosa.

— Foi Leah Avery, do hotel, quem fez e trouxe para você.

— Que bondade dela.

— Leah e várias outras mulheres da cidade quase morreram de preocupação com você e Jasper. Elas se revezavam para passar a noite aqui a fim de que eu pudesse descansar e cuidar de Kate. Achei admirável como as pessoas aqui são solidárias.

— Vizinhos ajudam vizinhos.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Então, com o olhar em Kate, que continuava a dormir no berço, Bella disse:

— Uns dias atrás, tive uma conversa interessante com a sra. Brown sobre Edward.

Alice a olhou de esguelha.

— Esses dois nem sempre concordam um com o outro.

— A sra. Brown não fez nenhum comentário mau sobre ele.

— É mesmo?

— Ela me contou que Edward foi caçador de recompensas.

Alice arregalou os olhos.

— Não diga!

— Por acaso isso é segredo?

— Não, não. O caso é que as pessoas não falam muito a respeito disso. Edward detesta que comentem o passado dele e... Bem, ele não é o tipo de homem de quem se possa arrancar informações.

— O que você sabe sobre o passado dele? Num gesto distraído, Alice mexeu a canja.

— Edward, Jasper e eu crescemos juntos em Missouri.

— Ele nunca mencionou isso.

— Típico de Edward. Ela tirou um pedaço da fatia de pão, mas não o pôs na boca. Meu pai tinha uma fazenda grande e o de Jasper uma pequena na mesma região. Edward morava na escola de missionários, na cidade. Quando ele completou doze ou treze anos, o pessoal da escola achou que Edward já podia cuidar da vida. Meu pai ficou sabendo e ofereceu-lhe um emprego que ele aceitou logo. Edward trabalhava tanto quanto dois homens adultos e aprendeu tudo que podia sobre plantações. Mas ele era muito inquieto. Falava sempre em ganhar dinheiro e comprar as próprias terras. Finalmente, foi embora sem falar com ninguém. Mas deixou um bilhete para meu pai. Naquela época, imaginei que nunca mais o veria.

Alice calou-se, comeu o pão e, depois, prosseguiu: Muito mais tarde, fiquei sabendo que ele tinha se mudado para o Oeste. A essas alturas, Edward já era famoso como caçador de recompensas. Andou pelo Texas e pelo Colorado. Jasper e eu o encontramos em Denver cerca de nove anos atrás. Nós não o reconhecemos, mas ele sabia quem éramos. Para ser bem franca, levei um susto quando vi aquele homem com roupa de couro cru, cabelos compridos e desgrenhados, com pistolas penduradas nos quadris. O olhar dele tinha endurecido e se tornado penetrante. Nós lhe falamos sobre nossa fazenda e para nos procurar quando quisesse. Estávamos certos de que ele jamais se daria a tal trabalho. Mas na primavera seguinte, Edward apareceu. Comprou as terras da Crossfíre e começou a formar a fazenda.

— Não entendo por que ele se importa tanto com o passado. Ele não fez nada de que devesse se envergonhar, não foi?

— Claro que não. Em minha opinião, o passado é muito doloroso para ele. Uma vez, Edward confessou que caçar re ompensas quase havia lhe secado a alma e ele estava se tornando igual aos bandidos que rastreava. Alice fitou Bella. Poucos anos atrás, um bandido chegou à cidade à procura de Edward e de vingança. Mandou avisá-lo que se ele não aparecesse, muita gente morreria na cidade. Edward apareceu. Os dois se defrontaram. Com um tiro certeiro, Edward varou o coração do bandido. Foi um desfecho justo, mas acho que muitas pessoas daqui se deram conta de como o lado sombrio de Edward era impiedoso. As moças solteiras passaram a manter distância dele.

— Edward tinha medo de que eu não o quisesse.

— Imagino.

— No início, eu me assustei. Mas existe uma bondade intrínseca nele. Edward é tão carinhoso com Kate e amável comigo. Todas as manhãs, quando acordo e vejo as montanhas e Edward; fico tão feliz por ter vindo para Saddler Creek e para ele. É como se eu tivesse encontrado um pedaço de mim que me faltara a vida inteira.

Alice sorriu-lhe.

— O pedaço perdido era Edward.

As palavras ditas com simplicidade atingiram o alvo.

— Quando ele está por perto, tudo parece certo. No mo mento em que vai embora, a situação fica confusa.

— Esse é um sintoma bem claro de que você ama seu marido.

Espantada, Bella piscou.

— Alice, o amor não surge tão depressa entre um homem e uma mulher.

— O amor, minha cara, se apresenta de todas as formas e tamanhos. Para mim e Jasper, foi um processo vagaroso. Eu o conhecia desde que tinha oito anos e, quando éramos crianças, nos provocávamos e brigávamos o tempo inteiro. Na adolescência, eu estava interessada por um rapaz da cidade. Foi quando Jasper assumiu o emprego que Edward tinha abandonado na fazenda de meu pai. Todos os dias, eu levava o almoço para ele no campo. No início, eu não dava a mínima importância aos gracejos de Jasper. Entregava a comida e ia embora depressa. Mas com o tempo, comecei a ficar mais e mais ao lado dele no campo, até que, um dia, olhei para ele e tive certeza de que pertencíamos um ao outro..

— Exatamente como sempre imaginei que aconteceria comigo. Foi assim entre mim e Jacob.

— Jacob?

— Meu ex-noivo.

Alice inclinou-se para o lado de Bella.

— Por que você não se casou com ele?

— Jacob não queria Kate. Bella suspirou. Alice, Kate não é minha filha e sim de minha irmã que morreu ao dar à luz.

Havia uma centena de perguntas que Alice poderia fa zer, porém, ela limitou-se às rnais relevantes.

— E esse tal noivo não quis ficar com Kate?

— Não.

Alice franziu a testa.

— Mas você não o ama mais, não é?

— Não, Bella respondeu honestamente. Pensar em Jacob a gelava. Pensar em Edward a incendiava. Agora, eu me indago se algum dia o amei.

— Você não poderia amar alguém tão sem sentimentos a ponto de virar as costas para uma criança.

Bella ergueu a cabeça quando a porta do ambulatório se abriu e Jasper, apoiado em muletas, entrou no quarto. Embora os ferimentos estivessem em processo de cicatrização, doíam muito quando ele se firmava na perna direita. Ele tinha emagrecido bastante, mas a cada dia se sentia mais forte.

— Não aguento mais ser cutucado e apalpado – Jasper reclamou.

O dr. Cárter, que o olhava da porta enquanto enxugava as mãos numa toalha, o repreendeu:

— Pare de se queixar, homem!

Bella já sabia que o tom ranzinza do médico não passava de bravata. Lembrava-se de como ele havia lidado exaustivamente com Jasper a fim de salvar-lhe a vida e a perna. Ficou em pé e o ajudou a sentar-se em uma cadeira, o que ele fez com uma careta de dor.

— Juro que nunca mais vou reclamar de trabalho pesado. Todo este tempo parado está me deixando louco - ele afirmou.

O dr. Cárter olhou para o prato quase cheio de canja diante de Alice.

— Trate de comer tudo, moça. Quanto mais depressa vocês dois ficarem bons, mais depressa este quarto estará à disposição de outros pacientes - disse antes de se afastar e bater a porta.

Jasper olhou para o prato de canja.

— O doutor está certo, Alice. Você precisa cuidar de si mesma e do pequenininho.

Alice escorregou as mãos para a barriga.

— Claro, meu querido.

Em seguida, pegou a colher e recomeçou a comer. Satisfeito, Jasper virou-se para Bella.

— Alguma notícia de Edward? Ela tentou não expressar sinal algum de apreensão.

— Não. Quando Emm voltou com o grupo disse que ele tinha ido atrás de James.

— Típico dele. Edward vai rastrear aquele desgraçado até o fim do mundo se for preciso. O olhar dele endureceu. Eu queria muito estar junto.

Alice ficou lívida.

— Não quero nem que você pense nisso. Seu lugar é a meu lado.

Jasper relaxou a tensão do rosto.

— Não vou a lugar algum, minha querida afirmou ao tocá-la numa das faces.

Ela pegou-lhe a mão e a beijou. O amor forte que os unia comoveu Bella.

O som de passos firmes chegou do ambulatório. A voz do dr. Cárter misturou-se com outra profunda de homem. Bella mal teve tempo de imaginar de quem seria quando a porta abriu e Edward entrou no quarto.

O olhar dele prendeu o seu. O quarto sumiu, deixando-a apenas consciente da presença de Edward e das batidas rápidas do coração.

Ele dava a impressão de devorar cada detalhe seu. Por um instante o olhar dele suavizou-se e seu coração encheu-se de esperança. Ela notou-lhe as olheiras e as faces encovadas, cobertas pela barba sem fazer havia dias. As botas estavam cobertas de barro e flocos de neve salpicavam os ombros do casaco e a aba do chapéu. Jasper tossiu.

— Que boa surpresa vê-lo de volta, Edward.

Ele tirou o chapéu e afastou os cabelos do rosto. Eles precisavam urgentemente de ser aparados. Desviou o olhar de Bella e focalizou-o nos amigos. Enquanto apertava a mão de Jasper, como fizera centenas de vezes, perguntou:

— Como você está passando?

— Não posso reclamar - Jasper respondeu. Edward curvou-se e beijou Alice no rosto.

— Vocês não fazem idéia de como estou aliviado e contente de vê-los.

Bella notou a voz emocionada de Edward e condoeu-se dele.

Alice sorriu.

— Temos de agradecer a você e a Bella por terem nos salvado. O dr. Cárter afirmou que se não fosse sua prontidão em nos trazer para cá e a maneira de Bella enfaixar os ferimentos de Jasper, ele teria morrido, esvaíndo-se em sangue.

Edward virou-se para Bella e tornou a prender-lhe o olhar.

— Ela é cheia de surpresas.

Bella entendeu o duplo sentido de tais palavras. Como se estivesse carregado de eletricidade, o ar parecia estalar entre eles. Bella precisou de muita coragem para manter-se firme e perguntar:

— Você encontrou James? Ele semícerrou os olhos.

— Não, respondeu e virou-se para Jasper. Eu o rastreei por mais de cem milhas, mas o desgraçado enfiou-se embaixo de umas rochas para se esconder.

Jasper massageou a perna machucada.

— Ele voltará.

— Pode ter certeza. James ainda vai tentar acabar comigo.

Bella sentiu-se inquieta e perguntou:

— O que você vai fazer?

— Esperar. Ficar alerta. E quando ele reaparecer, eu o matarei.

— E quanto a mim e Kate? Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Bella, esta não é a hora para conversarmos. Aproveitando a deixa, Alice bocejou.

— Pois está na hora de eu mandar vocês dois embora. Estou morta de sono.

Jasper relanceou o olhar pela mulher. Vendo-a piscar, concordou com um gesto discreto de cabeça.

— Edward, você está com jeito de quem precisa de uma boa refeição e sei que Bella tem se alimentado muito mal nas últimas semanas. Leve-a ao hotel e mande preparar alguma coisa substanciosa.

Constrangido, Edward mexeu-se.

— Vim diretamente para cá e ainda não fui ver o xerife. Preciso informá-lo sobre o que descobri.

Alice abanou a mão.

— Ora, Donelly pode esperar. Aliás, ele deve ter ido almoçar em casa como faz todos os dias a esta hora.

— Alice e eu cuidaremos de Kate – Jasper ofereceu.

— E se ela acordar, darei a mamadeira que você trouxe já preparada aí na sacola, Bella. Vão embora logo insistiu Alice.

Como não tivessem desculpa para não ir, Edward e Bella concordaram. Ela pegou o casaco, mas o marido o tomou de suas mãos para ajudá-la a vestir. Depois, com a mão em sua cintura, levou-a para a rua. Uma camada grossa de neve cobria a calçada e flocos continuavam a cair das nuvens que forravam o céu.

Enquanto caminhavam, cruzaram com várias pessoas que os cumprimentavam pelo nome. Algumas mulheres pediam notícias de Alice e Jasper outras indagavam de Kate. Bella respondia e conversava com elas como se as conhecesse havia muito tempo.

— Você parece que se adaptou bem aqui na cidade. Comporta-se muito à vontade - Edward comentou, impaciente.

Bella esperou que ele abrisse a porta do hotel. Só depois de entrar, respondeu:

— Todos têm sido muito bondosos. É muito fácil se sentir à vontade aqui. Suspirou ao ver a postura rígida de Edward. Olhe, se você prefere ir procurar o xerife, posso almoçar sozinha.

Ele mexeu o queixo de um lado para o outro.

— Não. Nós dois almoçaremos. Você emagreceu.

— E você também.

Quil Avery, o funcionário do hotel, acenou para eles do balcão de recepção.

— Olá, D. Bella! Leah gostou muito daquelas ervas que a senhora sugeriu.

— Ela melhorou?

— Muitíssimo.

— Fico contente.

— Edward, é muito bom vê-lo de volta. Conseguiu pegar James?

— Não.

— Acha que ele não vai mais aparecer por aqui?

— Duvido Quil, você pode nos arranjar uma mesa?

— Claro. Escolha a que quiser. Leah irá servi-los num instante.

A sala de jantar estava praticamente vazia, mesmo assim, Edward levou Bella para uma mesa de canto. Não tinha toalha, mas estava limpa, bem como os utensílios.

Ele a ajudou a tirar o casaco, mantendo as mãos em seus ombros um segundo a mais. Colocou-o no encosto de uma cadeira, em seguida livrou-se do dele que pôs em cima do seu. Depois de puxar uma cadeira e esperar que ela se sentasse, acomodou-se em outra a sua frente. Apoiou as mãos crispadas na mesa e manteve-se calado.

Nervosa, Bella levou algum tempo para arrumar o guardanapo no colo. O silêncio constrangedor a afligia e ela tentou quebrá-lo.

— Kate cresceu bastante nestas duas últimas semanas. Ela já pode se firmar nas mãos e nos joelhos. Balança o corpo para frente e para trás como se quisesse engatinhar, mas ainda não descobriu como fazer isso.

Edward relaxou um pouco as mãos.

— Muito bem.

— Ontem, misturei purê de maçã em seu mingau de aveia e ela comeu tudo.

— Excelente.

Bella não conteve um suspiro. Como uma tola, tagarelava sobre Kate quando havia tanta coisa importante sobre as quais deveriam conversar.

— Escute, Edward, sobre o que aconteceu...

— Boa tarde! Leah, uma mulher alegre, de cabelos grisalhos, com um avental esbranquiçado de farinha, apro ximava-se da mesa. Fui avisada de que vocês estão com fome. Edward esboçou um sorriso rápido.

— Boa tarde, Leah. O que você sugere hoje?

— Preparei um bom ensopado. Deixei a carne cozinhar nos temperos a manhã inteira, em fogo brando, até ficar macia. Só então acrescentei os legumes. Está uma delícia.

— Ótimo. Pode servir para nós dois. Traga também um tanto daquele seu pão famoso.

O sorriso de Leah alargou-se.

— Já vou servi-los. Tocou o ombro de Bella. Meu bem, conversei com Emily Davis sobre aquelas ervas que você me recomendou. Ela ficou interessada e vai procurá-la.

— Diga-lhe que estou às ordens.

— Edward Cullen, você arranjou uma mulher e tanto. Acho bom não deixar que ela escape.

— Não vou a lugar algum Bella - disse antes que ele pudesse responder.

Quando Leah se afastou, ela criou coragem e encarou o marido,

— Edward, precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós. Muita coisa precisa ser explicada,

— Bella, não existe nada para dizermos um ao outro.

— Como não? Já está na hora de eu lhe falar sobre Victoria, Jacob e tudo o que aconteceu em Alexandria.

Ele jogou o guardanapo na mesa e inclinou-se para a frente.

— Bella, refleti muito sobre nós e cheguei à conclusão que você ficará melhor sem mim.

* * *

_Xiiiii... A coisa ficou feia... Mas o Edward é cabeça dura mesmo em? Pelo amor de Deus homem... Você também teus segredos! Coitada da Bella, o que vai ser da vida dela? Sozinha com uma criança pequena, que a safado do pai dela, não teve a honra de assumir e amar a criança... Putz, a Bella sofre!_

_Então meus amores... Bom inicio de semana pra vocês... Até Terça amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoosss_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo Bem com vocês? *-*... É com tristeza e alegria ao mesmo tempo que posto o penultimo capitulo... Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo... Pois a Bella vai virar uma sedutora kkkk... Coitado do Edward... Ela vai salvar seu casamento... Então, Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O chão deu a impressão de que tremia sob Bella. Ela cruzou as mãos no colo, determinada a dominar o pânico que a invadia.

— Engana-se. Não fico melhor sem você. Edward apertou os braços da cadeira com tanta força que eles estalaram.

— E eu quero uma mulher preparada para viver no Oeste. Para início de conversa, não tenho tempo para pajear uma mulher que não tinha o direito de se mudar para cá.

O pânico aumentou, porém, ela se manteve firme.

— Eu não vou embora, não importa o que você diga. Este é o lugar certo para mim e Kate.

— Você é uma estranha aqui - ele afirmou.

— Nós vamos ficar. Encarou o olhar sombrio de Edward. Menti para você. Foi um erro, mas na ocasião me parecia a única saída que eu tinha. Minha prioridade era proteger Kate e eu não podia correr o risco de confiar em você sem conhecê-lo bem. Numa morosidade proposital, pegou o copo de água e tomou alguns goles que aliviaram sua garganta seca. — Agora percebo o quanto eu estava errada.

— Isto não é sobre a mentira e sim sobre o fato de você não pertencer a este lugar, de sermos diferentes como a água e o vinho.

— Eu o magoei.

Ele a observou com expressão dura.

— Este não é o tipo de vida que você merece...

— Mas é o tipo de vida que eu quero. Ele me faz sentir viva pela primeira vez na vida.

Edward praguejou.

— Será possível que você não entenda? Eu não a quero. Bella sempre tinha evitado conflitos e até fugido deles de vez em quando. Mas não era mais a mesma pessoa que havia partido de Alexandria um mês e pouco atrás. Não ia fugir de Saddler Creek e de Edward. Inclinou-se para a frente.

— Que pena! Você me aceitou e agora me tem. Nervoso, ele começou a bater com a ponta do indicador na mesa.

— Caso esteja preocupada com a questão financeira, fique descansada. Abri uma conta bancária para você em Denver. Nada mais do que justo.

Tirou um papel dobrado do bolso e o empurrou pela mesa para seu lado. Bella o pegou, abrindo-o devagar. Ficou atônita. A soma indicada no papel era exorbitante. Ela e Kate poderiam viver confortavelmente durante muitos e muitos anos. Dobrou o papel e o devolveu.

— Não quero seu dinheiro.

— Pois é tudo que vai ganhar de mim. Ela fingiu não ter ouvido.

— É por causa de James, não é? E por você ter sido caçador de recompensas?

Ele não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa.

— Quem lhe contou?

— Não importa. Eu sei.

— Então, entende por que não sirvo para você.

— Eu e Kate vamos voltar para a fazenda.

— Esse é o último lugar em que quero ver vocês duas! Levantou-se com tal ímpeto que a cadeira caiu para trás. Há uma passagem reservada para você na parada da diligência. Mandei Emm encaixotar seus pertences e despachá-los para Denver. A diligência parte amanhã cedo.

Edward foi embora, deixando-a sozinha. A derrota esmagava-lhe o peito.

Leah apareceu com a tigela de ensopado numa das mãos e o prato de pão na outra.

— Por que Edward saiu tão depressa?

Bella limpou a garganta. Mesmo assim, respondeu numa voz meio fraca:

— Alguém mandou chamá-lo.

Com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris largos, Leah observou-a por um momento.

— Sabe, as pessoas da cidade ainda comentam como você salvou a vida de Jasper e Alice.

— Você teria feito a mesma coisa.

— Claro, meu bem, mas não sou uma recém-chegada, uma quase estranha nesta região. A maneira simples de Leah falar não revelava malícia alguma e Bella não se ofendeu. Ninguém aqui esperava que você tivesse tanto senso prático. Na verdade, nós todos apostamos semanas atrás que você, por estas alturas, já teria ido embora daqui.

— Pela vontade de meu marido, irei embora na diligência de amanhã.

A animação e o sorriso de Leah evaporaram. Fitou Bella com olhar penetrante.

— O que você quer?

Bella já ia se servir, mas largou a colher.

— Quero muito ficar. Mas não faço a mínima idéia de como conseguir isso.

— Edward vai voltar.

Distraída, Bella olhou para o ensopado. Tinha perdido o apetite.

— Não tenho muita certeza.

Leah resmungou qualquer coisa sobre homens e cabeças duras. Em seguida, disse numa voz mais clara:

— Imagino que Edward esteja preocupado com James. Ouvi dizer que ele ainda não apanhou aquele rato. Mas vai apanhar. Edward sempre consegue o que quer.

Bella mexeu-se inquieta.

— É disso que tenho medo.

Um sorriso matreiro curvou os lábios de Leah.

— O problema de Edward é que ele nem sempre sabe bem o que quer. Como todos os homens, minha cara, ele às vezes precisa de um empurrãozinho.

— Empurrar Edward é como empurrar uma montanha. Bella serviu-se e comeu uma garfada. Rezava para que a mulher voltasse para a cozinha e lhe desse tempo para refletir. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de salvar seu casamento.

— Sei que você deve estar muito atarefada, Leah. Não precisa me fazer companhia.

Mas Leah continuou plantada ao lado da mesa como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. E nenhum lugar para ir.

— Mas até montanhas podem ser derrubadas com a quantidade certa de dinamite.

— Suponho que sim.

— Calculo que Edward tenha ido procurar o xerife Benjamin Donelly e relatar o que fez.

— Suponho que sim Bella repetiu, desinteressada.

— Então, ele vai começar a organizar outro grupo de busca. Edward nunca foi do tipo de desistir.

Exceto dela, Bella pensou, triste.

Bella examinou as unhas roídas até o sabugo.

— Aí, Edward vem para o quarto dele aqui no hotel. Deve estar precisando dormir um pouco.

Bella levantou o olhar para Leah.

— Eu tinha me esquecido de que ele tem um quarto do hotel reservado o tempo todo.

A mulher pegou o prato vazio e os talheres de Edward.

— Número seis. Todas as vezes, ele fica no mesmo. Riu. Esse Edward, sem dúvida alguma, é uma criatura de hábitos arraigados. Aposto como já pediu para Fred providenciar água quente para ele tomar banho quando voltar. Ele detesta a poeira da trilha na pele.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou-se. A semente de uma idéia começava a germinar em sua cabeça. A última vez em que ela e Edward tinham estado sozinhos, a emoção havia dominado a razão. Como não houvessem planejado nem antecipado nada, as barreiras entre eles tinham desaparecido.

Mas como, exatamente, uma mulher atraía um homem, um muito resistente, para sua cama?

Como se Leah lesse seus pensamentos, sugeriu:

— Por que você também não toma um banho?

— Já tomei um de manhã.

Leah a encarou com olhar insistente.

— Bella, você precisa de mais um banho.

Foram necessários alguns segundos extras para o sentido das palavras de Leah penetrar na mente confusa de Bella. Quando isso aconteceu, um sorriso imenso iluminou seu rosto e ela abraçou a mulher.

— Um banho é exatamente do que preciso. Leah riu, animada.

— Que menina esperta!

Edward estava determinado a não deixar a raiva esfriar. Esse era um sentimento simples, claro, sem complicações e que não estraçalhava seu coração como a tristeza e o fracasso.

Ele tinha passado mais de uma hora desgastante com o xerife, tentando convencê-lo a organizar um novo grupo de busca, mas Benjamin não concordara. O mau tempo tinha piorado e não dava sinais de melhorar. A neve já cobria os campos com uma camada espessa. James não representaria ameaça alguma até a primavera, o jovem xerife tinha argumentado.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua, Edward inclinou a cabeça para a frente para que a aba do chapéu lhe protegesse o rosto contra os flocos de neve.

Benjamin era um idiota. James não tinha ido a lugar algum. Encontrava-se escondido em um local das redondezas, esperando o momento certo para atacar. Edward podia sentir isso nas entranhas.

James voltaria logo.

E traria, com ele, seu passado inclemente de caçador de recompensas.

Mesmo quando James havia reaparecido, Edward não tinha se preocupado logo com os velhos tempos. Mas então, os Withlock haviam sido feridos a tiros e a casa deles, incendiada. Sem perceber, ele fora resvalando para o passado. Dez dias atrás, sozinho na trilha, ele tinha parado para a montaria beber água. Ajoelhado na margem da lagoa, havia tirado fora o chapéu para lavar o rosto e aliviar a mente. Ao enfiar as mãos na água fria, vira o próprio reflexo nela. O rosto de expressão dura estava coberto pela barba de uma semana e por poeira. Tinha-o esfregado bastante, mas o esforço não havia apagado o que ele vira: o caçador de recompensas sem alma que tinha rastreado e matado mais homens do que poderia se lembrar.

Naquele instante, pensara em Bella, em seus olhos azuis, tão cheios de inocência, em seus dedos delicados segurando uma caneca de lata amassada como se fosse de porcelana. E ainda em sua postura elegante de dama refinada.

Ela não merecia ficar nesta região agreste e, muito menos, ao lado dele. Seu lugar era num salão da sociedade onde a vida se mostrava segura e civilizada. Ele não suportaria ver a luz de seus olhos ser toldada pela fadiga que o trabalho penoso de uma casa em zona rural provocava. Ou ver outro bandido como James, cego por vingança, matá-la a tiros. Não era uma questão de se, mas de quando alguém atacaria de surpresa, matando-o, ou pior, a Bella ou Kate.

A melhor solução, aliás a única, para as duas era afastá-las da vida dele para sempre. Deveriam morar em uma cidade grande, em segurança, onde o passado dele não as prejudicaria. Minutos atrás, ele havia passado pela clínica para ver Kate. A menina estava deitada ao lado de Alice, brincando com os pezínhos calçados com meias de lã. Sem se conter, ele a tinha levantado nos braços e sentido um misto de alegria e tristeza ao vê-la sorrir para ele.

Edward duvidava que jamais se consolaria em perder Bella e Kate. Porém, ele as amava demais para prendê-las em seu mundo.

Enquanto subia a escada do hotel, as esporas retiniam baixinho. Ao alcançar a porta do quarto, sentia-se extenuado, dolorido, ansioso para entrar na banheira de água quente e esvaziar a garrafa de uisque que Quil Avery tinha prometido deixá-la a sua espera.

Edward abriu a porta, entrou e largou o chapéu e o casaco numa poltrona. Sempre ocupava o quarto seis quando estava na cidade. Este não era, nem de longe, o melhor que Quil podia oferecer, mas além de espaçoso, recebia o sol da manhã. Uma cama extra larga, de bronze, ficava perto das duas janelas.

O vapor subia da banheira e espalhava-se no ar. Ao lado, estava uma cadeira com sabonete, toalha de banho e a garrafa de uisque.

Edward não perdeu tempo em livrar-se da jaqueta e da camisa. Desafivelou o cinturão com as pistolas que pendurou-o na guarda da cadeira ao lado, bem à mão. Sentou-se apenas o tempo suficiente para descalçar as botas enlameadas e as meias. Já em pé, tirou a calça.

Mal entrou na banheira, afundou o corpo, deliciando-se com a sensação de alívio que a água quente provocava nas pernas e nos braços doloridos. Enfiou a cabeça na água, deixando que ela lhe cobrisse o rosto. Quando emergiu a fim de respirar, passou os dedos pelos cabelos molhados, empurrando-os para trás. Então, dedicou-se à tarefa de se ensaboar, da cabeça aos pés, para se livrar da sujeira que tanto o incomodava. Quando se deu por satisfeito, pegou a garrafa de uisque e sorveu alguns goles antes de esticar o corpo na água. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto alto da banheira e os braços nas bordas laterais. A garrafa de uisque balançava em uma das mãos.

Edward tentou desanuviar a mente e deixar que a água o acalmasse, porém, continuava a pensar em Bella. A lembrança de acariciar-lhe o corpo macio inflamou seus sentidos.

Mais uma vez, tomou uns goles da bebida forte. Olhou para o rótulo da garrafa e imaginou quanto uisque precisaria beber para esquecer o sabor delicioso de seus lábios, ou para silenciar a lembrança de seus gemidos quando começavam a fazer amor.

Ao pensar em Bella, foi impossível conter a ereção. Uma tensão sexual, desenfreada, dominou-lhe o corpo inteiro. Edward gemeu e fechou os olhos. Será que jamais conseguiria esquecer Bella?

Imerso numa profunda infelicidade, Edward mal ouviu o girar da maçaneta da porta. Mesmo assim, os sentidos alertaram-se e o instinto o levou a agir. Num movimento rápido, pegou a pistola do cinturão na cadeira ao lado, ficou em pé dentro da banheira e virou-se com a arma destravada.

Ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando viu Bella fechando e trancando a porta.

— Que diabo você está fazendo aqui?

Antes de responder, ela ajoelhou-se e enfiou a chave para fora, por baixo da porta.

— Apenas nos trancando aqui dentro.

— E por que está fazendo tamanha idiotice?

A água escorria-lhe pelo corpo. Apesar de estar nu e do ar frio, a pele dele queimava.

Devagar, Bella tirou o casaco e largou-o na poltrona, junto com o dele.

— Ainda não terminamos nosso assunto. O simples fato de vê-la deixava-o excitado.

— Fora daqui!

Ela deu de ombros. Ainda bem devagar, tirou o chapéu e as luvas.

— Não posso. Acabei de nos trancar aqui dentro.

— Bella! ele exclamou com o tom mais ameaçador de que foi capaz, na esperança de amedrontá-la.

Ela simplesmente sorriu até descer o olhar do rosto para o corpo de Edward. Ele viu sua expressão de choque, porém, ela manteve-se firme.

— Você vai ficar aí em pé o dia inteiro, pingando água e apontando a pistola para mim?

Imediatamente, ele baixou a arma e, em seguida, pegou a toalha da cadeira ao lado, que enrolou da cintura para baixo.

— Você nunca deveria entrar sorrateiramente no quarto de um homem.

Bella desabotoou a jaqueta acinturada e tirou-a, mostrando uma blusa de cambraia transparente, com decote enfeitado de renda e que deixava ver o topo de seus seios.

— Não consegui pensar em outra maneira de chamar sua atenção.

— Fora daqui! ele tornou a esbravejar.

Sem se perturbar, ela atravessou o quarto e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Desamarrou as botinhas e, com os pés, livrou-se delas.

— Você quer que eu ensaboe suas costas? ofereceu ao se aproximar da banheira.

Apesar de um grande esforço, Edward olhou para o vale entre seus seios. Um desejo alucinante o abalou. Segurou a toalha com tanta força que os nós dos dedos embranqueceram. Naquele momento, ele entendeu o que significava o inferno na terra.

— Não!

Um sorriso vagaroso curvou os lábios de Bella.

— Então, o que você propõe que nós façamos? Edward saiu da banheira e deu um passo em frente, mas recuou depressa.

— Que tal se você for embora?

— Não.

— Dane-se, Bella. Estou tentando ser nobre.

— Não quero nobreza e sim meu marido.

Para provar o que dizia, aproximou-se e, ficando na ponta dos pés, roçou os lábios nos dele.

A água que escorria do corpo de Edward já formava uma poça no chão enquanto a autodisciplina de uma vida inteira era posta a prova.

— Eu não quero isto.

— Ah, quer sim.

Edward apertou a toalha com mais força.

— Não podemos agir desta forma. Não está certo.

Ela o fitou por momentos longos e tensos antes de comentar em tom pensativo:

— Meu marido orgulhoso e ameaçador. Sempre o considerei como um guerreiro inquebravel, mas agora vejo que, como eu, você se sente escravizado pelo sentimento que nos envolve, embora tenha medo dele.

Edward resmungou um palavrão.

— Não tenho medo algum.

— Então, prove.

— Bella, isto não vai acontecer. Amanhã, você irá embora de Saddler Creek.

Num gesto displicente, ela prendeu uns cabelos soltos atrás da orelha.

— Covarde.

Edward concluiu que ela havia perdido a cabeça.

— Apenas estou agindo como adulto.

— Em minha opinião, mais como uma criança – Bella disse ao tentar tocá-lo.

Ele esquivou-se de sua mão e começou a andar pelo quarto.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Você terá dinheiro e tudo que quiser. Por que me pressionar?

— Não tenho tudo que quero.

Sua voz era irritantemente calma enquanto o coração dele trovejava no peito. Nervoso, enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos molhados.

— Então me diga o que você quer. Eu providenciarei logo e você poderá ir embora.

— Quero você.

Edward fechou os olhos. A muralha em volta do coração, erguida penosamente pedra por pedra, desmoronou. Exposto e vulnerável, ele murmurou:

— Você não me quer.

— Quero, sim

— Bella, você não tem experiência suficiente para saber o que quer.

— Sei como me sentia solitária e perdida antes de conhecer você. E como me sinto completa agora que o tenho.

— A questão não é tão simples assim - ele afirmou, embora rezasse para que fosse.

— É, sim.

Sua recusa em aceitar o óbvio o frustrava muitíssimo.

— A vida a meu lado vai ser difícil e perigosa. Eu não poderei protegê-la contra todos os riscos. No início, achei que seria possível, então, vi Alice caída na terra, inconsciente e sangrando muito. Essa imagem o perseguiria pelo resto da vida. Bella, eu jamais me perdoaria se algo semelhante acontecesse a você.

— Sou uma mulher adulta que enfrentou e venceu várias dificultades antes de conhecê-lo.

Cansado de ser altruísta quando tudo que desejava era estreitá-la entre os braços, Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Você acha que tem tudo esquematizado, mas não compreende o que está perdendo.

Seus olhos azuis faiscaram de raiva.

— Você está se referindo a amigos que se recusam a falar comigo? Um noivo que valoriza mais o próprio nome do que a mim? Pais que jamais esquecerão meu pecado imperdoável de proteger Kate, a neta deles? Compreendo sim, concordo que não terei aqui tantas coisas como em Alexandria. Para sua informação, sr. Cullen, coisas não oferecem conforto quando se está com medo, não dão ouvidos quando se precisa ter alguém com quem conversar. Coisas não me fazem feliz. Você, sim, me enche de felicidade.

— James está por aí.

— James, James, James! Juntos, cuidaremos dele e do que mais surgir pela frente. Se e quando esse dia chegar - ela acrescentou.

— Não tenha a menor dúvida, Bella, esse dia chegará. Ela pegou a mão de Edward entre as suas.

— Está bem. Mas não vamos desperdiçar todos os dias, meses e anos que se interpõem entre hoje e até então. Vamos aproveitar o que temos.

Bella passou os braços pelo pescoço de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia na ponta dos pés. Os lábios de ambos ficaram bem perto e sua blusa, em contato com o peito molhado dele, umedeceu-se. Ao ver a ponta erguida dos mamilos sob o tecido fino, Edward percebeu que ela estava sem espartilho.

— Você veio aqui para me seduzir - ele resmungou. Um sorriso matreiro curvou seus lábios carnudos.

— Esperei num canto do corredor até uns minutos depois de ouvi-lo entrar na banheira. Roçou os dentes alvos no lábio inferior. Só entrei quando tive certeza de que você não poderia escapar de mim.

Com uma das mãos ainda segurando a toalha, ele pôs a outra em sua cintura.

— Você não está facilitando nada.

Ela o beijou no queixo e no canto da boca.

— Ótimo.

— Não existe ponto de retorno, Bella.

— Melhor ainda.

Edward deixou escapar um gemido surdo. Largou a toalha e a puxou de encontro a ele.

— Você merece alguém muito melhor.

— Você vai além do que jamais sonhei. Ele perscrutou seus olhos azuis.

— Que Deus me ajude, pois não quero deixá-la ir embora.

— Então não deixe.

Edward pôs a mão atrás de sua cabeça.

— Se você tivesse um pingo de bom senso, fugiria correndo.

— Nunca mais vou fugir. Especialmente de você.

Suspirando, ele largou as rédeas do autocontrole e rendeu-se a uma vida inteira de carência afetuosa, de desejo e de amor por Bella.

Bella entregou-se ao beijo quando Edward aconchegou seu rosto entre as mãos. As batidas do coração aceleravam ao mesmo tempo em que a língua dele se aprofundava em sua boca. O contato físico com ele tinha o poder de expulsar qualquer pensamento racional de sua mente. Sendo assim, ela passou a fazer o que lhe dava vontade.

Estimulada com a reação instantânea e ardente dos sentidos, deslizou as mãos pelo peito de Edward e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

— Edward - sussurrou.

Ele a apertou de encontro ao corpo. O gesto dele revelava urgência, como se estivesse esfomeado.

Movendo um pouco o corpo, Bella deliciou-se com o calor emanado dele, com o leve sabor de uísque nos lábios e com o odor tipicamente masculino, misturado com o de almíscar do sabonete.

Euforica, antecipava o que se seguiria. Nesse momento, não existiam muralhas entre ambos e ela se sentia livre para se perder completamente nessas sensações novas e instigantes.

Edward gemeu e, com o braço em sua cintura, a prensou mais ainda de encontro ao corpo. Os beijos dele a deixavam atordoada de desejo.

Porém, ela alcançava os limites de sua experiência e não fazia idéia do que mais fazer a seguir. Edward sabia.

Ela podia ter iniciado o ataque de sedução, mas Edward assumia o controle.

— Por favor, me acaricie - ele murmurou numa voz rouca. Pegou sua mão e a guiou até o pênis ereto. Aqui.

Sua mão tremia ao tocá-lo. Sentiu-lhe o poder, a carência enquanto massageava a pele aveludada.

— Bella... você me leva à loucura.

Com um dos braços em suas costas e o outro sob seus joelhos, ele a ergueu do chão. Sem perda de tempo, a carregou até a cama onde a deitou. O colchão afundou um pouco com seu peso e mais ainda quando ele se posicionou com um joelho dobrado de cada lado de seu corpo.

A paixão fulgurava nos olhos dele ao aninhar seus seios nas mãos e excitar os mamilos com os polegares.

Bella arqueou as costas, soerguendo-se contra ele. As carícias provocavam descargas de desejo por seu corpo inteiro. Ela nunca se sentira tão viva e querida.

Edward afastou-lhe a blusa dos ombros, expondo-lhe os seios. Afoito, baixou a boca e apossou-se de um dos mamilos que sugou com delicadeza.

Bella aspirou o ar ruidosamente. Com ambas as mãos, agarrou a colcha ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter um resto de lucidez.

Edward deslizou as mãos por sua barriga para acariciá-la entre as coxas. A sensação provocada foi explosiva e ela tornou a arquear as costas.

Um sorriso malicioso curvava os lábios dele enquanto o rosto pairava acima do seu. Fitou-a, encantando-se ao ver-lhe os sinais de desejo. Beijou-a. Não havia a mínima sutileza na carícia. Ela revelava a intenção de conquistar e arrebatar. Bella embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos fartos dele. Uma fome insaciável a corroía por dentro. Podia sentir a umidade entre as coxas.

Edward soergueu-se, apoiando-se nos joelhos.

— Quero ver seu corpo inteiro.

Removeu sua blusa completamente e começou a abrir a saia abotoada na frente, da cintura até a bainha. Em questão de segundos a arrancava fora para, em seguida, desamarrar e tirar seu calção, expondo-lhe o corpo nu. A pele clara de Bella brilhou sob a claridade da tarde que entrava pela janela.

Edward sabia que o fato de amá-la não passava de puro egoísmo, mas que Deus o ajudasse, era-lhe impossível conformar-se com a idéia de viver sem esta mulher.

Baixou-se sobre ela e tornou a beijá-la com paixão. A fricção do corpo nu no seu provocou chamas consumidoras dentro dele. Colocou os joelhos entre suas pernas para afastá-las.

O desejo inflamava-lhe o sangue nas veias como jamais acontecera antes. Acariciou-a em seu ponto mais íntimo e; surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-lo tão úmido. Ela estava pronta para recebê-lo e ele não podia esperar mais.

Bella ergueu os quadris e afastou mais as pernas. Edward posicionou-se e, o mais devagar que podia, penetrou em seu corpo.

Ela fechou-se em volta dele. Dessa vez, não sentiu dor, apenas um aconchego delicioso e o latejar de desejos enclausurados. Instintivamente, ela passou as pernas em volta dele, propiciando uma penetração mais profunda.

Edward começou a mexer-se dentro de seu corpo e Bella apanhou-se acompanhando-lhe o ritmo, tão antigo quanto o tempo. Quando a mão dele passou entre suas coxas e a tocou, ela soergueu o busto, mas voltou a reclinar a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto balbuciava:

— Edward!

Num segundo, encontrava-se na borda de um precipício, no seguinte, despencava sem parar, as sensações a engolfavam. Gritou o nome de Edward, a voz marcada pelo prazer que sentia pela primeira vez.

Edward começou a mexer-se mais depressa, segurando-a enquanto investia como um homem possesso. O prazer deles, ao mesmo tempo, alçou-se às alturas e colidiu numa explosão feérica.

O corpo de Bella ficou mole e Edward largou-se sobre ela, ofegante e brilhando de transpiração. As batidas do coração dele, sobre seu osso externo, eram tão rápidas quanto as do seu. Perdida numa névoa cintilante, ela não conseguia juntar dois pensamentos.

Quando os corações voltaram ao ritmo normal, ele escorregou para o lado e a aconchegou entre os braços. Acariciando-lhe os seios, aninhou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

— Sempre e pela vida afora, sra. Cullen.

— Sempre - ela murmurou.

Descontraídos e saciados, entregaram-se a um sono tranquilo.

Sombras longas marcavam o papel cor-de-rosa das paredes quando Bella acordou. Preguiçosamente, esticou o braço. Nunca sentira paz tão profunda.

Edward beijou-a na orelha.

— Estava imaginando quando você acordaria.

Ela virou-se de lado e espreguiçou-se como uma gata satisfeita.

— Será que dormi a tarde inteira?

— Acertou.

Ele a fitou com os olhos baços de desejo. Não sentia a mínima pressa de ir a lugar algum.

Bella tocou-o no peito com a ponta do dedo.

— Nós deveríamos nos vestir e ir cuidar da vida.

— Seria a atitude de pessoas responsáveis. Acariciou-a nos seios, e prensou a ereção em sua coxa.

Para a surpresa de Bella, os mamilos ergueram-se rijos e o desejo substituiu a satisfação.

Nunca tinha ignorado que eles compartilhariam a cama conjugal. Afinal, era isso que maridos e mulheres faziam. Mas jamais esperara prazer tão intenso, tão puro e libertador.

Durante os longos meses em que se encontrava completamente sozinha, abandonada por Jacob, ela havia jurado que nunca mais abriria o coração outra vez. Mas a energia insinuante e amorosa de Edward tinha demolido sua muralha de proteção. Havia esperado que ele lhe desse segurança, uma nova vida, mas jamais a oportunidade de voltar a amar. Bella soube, então, que amava Edward. Passou o dedo ao longo da cicatriz que descia pela face dele e pela borda dos lábios.

— Quero você outra vez. Dentro de mim. A expressão de desejo intensificou-se nos olhos dele enquanto rodeava um dos mamilos com a ponta do dedo.

— Pois não. O que minha senhora quiser.

— É sempre assim?

— Assim como?

— Tão excitante, tão explosivo?

— Nem sempre. Beijou-a no ombro e escorregou a mão para sua barriga. Às vezes é melhor.

Um riso gutural escapou da garganta de Bella.

— Melhor é bem capaz de me matar.

Quando Bella acordou novamente, o luar refletia nas paredes. Ela esticou o braço certa de encontrar o corpo de Edward perto do seu.

Ele não estava ali.

A onda instantânea de pânico cedeu no instante seguinte ao ouvir-lhe a voz. Ele falava num tom abafado e, sem dúvida alguma, conversava com alguém. Curiosa, ela soergueu-se, firmada no cotovelo.

Edward estava ao lado da janela, envolto pelas sombras e a um passo do luar que batia no quarto. Devia ter parado de nevar, pois além da lua, o céu estava pontilhado de estrelas.

Bella imaginava com quem Edward estaria conversando. Então, ele deu um passo para a réstia de luar no chão. Estava com Kate nos braços.

A menina segurava-se nele, seu rostinho virado mostrando que o fitava enquanto ouvia-lhe a voz sussurrada. Os braços musculosos dele a seguravam com cuidado como se ela fosse de vidro.

Kate parecia bem à vontade ali com Edward. Levantou a mãozinha e apertou-lhe o nariz. Bella ouviu a risada baixa dele.

— Se bem me lembro, quando as mocinhas da cidade olham para as estrelas, fazem um pedido - ele disse para a menina. Estavam virados para a janela. Mas você não é mais da cidade e vai precisar aprender a ler o céu. Kate sorriu.

Segurando o lençol sobre o corpo nu e tomando cuidado para não os perturbar, Bella virou-se de lado.

— Se aprender a ler o céu, ele sempre a guiará para casa.

Edward apontou para um ponto bem acima do sul da cidade.

— Está vendo aquela estrela entre duas montanhas?

Kate gorgolejou.

— Se um dia você se perder, é só seguir em direção daquela estrela. Enquanto ela estiver brilhando entre aqueles dois picos, você estará no caminho certo para casa.

Kate bocejou e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Edward. Ele massageou-lhe as costas enquanto continuava a falar baixinho.

— Você terá de aprender muitas coisas, Kate Cullen. Mas não se preocupe com nada. Sua mãe e eu estaremos sempre a seu lado para ter certeza de que você siga pelo caminho certo.

Kate adormeceu, aconchegada entre os braços dele.

Edward ainda ficou com ela por vários minutos antes de deitá-la no berço que devia ter trazido da clínica enquanto ela dormia, Bella calculou. Ele a cobriu com todo cuidado antes de endireitar o corpo e, de pé, a observou durante alguns segundos.

Bella sentiu seu amor por Edward transbordar. Momentos se passaram antes que ela confiasse na própria voz para perguntar:

— Como você conseguiu tirar Kate de Alice? E por onde saiu do quarto?

Edward virou-se para ela.

— Pela porta. Sempre carrego uma chave extra na bota. Um velho hábito. Apesar da penumbra, ela o viu sorrir.

— Alice não reclamou quando eu afirmei que dormiria melhor com minha família sob o mesmo teto.

— Família. Palavra tão bonita.

Ele se aproximou da cama e sentou-se, afundando o colchão com o peso.

— É mais do que eu nunca me atrevi a desejar.

Bella pôs a mão sobre a dele.

— Sabe, uma vez olhei para uma estrela e desejei algo. Ele virou sua mão para traçar linhas na palma.

— E o que você desejou?

— Que um certo rapazinho me beijasse. Riu. Eu tinha apenas onze anos.

— E o rapaz em questão, meu rival, estava com que idade?

— Doze. Chamava-se Eric Danvers. Ele tinha pernas tortas por causa dos joelhos virados para dentro e era muito encabulado. Mas jogava xadrez bem e, tanto quanto eu, gostava muito de ler.

Edward levantou o olhar para o seu.

— Seu desejo foi satisfeito?

— Foi, mas me desapontei muito ao descobrir que Eric transpirava bastante quando ficava nervoso.

Edward escorregou a mão por sua perna.

— Tenha piedade do pobre rapaz. Provavelmente ele se sentia inferiorizado diante de sua beleza.

— De jeito nenhum. Eu tinha me tornado uma bola de gordura de tanto comer chocolate.

— Imagino que Eric não concordasse. Com certeza, ele se esforçava para dizer a coisa certa, mas você o deixava mudo.

— Por que imagina isso?

— Porque é exatamente o que você faz comigo. Bella sentiu a boca secar.

— Você nunca ficou sem palavras.

Ele a puxou para os braços, ansioso para senti-la junto ao corpo.

— Você me deixa tão nervoso quanto um adolescente. Mal posso abrir a boca quando você está por perto.

— O poderoso Edward Cullen nervoso como um adolescente? Eu jamais poderia imaginar isso.

— Pois trate de acreditar. Beijou-a no ombro. Naqueles seus primeiros dias aqui no Oeste, eu não conseguia refletir em sua presença e muito menos conversar. Nunca passei noites tão longas e angustiantes quanto aquelas em que, deitado a seu lado, não podia tocá-la.

Bella estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. Abraçou Edward pelo pescoço e o puxou para mais perto ainda.

— De agora em diante, você poderá me tocar o quanto quiser.

James estava determinado a resistir ao frio intenso. Tinha se mantido à frente de Edward Mercer nas duas últimas semanas, chegado ao ponto de exaustão quase absoluta, mas não desistiria.

Compreendia que este era um teste para seu caráter, pla nejado pelo irmão Laurent.

James olhou para o céu nublado da noite e imaginou Laurent observando-o para ver se ele possuía o que era necessário para acabar com Edward Cullen.

James puxou mais o cobertor do exército sobre os ombros e encostou-se na pedra. Sim, isto era um teste. E ele tinha o firme propósito de passá-lo. Enfiou o corpo entre duas pedras para fugir do vento que o enregelava até os ossos. Nesta noite, não acenderia uma fogueira. Assim tão perto da cidade, apesar da nevada, seria fácil alguém detectar a claridade de uma. E como estivesse prestes a alcançar o sucesso de seu plano, não podia correr risco algum.

No início, nada tinha dado certo como ele esperava. De pois de atirar nos Withlock e incendiar-lhes a casa, não alimentava a mínima dúvida de que Cullen iria ao encalço dele, desnorteado pelo ódio e pela tristeza. Teria sido uma presa fácil. Porém, o maldito não fora o que o havia obrigado a refazer os planos.

O fracasso da primeira estratégia dele, entretanto, não o tinha desanimado. Afinal, havia sido mais esperto do que Cullen duas vezes nas duas últimas semanas. Na primeira fora quando tinha escapado da cabana poucas horas antes de Cullen e o grupo chegar, deixando os outros idiotas bêbados para ser capturados. A segunda, enquanto continuava a nevar, ele havia retrocedido, rumo a Saddler Creek. Com o rastro dele coberto pela neve, ninguém perceberia que ele tinha voltado.

— Fui esperto, Laurent – James declarou. Fiz exatamente o que você sempre mandou. Mantive a cabeça lúcida. Não bebi e tomei o caminho de volta quando Cullen desistiu de me procurar. Não se engane, rapaz. Você atrapalhou tudo quando não acabou de vez com os Withlock. James estremeceu com a acusação que ecoava na mente. Queria fazer tudo certo. Ser perfeito.

— Pensei que eles estivessem mortos. Ficaram completamente imóveis e havia tanto sangue.

Por garantia, você deveria ter metido uma bala extra na cabeça de cada um.

— Você está certo, Laurent. Se você se encontrasse lá, tudo teria sido diferente.

James fechou os olhos. O latejar na cabeça estava piorando. Sentia-se tão solitário, tão confuso.

— Mas vai ser diferente na próxima vez. Você verá, Laurent. Melhor que seja. Cullen estará esperando por você. E bem alerta. Você terá só mais uma chance.

— Vou até a cidade esta noite.

James levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu. Viu que tinha desanuviado e a lua brilhava.

Bom sinal. Logo ele teria o que Cullen mais amava.

* * *

_Gente esse homem vai aprontar... Esse James safado e maluco... Mais o que vocês acharam da Bellinha sedutora? Eu fiquei com vergonha em alguns trechos quando eu li o Edward mandado ela embora... mais depois eu pensei a vergonha que vá para PQP kkkk... Eu salvaria meu casamento também, e se fosse para usar essas artimanhas faria a mesma coisa kkkk... Adorei a Bella! Mas ainda não acabou e James ainda está respirando... o que será que nos espera?_

_Então, até Quarta amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoossss_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Estou postando o ultimo capitulo... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella sorria de felicidade enquanto abria as cortinas do quarto do hotel. O sol da manhã invadiu o aposento e bateu nos lençóis revirados na cama. Suas faces avermelharam-se ao rememorar a noite deliciosa que ela e Edward haviam vivido.

O marido tinha saído há apenas cinco minutos, porém, ela já estava morta de saudade. Ele havia adiado a ida à cadeia o quanto fora possível, mas a caçada a James não podia mais ser negligenciada.

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Sentia-se aliviada por Kate ainda não ter acordado, pois isso lhe dava tempo para reviver a noite maravilhosa.

Quando finalmente se encontravam fisicamente exauridos, não tinham trocado juras de amor. Ela não precisava de palavras, disse a si mesma. A paixão de Edward comunicava os sentimentos dele muito melhor do que qualquer confissão amorosa.

Bella cantarolava baixinho quando pegou suas roupas e começou a se vestir. Essa última noite marcava um início promissor para eles e a enchia de mais esperança do que ela jamais ousara alimentar.

A vida era tão boa.

Uma batida forte na porta a arrancou das reflexões. De pressa, acabou de abotoar o vestido, imaginando quem seria. Então, viu o chapéu de Edward na poltrona e riu. O marido não costumava ser distraído a ponto de esquecer o chapéu, mas a noite animada devia tê-lo deixado tão aéreo quanto a ela. Pegou o chapéu e correu para a porta.

— Sua atenção está falhando, sr. Cullen - disse ao escancarar a porta.

Seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver James parado ali com o próprio chapéu na mão. O casaco e a pele estavam imundos e ele cheirava como se não tomasse banho havia meses.

— D. Bella, eu vim buscar a senhora.

Bella respondeu empurrando a porta, mas James foi mais rápido. Enfiou o pé na fresta, agarrou a borda da porta e abriu-a novamente.

Bella cambaleou para trás. Rezava para que Kate continuasse dormindo e sem dar sinal de si.

— Se a senhora gritar, atirarei em quem passar aqui pela porta - ele avisou.

Kate, por favor, fique quietinha.

Bella baixou o olhar do rosto dele, de expressão determinada, para o cinturão com a pistola. Não tinha a mínima dúvida de que ele cumpriria a ameaça.

— O que o senhor quer?

James fechou a porta sem fazer barulho.

— Quero a senhora.

Ela cerrou os punhos, negando-se a deixá-lo ver como suas mãos tremiam. Com a mente já bem alerta, lembrou-se de que Edward, quando saía, avisara que só voltaria dentro de uma hora e meia. Precisava manter a calma e, de alguma forma, impedir que James chegasse perto de Kate.

— Por que eu? indagou.

— Olho por olho, dente por dente. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto percorria seu corpo com um olhar de cobiça. Seu homem matou o único parente que eu tinha, portanto, estou pagando na mesma moeda.

Com um grande esforço, Bella abafou um grito. A estranha tranquilidade daquela voz provava a loucura do homem.

— Eu não quero ir com o senhor.

James tirou do bolso um cigarro enrolado a mão e um palito de fósforo. Sem pressa para responder, riscou o fósforo na sola da bota, acendeu o cigarro e aspirou duas baforadas. Então, encarou Bella através da nuvem de fumaça e disse:

— Não estou pedindo e sim avisando.

Ela recuou vários passos até bater na coluna da cama.

Afastou-se depressa como se houvesse se queimado. Tal proximidade da cama provocava-lhe imagens com as quais ela não podia se distrair.

James veio em sua direçao e, por um instante, Bella não conseguiu respirar.

— Pegue seu casaco. Nós vamos embora.

— Jamais conseguiremos sair da cidade sem que as pessoas nos vejam.

— Deixei uma carroça coberta na viela atrás do hotel. Ninguém saberá que a senhora está indo nela.

Dessa vez, Bella não conseguiu esconder o tremor das mãos.

— Edward nos seguirá.

— Estou contando com isso.

James jogou o cigarro no tapete e o apagou com a ponta da bota. Então, num movimento rápido, ele ergueu o punho cerrado e esmurrou-lhe o queixo. A mente de Bella registrou dor e choque antes de ela cair, inconsciente.

— O que você quer dizer com essa história de James ter voltado?

A voz exaltada de Edward ricocheteou nas paredes de adobe da cadeia enquanto ele cravava um olhar furioso no xerife Donelly.

Apreensivo, o homem mais novo mexeu-se na cadeira.

— Ontem à noite, encontrei dois vaqueiros no bar que afirmaram ter visto James, alguns dias atrás, a umas dez milhas da cidade, perto do lago Squibb.

Edward firmou as duas mãos na escrivaninha do xerife e inclinou-se para a frente.

— Com todos os diabos, por que você não me avisou?

— Eu passei pelo hotel. Sam Avery me informou que você estava descansando e não podia ser incomodado.

Rezando para ter paciência, Edward endireitou o corpo.

— De quanto tempo você precisa para reunir um grupo de busca?

— De uma hora.

— Nós nos encontraremos aí em frente da cadeia ao meio-dia em ponto.

— Edward, você está se preocupando a troco de nada. Edward deu uns passos pela sala.

— E você está subestimando aquele cão dos infernos.

— Pare de imaginar problemas. Você está um feixe de nervos. Volte ao hotel e faça companhia a sua mulher. Isso o acalmará.

Um arrepio de inquietação percorreu a espinha de Edward. Bella já teria se levantado, vestido e estaria cuidando de Kate.

— Alguma coisa nessa história não me parece certa.

— Apenas questão de nervos. Vá ver Bella. Ela o fará se sentir melhor.

— Você tem razão, Donelly.

O sol estava a pino quando Bella acordou. Encontrava-se deitada de lado, num chão duro de madeira, e encolhida. O corpo inteiro doía e um frio intenso a enregelava a ponto de bater queixo apesar da proteção do casaco.

Com esforço, sentou-se, mas a cabeça começou a rodopiar. Tocou o queixo com o máximo cuidado e fez uma careta de dor. A cabana era tosca e pequena. Havia um fogão-aquecedor apagado num canto, duas cadeiras quebradas e uma enxerga.

James estava de cócoras, num outro canto, com as mãos penduradas entre os joelhos.

— Estava começando a imaginar se a senhora ia acordar ou não.

— Onde está minha filha?

— Em segurança. Por enquanto. Bella quase engasgou de pânico.

— Onde está minha filha? James içou o corpo até ficar em pé.

— Não vou contar.

Imagens indescritíveis passaram pela cabeça de Bella, bloqueando sua capacidade de refletir,

— Diga onde ela está, seu desgraçado!

James atravessou o cômodo e agarrou um punhado de seus cabelos.

— Laurent queria que eu matasse a senhora imediatamente. Não concordei. Eu disse que a senhora era especial.

Sacou a pistola e encostou o cano na base de seu crânio.

— Agora, acho que talvez ele estivesse certo. Eu deveria ter matado a senhora lá no hotel.

Edward irrompeu pela porta do hotel, ignorou os olhares espantados das pessoas junto ao balcão de recepção e rumou para a escada que subiu de dois em dois degraus. O choro aflito de Kate chegou-lhe aos ouvidos quando ele alcançava o último patamar.

Embora passasse a correr, parou assustado ao se aproximar do quarto seis e ver a porta entreaberta. A mão tremia quando a escancarou.

Sentada na cama, Leah balançava Kate entre os braços, numa tentativa de fazê-la parar de chorar. Ao vê-lo, a mulher não escondeu o alívio.

— Acabei de encontrar a menina aqui, gritando deste jeito.

— Onde está Bella? Leah lhe dirigiu um olhar perplexo.

— Pensei que ela estivesse com você.

Num gesto nervoso, Edward passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Não. Fui falar com o xerife e disse a ela que voltaria dentro de uma hora e meia.

— Estranho. Esse comportamento não parece típico de Bella.

A cabeça de Edward estava num verdadeiro turbilhão, mas ele se recusava a permitir que o medo o dominasse. Então, viu o toco de cigarro amassado no tapete. Com esforço, engoliu saliva para descontrair a garganta e poder respirar. James tinha voltado! Havia estado ali e raptado Bella.

— Leah, leve a criança para Alice. Ela saberá como acalmá-la.

— Aonde você vai?

— Procurar minha mulher.

Uma calma surreal, sob o domínio da imaginação, do absurdo, surpreendeu Bella. Ela não queria morrer. Não quando tinha a sobrinha, ou melhor, uma filha para criar. Também não se isso significasse abandonar Edward ou sem ter a oportunidade de lhe dizer o quanto o amava.

O amor havia se esquivado dela boa parte de sua vida. Agora, ela o possuía plenamente, muito mais do que sonhara ser possível, mas estava prestes a perdê-lo. O discernimento repentino da situação provocou-lhe algo. Fúria, indignação justa, fosse o que fosse, encheu-a de coragem.

— Laurent estava errado! ela gritou. James retorceu-lhe os cabelos com mais força.

— Não diga isso! Ele estava sempre certo. Embora estremecesse de dor, Bella tornou a gritar:

— Laurent estava errado a seu respeito. O senhor é mais esperto do que ele jamais foi. Não deixe que seu irmão controle sua vida.

James apertou o cano da pistola em sua pele.

— Laurent foi o melhor irmão do mundo.

— Acredito, mas ele nunca percebeu como o senhor era inteligente. James estava insano e ela se sentia como se pisasse em ovos, sem saber se suas palavras o acalmavam ou o enlouqueciam mais. Seu irmão não via o quanto o senhor tinha para oferecer. Pense no passado. Com certeza, algumas vezes o senhor não concordou com ele.

A seus ouvidos, o ruído das batidas do coração mesclava-se com a respiração entrecortada dele.

— Aconteceu sim, uma vez em Abilene - James disse numa voz fraca como se recordasse algo. Quase fomos apanhados por causa de um assalto a banco. Teríamos sido enforcados. Laurent achava divertido ser perseguido por um grupo armado. Mas não era.

Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Tenho certeza de que foi horrível - ela murmurou. James afrouxou um pouco a mão em seus cabelos.

— Eu comecei a chorar. Laurent riu de mim.

— Ele não devia ter feito isso. O senhor tinha razão para sentir medo.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de tensão. Então, ele a empurrou para longe, fazendo-a cair, e recuou de volta para o canto. Encostou o corpo na parede e fechou os olhos bem apertados.

Devagar, Bella levantou-se do chão. A cabeça latejava e as pernas bambeavam. Foi preciso se apoiar na parede para não perder o equilíbrio.

James abriu os olhos e a fitou. A expressão dele era semelhante a de uma criança desesperada, mas esperançosa.

— Vou deixar a senhora viver, mas só se fizer uma coisa para mim.

Ao imaginar as intenções dele, um acesso de náusea quase a forçou a se ajoelhar.

— O quê? balbuciou.

— A senhora vai ter de me ajudar a matar Edward Cullen.

O instinto de rastreador de Edward estava de volta como se ele nunca houvesse abandonado a atividade de caçador de recompensas.

Abaixou-se ao lado dos sulcos leves feitos por rodas de uma carroça na neve. Eles tinham começado na viela atrás do hotel e seguido para fora de Saddler Creek, rumo às montanhas. Uma carroça era o veículo ideal para sequestrar uma mulher para fora da cidade e os sulcos pouco profundos indicavam uma carga leve. Bella.

Edward aguçou o olhar ao percorrê-lo na direção do horizonte. Não havia o mínimo sinal de vida, porém, ele lembrava-se de uma cabana usada, até dois anos atrás, por trabalhadores da ferrovia. Na primavera anterior, ele tinha passado por ela e visto que continuava firme. Excelente esconderijo.

Levantou-se e montou. Com as rédeas enroladas na mão, respirou fundo numa tentativa de relaxar o corpo. Ia encontrar Bella bem. Ela precisava estar bem. Na última noite, ele poderia ter lhe aberto o coração, mas não o fizera. Rezava para que essa não houvesse sido a última oportunidade dele.

Bella tinha a sensação de que o frio intenso aguilhoava suas costas. Observou James. Olhar gélido o dele, de alguém torturado. Olhar de um louco.

Para ganhar tempo, ela sentou-se no chão e enfiou os pés sob a saia.

— Estou com muito frio. Não podemos acender o fogão? Ele fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— Está louca? Cullen verá a fumaça. Bella estremeceu.

— Não é isso que o senhor quer?

— É, sim ele respondeu, desconfiado.

— Então não vamos atrapalhar os esforços de Edward para nos encontrar.

James não era adversário à altura do marido. Quando Edward a encontrasse, arranjaria uma maneira de libertá-la. Mas para tanto, ela precisava continuar viva até então.

Aumentando-lhe o medo, James a observou por alguns momentos antes de se dirigir ao pequeno fogão-aquecedor. Enfiou uns gravetos nele e pedaços de uma das cadeiras quebradas. Riscou um fósforo. Logo o fogo crepitava na madeira seca. Mesmo assim, as chamas espalhavam pouco calor, mas Bella rezava para que Edward avistasse os fiapos de fumaça que deveriam estar saindo pela chaminé e subindo para o céu nublado.

O olhar meloso do bandido provocou-lhe um arrepio pelo corpo inteiro, porém, ela manteve as mãos firmes, esticadas para as chamas.

Com esforço, conseguiu perguntar numa voz calma:

— Onde está meu bebê?

— Em segurança.

— Mas onde?

O desespero quase a fez engasgar com as palavras. Ignorar onde Kate estava torturando mais do que as ameaças cruéis de James.

— Logo Edward aparecerá por aqui - afirmou.

O simples fato de dizer tais palavras acalmou um pouco seu coração disparado.

Jamais esboçou um sorriso que mais parecia um esgar impiedoso.

— Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Trinta minutos depois, Edward alcançava o topo da colina acima da cabana. De lá, ele avistou a carroça escondida numa moita cerrada e a montaria de James amarrada numa árvore a poucos passos.

Em silêncio, ele fez uma prece de gratidão.

— Mantenha-se firme e me aguarde, Bella murmurou.

Afastou as emoções para o lado, determinado a não se precipitar nessa última etapa da busca. Ele já tinha visto muitos homens morrer num descontrole provocado pela raiva e pelo medo.

Edward deixou a montaria na parte mais afastada do topo da colina e seguiu a pé pela última meia milha. James podia ser louco, mas não era bronco. E se Edward queria vencê-lo, precisava contar com o elemento surpresa do lado dele.

Empunhando a pistola destravada, abaixado e sem fazer ruído algum como um índio, ele caminhou até a cabana. Então, encolheu-se mais ainda sob a única janela. Manteve os ouvidos atentos por alguns minutos e, como não ouvisse ruído algum, ergue-se bem devagar a fim de olhar pelo vidro imundo. Havia apenas uma lanterna acesa, mas que espalhava luz suficiente para iluminar o cômodo inteiro.

Bella encontrava-se sentada no canto mais distante da porta, com os pés sob o corpo e a cabeça abaixada. Apesar da distância e da sujeira do vidro, Edward podia ver que ela tremia de frio. Porém, estava viva e esse era o ponto mais importante.

James sentava-se no canto oposto. Estava com os olhos fechados e empunhava a pistola como se estivesse pronto para atirar.

Edward tornou a abaixar-se e foi para a frente da cabana. Parou o tempo suficiente para verificar se a pistola continuava destravada. Quase ao mesmo tempo, endireitou o corpo e escancarou a porta com um forte pontapé.

Um leve sinal de choque passou pelos olhos de James antes de ele erguer a pistola e atirar a esmo, sem conseguir alvejar Edward.

Embora ouvisse um grito fraco de Bella, Edward não se virou para ela. Atirou duas vezes. Ambas as balas atingiram o peito de James que tombou no chão.

Edward foi até ele, cutucou-o algumas vezes com a bota e só quando teve certeza de que o homem estava morto, correu para Bella.

Os joelhos dele quase dobraram quando a viu com o corpo largado contra a parede e uma enorme mancha de sangue espalhando-se entre o braço e o ombro. Ela o fitou com os olhos arregalados pelo choque.

— Eu sabia que você viria.

— Bella, preciso levá-la para a cidade o mais depressa possível.

Ela segurou-lhe o braço e, aflita, perguntou:

— Onde está Kate?

— Em segurança no hotel.

Bella ainda esboçou um sorriso de alívio antes de desmaiar nos braços do marido.

Durante o trajeto de volta para Saddler Creek, Bella só tinha consciência de duas coisas: da dor atroz no ferimento e do aconchego dos braços de Edward.

Tão logo chegaram, ele não perdeu tempo em levá-la à clínica do dr. Cárter. Quando Edward a deitou na mesa de exame, ela tentou focalizar a atenção nas palavras de conforto murmuradas por ele e no toque suave de suas mãos.

A lembrança seguinte de Bella foi a de acordar de um sono profundo. Sentia-se como se estivesse tentando subir à tona de uma lagoa escura e de águas barrentas. Quando entreabriu os olhos, Edward estava a seu lado. Olheiras profundas acentuavam o aspecto cansado dele e uma barba espessa forrava-lhe as faces e o queixo. Ele dava a impressão de que não dormia havia dias.

Edward afastou os cabelos de sua testa.

— Eu estava imaginando quando finalmente você acordaria.

— Onde está Kate?

Ele apontou para o berço no canto do quarto.

— Dormindo, Assim como todos nós, esperando que sua mãe acorde.

Bella sentia como se a boca estivesse cheia de algodão.

— Quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Dois dias. Edward endireitou os ombros. O doutor disse que o sono a ajudaria a se recuperar. James acertou um tiro bem no alto de seu braço. Você perdeu muito sangue. Depois, teve febre. Senti tanto medo de perdê-la.

Bella apertou a mão dele.

— Eu lhe disse que não ia embora.

Edward concordou com um gesto de cabeça e beijou sua mão.

— Eu deveria estar lá no hotel para protegê-la, mas não estava. Falhei. Não cumpri meu dever.

Ela o acariciou no rosto.

— Você me salvou. Edward suspirou..

— James não lhe fez mal, não foi? Bella entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

— Não.

— Nunca na vida senti tanto medo.

— Eu também estava apavorada. Mas o pior era ter consciência de não haver lhe dito que o amava.

Ele a fitou com olhar penetrante e balbuciou:

— Bella!

— Porém, saber que eu corria o risco de deixar Kate e você para trás, me deu forças para enfrentar a situação.

Edward tornou a beijar sua mão.

— Por Deus, Bella, eu te amo tanto!

Um sorriso curvou vagarosamente seus lábios.

— Se bem me lembro, meu marido, você disse algo a respeito de um bebê no verão.

**EPÍLOGO**

Garrett Jasper David Withlock Júnior veio ao mundo com uma rapidez pouco comum, mas era uma criança saudável e equipada com um par de pulmões vigorosos.

Bella levou o recém-nascido para a sala da nova casa dos Withlock, onde Jasper ocupava uma cadeira ao lado da de Edward e Kate.

Ao vê-la parada à porta, Jasper levantou-se tão depressa que a cadeira virou para trás.

— Como está Alice? indagou, apreensivo. Bella sorriu.

— Está ótima. Sonolenta, mas bem-disposta. Venha conhecer seu filho.

— Filho! Ele se aproximou e, com o máximo cuidado e apesar da mão trêmula, afastou o xale a fim de olhar para o rostinho da criança. Ele tem dez dedos nas mãos e dez nos pés?

Bella riu.

— Seu filho tem todos os membros e partes nos lugares certos.

Com lágrimas correndo pelas faces, Jasper curvou a cabeça e beijou o filho.

— Será que posso ir ver Alice? Não aguento mais esperar.

— Ela está esperando por você.

Deixando o filho com Bella, Jasper apressou-se em ir ver Alice. Edward levantou-se com Kate nos braços e aproximou-se da mulher. A menina, agarrada ao pescoço do pai, olhou para o bebê nos braços da mãe.

— Nenê - disse. Bella sorriu.

— Muito bem, nenê.

— Ele tem tudo certo mesmo? Edward perguntou, olhando o recém-nascido mais de perto.

— Garrett Jasper Júnior é perfeito.

— Ótimo. Esse menino vai precisar crescer depressa para alcançar nossa Kate.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam.

— Seu irmão ou irmãzinha também. Edward prendeu-lhe o olhar.

— O que você está dizendo? Novo sorriso de Bella.

— O próximo Cullen não chegará no verão, mas provavelmente no fim do outono.

Edward passou o braço por seus ombros, tomando cuidado para não apertar as duas crianças, e a beijou ardentemente. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, Bella estava meio sem fôlego e um tanto aérea.

— Eu te amo, minha querida!

— Apesar dos pãezinhos queimados e de outros desastres culinários? ela provocou.

— Apesar de tudo isso – Edward afirmou e tornou a beijá-la.

FIM

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Eu amei o final... Tão lindooooo... Uma amor doce e gentil, cheio de mentiras e segredos, mais que no final venceu... Eu preciso dizer que amo Bella e Edward... E amo vocês!_

_Eu quero agredecer: **Marcela, Florence Santos, Mairaredbird, lina2000, juaassaid, Theslenn Urils, Joana Patricia, Talie. Tartalita, Guest, nikl, Kamille, soniabernadete58 quase vizinhas querida!, annacaroll, Daia Matos, Kamille alvin, Natalocas, GaabM, anna lucia, Ana B, Shayana, AgathaRoesler, BahBrito, ISLCullen, JOKB, Lu Mack, May Rob Kris Patt, Nessa Schiavi, Olivia Terra, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, angel blue cullen, cutelittlefurry, gabrielly, imaryana, marprof, sarosa, suelly, CSSO, Larissa Tuany, RafaStew, nicole2712, stefani. paroche, e leitoras fantasmas...** Muito obrigada amores... por lerem e acompanharem... Eu fico muito feliz por postar aqui... É muito bom compartilhar meu amor pelas leitura com vocês... Por que ler é sair um pouco da realidade, dos problemas, das tristezas, e viver em outro mundo, um mundo que só nós leitores sentimos e sabemos como é!_

_Meninas estou adaptando muitos romances historicos, então fiquum sempre por perto, porque vocês vão comecer varios Edwards e Bellas, e podem confiar são historias maravilhosas, que vão conquistar vocês!_

_Fiquem com Deus... Se cuidem... Robsteijoossss_

_ATÉ MAIS_


End file.
